Libre Mi Corazón
by chicamarioneta
Summary: Freezer siguió a Vegeta a la Tierra y destruyó todo. Ahora encarcelados juntos, Vegeta y Bulma deben mirar más allá de su odio y encontrar una manera de sobrevivir / Historia de Tempestt.
1. capítulo Uno

Hola a todos, quiero dejar bien claro desde el inicio que esta historia no me pertenece, la autora se llama Tempestt y pueden encontrar su perfil aquí en esta página web, yo solo subo la traducción de su novela "Libre Mi Corazón" y lo hago por que como le dije cuando le escribí, me parece un crimen que esta obra solo se quede archivada en mi laptop. Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten esta dramática y bellísima historia.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

(Free My Heart)

Autora: Tempestt

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z.

ADVERTENCIA: ¡Blasfemia! Como siempre mis historias contienen un elemento de acidez literaria que no es para niños. Por favor, debes ser mayor de edad para leer esto, hay contenido para adultos. También ten en cuenta que aunque yo uso la violación como una amenaza, esto no es un fic de violación.

 **Capítulo Uno**

"No voy a hacerlo".

Bulma estaba casi doblada a la mitad por la fuerza del hombre ejerciendo presión desde detrás. El grueso brazo masculino se ataba alrededor de su cintura como una barra de hierro y la otra mano estaba envuelta con fuerza alrededor de su puño, casi aplastándola. En la mano cerrada ella tenía un electro-látigo, este era un mango con varios cables de corriente eléctrica y chispas resplandecientes en la parte superior. Esas chispas caían en cascada hacia el suelo en una hermosa pero mortal lluvia dorada de cables enredados alrededor unos de otros.

Ante ella se arrodillaba su más odiado enemigo. Vegeta estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, vestido sólo con un par de ajustados pantalones azules rasgados, sus pies desnudos metidos debajo de él y sus brazos llevados detrás por una barra de acero que se enroscaba entre sus codos y espalda, empujando el pecho hacia delante, haciendo que luzca como una dura e impenetrable pared de músculos. Su piel rojiza y resbaladiza por el sudor brillaba bajo la severa iluminación interior de la nave. Había un grueso collar metálico alrededor de su cuello y una serie de destellos rojos a lo largo del lado izquierdo se mantuvo captando la atención de Bulma.

Él se veía diferente de lo que había visto través de la bola mágica de Uranai Baba. Su físico estaba lleno de músculos en capas muy definidas, a pesar de lo cual todavía se veía esbelto y ágil, incluso en la forma inmovilizada en que estaba. No era tan pequeño como lo recordaba. Aunque su malevolencia todavía flotaba sobre él como un mal olor.

Parecía más regio. Como si una y otra vez hubiese tenido que inclinarse ante sus verdugos, pero se negara a ceder ante ellos. Su silencioso orgullo le dio a ella una fuerza que era a la vez reconfortante y perturbadora. Cargaba moretones de una anterior paliza en sus costillas y su mandíbula, pero él aún sostenía su cabeza desafiante, retándola con sus oscuros e insondables ojos a que derribara el látigo en sus hombros. Ella lo despreciaba y lo admiraba.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo, lo único que podía pensar era que nunca había odiado a nadie tanto. Gracias a él, su planeta era una ruina humeante y todo lo que ella amaba estaba muerto. Era personalmente responsable de la muerte de sus amigos y del asesinato de su amante, Yamcha. Fue él quien llevó la muerte a su puerta en la forma de un lagarto sonriente propenso a la destrucción total.

Su brazo se estremeció con la necesidad de bajar el látigo. Para azotarlo una y otra vez hasta que vertiera ríos de sangre, pero se negó a hacerlo. Ella era Bulma Briefs. Una humanitaria. Una creyente en la misericordia. No era un monstruo como la bestia en frente suyo. Ella era mejor que él.

"Oh, vamos. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Lo odias. Él hizo esto y destruyó todo. Estamos aquí gracias a él". Una voz sedosa le susurró al oído.

El alienígena verde Zabon tenía la cara de un ángel y la voz de una sirena. Cada fibra de su ser que estaba entrenada para adorar a todas las cosas bellas respondieron a él, sintiendo el tirón de su tentación. Pero mientras Vegeta llevaba la monstruosidad en su cara para que todos la puedan ver, mostrando al mundo lo que realmente era, Zabon se escondía detrás de la belleza de sus ojos ámbar y perfectos labios besables. Era un diablo. Grotesco y terrible en el núcleo, decidido a romperla hasta que no quedara nada de ella ni de su alma.

"No lo haré". Su voz tembló pero Bulma se esforzó para hacerla tan fuerte como pudo. No se haría pequeña. Se mantendría firme y en alto sus convicciones, aun cuando su cuerpo fuera pisoteado.

Su desafío era exasperante para el hombre y él la giró, haciendo que el inutilizado látigo cayera al suelo.

"Lo harás o te vas a arrepentir". Para mejorar su amenaza le dio un revés con fuerza en la boca, partiendo sus labios. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás pero fue capaz de girar su cuerpo poniendo sus brazos hacia fuera para salvarse de la caída, sin embargo en lugar de eso chocó con fuerza contra Vegeta quien absorbió el impacto con la firmeza de un árbol bien arraigado.

Vegeta sintió la sangre de la mujer salpicar sobre su pecho. Su olor metálico inundó al instante sus sentidos mezclado con el olor salado de sus lágrimas. La sensación fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar de sus propios pensamientos de autocompasión. Él había estado tan cerca de lograr la inmortalidad. Cuando oyó la conversación de Raditz por el scouter sintió una oleada de euforia que fue casi sobre abrumadora. Por primera vez en casi una década se permitió creer que había una posibilidad de redimir a su raza y derrocar el malvado Ice-jin que lo esclavizó.

Sin saberlo, Freezer tenía todas sus comunicaciones monitorizadas y había establecido curso a la Tierra tal y como Vegeta hizo. Llegó a tiempo para ver como Vegeta explotaba a Nappa por no poder derrotar a los guerreros humanos. A partir de ahí su victoria fácil se convirtió en cenizas cuando Freezer inmediatamente lo golpeó por atreverse a desviarse de su misión dada y participar en el motín. Luego fue enviado a las entrañas de la nave bandera por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo mientras se le enseñaba porque era una mala idea pensar que era posible ser libre del gobierno de la lagartija.

Por la apariencia de la exótica mujer días después y por las ojeras de cansina pérdida en sus ojos, Vegeta sólo pudo asumir lo lógico. Su mundo era una ruina ardiente y todo lo que amaba estaba muerto. Ahora ella se había unido a los millones de personas que sufrían bajo el gobierno del Ice-Jin. Una de las desafortunadas en sobrevivir a la purga de su planeta natal.

La mujer se estabilizó en él, apoyándose con fuerza en su pecho. Vegeta podía sentir cada pulsación individual de sus dedos clavándose en sus bíceps, como si ella estuviera tratando de enterrarse a sí misma dentro de él para esconderse de la agonía que estaba segura que vendría.

Solo por un diminuto momento, lamentó no poderla absorber. Llevarla dentro suyo y protegerla. El inesperado impulso lo sorprendió. Ella era una cosa tan pequeña y delicada, tan incomprensiblemente frágil en comparación a él. Era por eso que Zabon y Jeice concentraron sus malévolas atenciones hacia ella. A los dos amantes les gustaba jugar con las cosas pequeñas. Observarlos como se retuercen y retuercen mientras ellos pinchaban y cortaban. Pasaban mucho de su tiempo libre en los calabozos de la nave, buscando nuevas presas para excitarlos antes de caer el uno sobre el otro en un frenesí de excitación sexual.

En este momento ellos todavía tenían que dirigir su atención a él. Pero a pesar de que el látigo estaba posado sobre su cabeza no le estaba dirigido. Esto era todo para el beneficio de ella. Ellos la estaban rompiendo, forzando su voluntad en la suya hasta que se derrumbe y se convierta en nada más que un títere sin vida. De alguna manera, Vegeta supo que cuando se derrumbara, entonces estaría hecha. Ellos podrían quebrar su cuerpo y ella perseveraría, pero si rompían su espíritu, la cosa que la hacía ser quién era, entonces nunca se recuperaría.

Vegeta dio la bienvenida a la venganza en sus ojos azules cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó el látigo sobre su cabeza con la otra mano. Él se sentía cómodo con evocar ese tipo de emociones en la gente. El odio, la venganza, la ira, esas eran cosas de las que podía alimentarse y hacerse más fuerte. Lo que no podía soportar era su renuencia a hacerle daño. Su negativa a arremeter contra él, a pesar de que claramente lo odiaba. La misericordia de otra persona sólo aumentaba su rabia hacia el universo. La piedad era una debilidad que mataba. En el caso de la mujer, la piedad era una debilidad que consiguió que la torturaran.

Ella estaba de rodillas ahora y su cabello sedoso rozaba contra su mandíbula cuadrada. Su rostro húmedo se deslizó contra la piel tensa sobre su pecho, dejando rastros de sangre y lágrimas. Él oyó su irregular aliento, justo antes de que ella exhalara. Una ráfaga de aire cálido cosquilleó su cuello, levantando sacudidas a su paso. Bulma se apartó de él un par de pulgadas con los ojos bajos, como si no pudiera soportar verlo, a pesar de que todavía retenía sus bíceps en un férreo agarre.

"Vamos, vamos, querida. No te ocultes de nosotros". Zabon se rió entre dientes y enrolló sus largos y elegantes dedos alrededor de su antebrazo para levantarla y ponerla en pie. Bulma entró en pánico, se inclinó más cerca de Vegeta y se agarró de su brazo. Él olía a almizcle, a sudor y algo indeterminadamente masculino. Por un momento, se sintió infinitamente más segura al lado del monstruo que vino a matar a sus amigos. Al menos atado como estaba no podía hacerle ningún daño, a diferencia del hombre que la estaba jalando.

"Sólo hazlo". Vegeta le gruñó con una voz áspera que sólo ella pudo oír. Sus ojos de zafiro se dispararon hacia los suyos y él sintió una intensa sacudida de deseo tirar de sus entrañas. En su mirada, no vio el odio o la ira, sino sólo miedo desnudo, miedo primario que por una vez no tenía nada que ver con él. "No es como si no halla sido golpeado mil veces antes".

Y era verdad. Había sido golpeado numerosas veces en el pasado, demasiadas para contarlos. Estaba acostumbrado a que el fuego eléctrico del látigo ardiera por sus venas o al ruido sordo de huesos rompiéndose por un puño crepitando junto a sus costillas. Él podía tomar un golpe con la misma facilidad con la que podía respirar, pero la mujer no. Su piel blanca era suave y delicada como crema batida sin romper y sin imperfecciones, a excepción de la obscena mancha de sangre que se extendía por su mejilla. Podía ver el comienzo de una oscura contusión alrededor de sus labios y no pudo detener el ceño fruncido que tiró de sus cejas. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se apartó de él con miedo.

"Ponte de pie, esclava". Zabon se burló, tirando insistentemente en su brazo. "Quiero mostrarte algo". La maligna salacidad en su voz puso a todos los instintos de supervivencia dentro de Bulma a chillar en estado de alarma.

"¡No!". Ella gritó y se lanzó hacia Vegeta, rompiendo el agarre de Zabon. Envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de Vegeta, tratando de cerrar sus manos detrás de él, pero era demasiado amplio.

"Que demonios".

Zabon se inclinó, con las dos manos la agarró por debajo de las axilas y tiro. Fue difícil. Ella se deslizó lejos de Vegeta y sus uñas dejaron surcos profundos cuando las clavó en su espalda. Él ni siquiera se inmutó y ella nunca se dio cuenta del daño que le causó, tan en pánico estaba al pensar en lo que Zabon le tenía reservado para después.

Él la arrancó de Vegeta y se vio obligada a mantenerse en pie o sino permanecer en el piso donde era más vulnerable. Ella lo pateó, gritando amenazas mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Su una vez blusa rosada que ahora estaba casi marrón por la suciedad y el sudor se desgarró y un seno blanco apareció libre. Se apresuró a cubrirse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jeice, quien había estado descansando en el fondo, disfrutando de algunas de frutas mientras observaba a su amante trabajar ahora se puso de pie como un animal sobre el punto.

"¡Goku llegará. Él encontrará el camino de regreso y los destruirá a todos por lo que han hecho!".

Vegeta sintió algo apretarse firmemente en su pecho por su mención del otro hombre pero la ira rápidamente se apagó. Goku era el salvador del que los guerreros humanos se habían jactado acerca de como se enfrentaría contra él. Goku, el Saiyajin supuestamente huérfano; Raditz le había puesto tanta fe. Si sólo hubiese tomado su lugar en las filas de Vegeta entonces tal vez todo esto podría haber sido evitado. Si los estúpidos humanos simplemente le hubieran dicho donde estaban las esferas del dragón, tal vez podría haber hecho su deseo antes de que Freezer llegara. La palabra "si" era pesadilla de Vegeta. Su vida entera, se componía de "si" y "tal vez", pero nunca el destino jugó a su favor.

"Eso es un montón de fe para ser puesta en un solo hombre, niña. Pero no puedo culparte. La esperanza es adictiva. Es una droga que se ingiere y saborea pero el tope desaparece demasiado rápido. Al final, siempre te deja pidiendo más, incluso si estas clamando para que todo se detenga. No quiero ver a una criatura tan hermosa como tú hirviendo en deseos por una dosis más. No, eso no sería bueno en absoluto". Zabon pasó los dedos por su mejilla hinchada, sonriendo mientras ella se apartaba de su toque. "Sólo voy a tener que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por desintoxicarte. Así que cada vez que sientas la desagradable sensación de esperanza elevándose en ese perfecto y turgente seno tuyo". Él dejó caer su mano para cubrir su seno desnudo, apretándolo dolorosamente. "Sólo recuerda que pronto no habrá ningún hogar al cual regresar. La tierra no será nada más que polvo en el espacio cuando Freezer termine. Así que yo no pondría fe en algo que nunca va a pasar".

Bulma se quedó inerte ante las palabras de Zabon y Vegeta pudo ver un pequeño destello de su luz salir de sus ojos. Zabon era un maestro en todas las cosas sádicas. Si había una manera de romperte, él la encontraría. Y por la mirada en sus ojos, la encontró. Vegeta miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de ver más de sus juegos.

La cara de Zabon se apretó contra su mejilla cuando Bulma lucho y lo pudo sentir sonreír contra su piel. Ella vio un movimiento a su izquierda y encogió los hombros tratando de zafarse. Jeice caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos con sus caderas meneándose en un balanceo femenino. Hasta ahora había estado tranquilo, pero la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios hizo que el estómago de ella se desplomara.

"Sé lo que estás pensando mi amor, pero tengo una idea más deliciosa". Él se inclinó hacia Zabon para susurrar en su oído. Bulma no podía oír lo que decía y tampoco quería. Ella estaba inclinaba lejos de él y su duro brazo musculoso presionaba incómodamente en su estómago. A sus pies, Vegeta apartó la mirada y sus ojos oscuros se concentraron en la pared. Ella sintió su pérdida inmensamente. Con su mirada él se llevó su fuerza y se sintió débil y asustada.

"Eres demasiado perverso, mi lindo". Zabon se rió burlonamente y cambió su peso para así poder patear a Vegeta a un lado de la cabeza. Bulma se quedó boquiabierta ante la violencia no solicitada pero Vegeta apenas parpadeó.

"¿Sabías que nuestro más noble Príncipe nunca ha violado a una mujer?. Algunos irían más lejos al decir que nunca ha _tenido_ una mujer". Zabon estaba hablando con ella pero Bulma podía ver los músculos de Vegeta hacer pequeñas ondas sobre su pecho en respuesta.

"Esas personas piensan que el Príncipe es un eunuco pero sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad, querido?". Jeice replicó, su voz enfermiza era similar a la de Zabon. La insinuación que él unto en cada palabra fue suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a Bulma. Ella quería desaparecer y esconderse pero no podía escapar de ese infierno y tenía miedo de que nunca lo haría.

"Oh, sí, el paquete entero de Vegeta está definitivamente intacto. Si realmente lo usa o no, esa es la verdadera cuestión. Vegeta piensa que está por debajo de él obligar una mujer".

Los dos hombres se rieron como si eso fuera lo más absurdo que hubieran oído en sus vida. Bulma miró a Vegeta, confundida de por que él seguía mirando fijamente a la pared como si estuviera avergonzado. Como si las burlas de los hombres fuera en realidad un defecto en lugar de un rasgo honorable de su carácter.

"Bueno, creo que entre los tres, podemos responder a esa pregunta. ¿No te parece?". Zabon pinchó y Bulma sintió que su mundo se encogía sobre ella. No podía respirar, no podía pensar y deseó a Dios no poder sentir tampoco.

"Ahora, la verdadera cuestión no es si lo usa, sino ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará?". Por último, Vegeta levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Mientras sus dos verdugos se reían en el fondo, ellos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro con ambas miradas llenas de cantidades iguales de temor y repulsión.


	2. capítulo Dos

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de DBZ

Nota de Tempestt: Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. Sé que he estado perdida por un tiempo y honestamente no me esperaba estar escribiendo DBZ de nuevo o francamente mucho de nada. Pero mi musa, Dios bendiga su corazón, ha tenido a bien honrarnos con su presencia una vez más. Y he aprendido que cuando te visita en un sueño, lo mejor es escribir lo que te dice antes de que se escape.

Lo siento si esta historia o mi escritura parece demasiado similar a mi trabajo anterior. Supongo que si tú tienes un estilo es difícil cambiarlo. Voy a tratar de hacer esto lo más interesante posible.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Dos**

Vegeta se sentó en el suelo en la esquina de la pequeña habitación y reposó su cabeza contra la pared para poder mirar fijamente al techo. Afuera podía oír a la mujer gritar pero lucho con fuerza para empujarlo a un segundo plano. Gritos, maldiciones, risa sádica. Su vida entera era una sinfonía de terror. Por una vez, le hubiese gustado disfrutar de puro y dulce silencio. Sin ningún afligido llorando a la distancia o arrastrándose a sus pies. Sólo bendito silencio misericordioso.

La puerta de acero se abrió con un chirrido estridente y Vegeta cerró sus ojos con la vana esperanza de bloquearlo fuera. El llanto de la mujer se hizo más fuerte y la risa de Zabon rebotó en las paredes frías. Vegeta escuchó con los ojos cerrados como algo suave y frágil era arrojado en el suelo. Del mismo modo abruptamente la puerta se cerró de golpe cortando la risa, pero el llanto permaneció. Era una fuerte sirena que partía su cráneo como con un hacha. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de no escuchar, de sentir o de ver, solo tratando de volver al antes - antes de Freezer, antes de su padre, antes de que siquiera existiera la luz. Cada noche trataba de ir hacia atrás tan lejos como podía, volver al útero. Seguramente allí, en ese lugar seguro, habría silencio.

El llanto se profundizó a alaridos que parecía podían romper huesos. De la clase que suena como respirar con jadeos húmedos, y aunque Vegeta había oído esos gritos muchas veces antes, esta vez no pudo ahogarlos. Su enfoque volvió a la mujer con tal intensidad que sacudió sus intestinos. Sabía que la razón no era sólo porque ella estaba en la habitación con él. Era ella. La _mujer_. Tenía algo que llamó su atención como nada lo había hecho nunca antes en sus treinta años. Ella estaba llorando y no le gustaba.

Él tocó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Si tuviera el poder la habría explotado. Entonces ella estaría en silencio y por fin podría tener un poco de paz, pero era impotente mientras usara su cadena. ¿Quizás sólo podría romperle el cuello?. Dejó caer su mentón y abrió los ojos para que su mirada cayera en el montón de cabello azul y piel blanca en el suelo de acero.

Como él, ella estaba completamente desnuda, excepto que mientras él era capaz de soportar el frío, ella no. Estaba temblando violentamente, su cuerpo entero se mecía con la fuerza de sus temblores y sus sollozos de lástima. Y eso es lo que era, autocompasión. En la experiencia de Vegeta todo no era más que lágrimas. O llorabas porque estaban en el dolor y no tenías el control de ti mismo para resistir o sentías lástima de ti mismo y tu situación. Alguien le dijo una vez que las personas lloraban a causa de la tristeza. Porque habían perdido a alguien que amaban, pero Vegeta pensó que era sólo autocompasión también. Obviamente el que estaba muerto estaba mejor y el sobreviviente estaba quejándose de tener que sufrir la vida como todos los demás.

Lentamente se puso de pie, su cola se deslizó hacia afuera de entre sus piernas donde mantenía a sus genitales cálidos y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que estaba acurrucada en posición fetal. Sus ojos viajaron desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies pintados de rosa, hasta sus largas piernas y alrededor de la curva de su culo apretado hasta el arco de su espalda. Sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho de manera protectora y su largo cabello azul le cubría la cara y se derramaba por el suelo de acero inoxidable. Lucía demasiado delgada. Podía ver cada golpe en su columna vertebral a lo largo de su espalda y en la ramificación de sus costillas. La mujer estaba en extrema necesidad de una comida.

Él se acercó por detrás y observó como se encogía de hombros, tratando de acurrucarse a sí misma aún más fuerte. No pudo evitar que una mueca de disgusto se levantara de su labio. En lugar de saltar en sus pies para defenderse a sí misma, ella solo estaba acostada allí a la espera de recibir una patada. No era más que una víctima patética y nunca iba a ser algo diferente a menos que se levantara por sí misma. Rápidamente se inclinó y la agarró. Ya se imaginaba que sería ligera, pero no a tal extremo.

"¡No! ¡Saca tus putas manos de encima mío, bastardo!". Ella gritó sacudiéndose violentamente en sus brazos y él la alejó de sí ligeramente. Recuperó el control de sí mismo antes de dar unos pasos a través de la habitación.

"No te hagas ilusiones, mujer. Yo no me rebajare a follar a una criatura tan repugnante como tú".

Bruscamente la arrojó al único catre en la habitación y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para regresar a su esquina. Bulma se sentó erguida, retiró su cabello para dejar al descubierto sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Vegeta la ignoró mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo de la pared, viniendo a descansar en el suelo con una rodilla ligeramente elevada. Él se apoyó en un brazo y Bulma vio como sus músculos se tensaron sobre su pecho. Un hilo de sangre carmesí dividía su plano pezón marrón lo que provocó que ella se tocara suavemente sus labios heridos.

Él llevaba su sangre en su pecho como una insignia y eso provocó en ella que algo extraño y cálido hiciera temblar la parte inferior de su vientre. Bulma bajó la cabeza y viendo que él no tenía la intención de hacerle daño por el momento, hizo el trabajo rápido de envolver la única manta del cuarto alrededor de su cuerpo. Fea, gris y gruesa, le produjo una insoportable picazón, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

El acto de hacer algo, no importa cuan mundano, calmó el flujo de sus lágrimas. Cuando Zabon y Jeice la despojaron afuera había estado aterrorizada. Pensó que seguramente ellos la iban a violar horriblemente. En su lugar, simplemente se habían reído y la arrojaron en la habitación con Vegeta. Las lágrimas que lloró en el suelo habían sido en parte por miedo, pero sobre todo eran de pena. En los últimos días, ella había visto como todas las cosas y cada uno de los que amaba eran destruidos. Había luchado con fuerza para aplastar a la ola de invasores pero ningún arma pudo detenerlos. El resto de los guerreros Z murieron casi de inmediato y Goku nunca hizo su aparición prometida. Eso dejó al resto de la población humana para luchar contra los alienígenas, pero había sido inútil. Incluso con todos los trucos experimentales en el arsenal de su laboratorio, los militares no fueron ningún rival contra ellos. Pronto todo fue una ruina humeante con sólo unos pocos supervivientes.

Los soldados habían devastado sus instalaciones en cuestión de segundos. Los edificios de la corporación cápsula fueron arrasados y sus laboratorios destruidos. Bulma estaba en la residencia cuando vinieron por ella, de cuclillas al lado de los cuerpos de sus padres que se encontraban medio enterrados bajo una viga caída. Luchó, gritó y arañó con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que su belleza era suficiente para conseguirle un boleto de ida al infierno, o como ellos lo llamaban, la nave del Señor Freezer.

Ella y un desfile de otras mujeres fueron traídas a los niveles inferiores para ser "reprogramadas" cuando Jeice la señaló fuera de la muchedumbre. Cansada y muerta de tristeza, la llevaron para estar enfrente de Vegeta y comenzar sus enfermos juegos retorcidos.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?". Susurró sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"Ellos quieren ver cuanto tiempo me tomará caer sobre ti como un animal en celo. Piensan que si nos meten en esta celda juntos desnudos sólo será cuestión de tiempo. Como si yo, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins, tuviera tan poco control de mí mismo para hacer eso".

Bulma lo miró, rápidamente desvió la mirada y apretó la manta alrededor de sus hombros. Nunca había visto a alguien tan cómodo con su propia piel. Él simplemente se sentó allí sin tener en cuenta la incomodidad física o como se veía. Solo aceptó con tranquila dignidad sus circunstancias. Esperando, estaba segura, por el momento en que pudiera surgir y reclamar su sangrienta venganza. Ella lo miró otra vez y observó la forma en que él miraba la puerta de la celda, como un león esperando en la hierba a que un antílope paseara por allí.

"¿Así que no me tengo que preocupar por ti entonces?".

Vegeta resopló y ella pudo ver sus dientes de marfil debajo de la curvatura de su labio.

"Como ya he dicho, nunca follaría algo tan feo". El desprecio en su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el propio labio de Bulma se curvara en un gruñido.

"Te haré saber Vegeta que soy la mujer más bella de mi planeta".

Vegeta la miró y sus ojos negros la examinaron con indiferencia.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Vas a anunciar esto ahora? ¿Quieres que te viole?".

Bulma se sobresaltó de indignación y los cortes en sus labios ardieron cuando su mandíbula cayó.

"Por supuesto que no". Ella espetó.

"Entonces, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?". Preguntó Vegeta deliberadamente y Bulma sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas.

"Nada. No importa. Estoy muy fea". Ella bajó la mirada a su regazo y su labio inferior hizo un puchero. Toda su vida había sido destruida y ahora ni siquiera podía aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba, su belleza.

"Culo extremadamente feo. La cosa más fea del pantano. Repugnante, infestada de gusanos-".

"¡Esta bien! Lo entiendo. Cállate la boca ya". Bulma dijo bruscamente y sus ojos de zafiro se estrecharon peligrosamente, pero Vegeta no la miraba más. Él volvió a mirar fijamente la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio, Bulma se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó tan fuertemente como pudo. Todo el cuarto metálico estaba frío y la manta delgada era apenas tibia. Miró a Vegeta pero estaba inmóvil y aparentemente no se veía afectado por la temperatura del aire o por el gélido metal en el que estaba sentado. Ella estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando oyó el sonido de un chasquido repetitivo desde abajo del pasillo, corriendo más cerca.

Cuando se sentó, las brillantes luces del techo se apagaron, empapándolos en una espesa oscuridad. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y tiró de sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Ella gimió mirando a su alrededor por Vegeta, pero la oscuridad era tan completa que ni siquiera podía ver su mano delante de su cara.

"Apagaron las luces".

"¿Así de simple? ¿Sin una advertencia?".

"Así de simple". La voz de Vegeta se oía fría en la oscuridad e hizo sentir a Bulma aún más sola. Ahora que estaba sin vista, ella no pudo dejar de recordar que estaba sola en la oscuridad con un asesino. Un monstruo que sacrificaba a la gente por recreación y lo único que lo detenía de violarla era su palabra.

"¿Sin la cena?". Preguntó ella, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. No quería estar aquí. Quería estar en su casa acostada en su propia cama, con sus padres al final del pasillo y el conocimiento que se despertaría en un hermoso día.

"Creo que no".

"¿Pueden hacer eso? No está bien".

"Jódete mujer, eres estúpida. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una historia para dormir también? Sólo cállate y ve a dormir".

Bulma cubrió su rostro con sus rodillas y trató de no pensar en la oscuridad. Sus lágrimas calientes empaparon la manta hasta que finalmente no pudo mantener sus sollozos en silencio.

Vegeta escuchó su respiración irregular y los sollozos ahogados. Le dieron ganas de arrancarse los tímpanos. Lo peor era que con su visión nocturna podía ver su sombra encogida en la cama. Era tan pequeña, casi como un niño. Nunca tuvo piedad de los niños, por lo que no podía entender que había acerca de sus lágrimas que hacían que su garganta se cerrase y a su pecho daño.

"¿Por qué estas llorando ahora?". Él espetó.

Pasó un largo rato antes que respondiera y sus lágrimas sólo parecieron empeorar.

"Tengo miedo". Ella finalmente se ahogó. "Tengo miedo de ir a dormir. Tengo miedo de soñar con los días de verano y fresas. Tengo miedo de las pesadillas que voy a tener por las cosas que he visto el último par de días. Tengo miedo de que me estés mintiendo y realmente me hagas daño. Pero sobre todo tengo miedo de despertarme por la mañana y por sólo una fracción de segundo olvidar todo y pensar que estoy de vuelta a casa, sólo para tener que vivir el momento de darme cuenta que no es así".

Vegeta cerró sus ojos contra sus palabras e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de acero. Él tragó el duro bulto recorriendo el interior de su garganta.

"No voy a hacerte daño".

Solo había el sonido de sus sollozos disminuyendo lentamente a la deriva entre ellos. Vegeta mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y contó silenciosamente entre alientos para calmar sus sentidos.

"¿Lo prometes?". Ella susurró de rodillas y Vegeta tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

Él abrió sus ojos para mirar en la oscuridad. No podía alejar sus sueños o pesadillas. O el terrible momento al despertar. No podía hacer eso por ella, porque no podía hacerlo para sí mismo. Por veinte años, desde que su padre lo entregó a Freezer, había estado viviendo a través del mismo momento. Así que no, no podía tomar eso de ella, pero podría darle su promesa de que no le haría daño. Si eso alejaba sus lágrimas, al menos por un corto tiempo, entonces él podría hacerlo.

"Lo prometo".

Su aliento irregular se niveló y vio como ella se tumbó en el catre. Se enroscó en una bola y supo que era menos sobre el frío y más en tratar de alejar la oscuridad. Él se quedó allí sentado, escuchando como su respiración se profundizaba y ella caía en el sueño. Una vez que por fin se quedó quieta, volvió a mirar la puerta. Observando fijamente. Esperando. Acechando.


	3. capítulo Tres

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

Nota de Tempestt: Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Yo valoro profundamente todos los aspectos de su retroalimentación.

Estos primeros capítulos son un poco lentos, apenas cubriendo los elementos esenciales y creando el estado de ánimo a posterior. Esto va a mejorar muy pronto, lo prometo.

Sólo voy a decirles por adelantado que este es el Vegeta de charla más ligera que he escrito. En realidad es muy duro. Pasar de escribir sobre un hombre cuya respuesta favorita es ninguna, a alguien que termina oraciones completas y participa en las conversaciones es difícil. Quiero decir, ¿qué hace a un tipo como Vegeta hablar, sin hacerlo OOC (fuera de carácter)?. Pero, francamente, yo los he encerrados juntos en una pequeña habitación. Simplemente no puedo hacer que vayan a por ello como conejos... .tan divertido como pueda ser. Además es Bulma - me imagino que ella podría encontrar la manera de como hacer que los cadáveres hablen.

Mi hijo me hace ver demasiado a Shrek...

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Tres**

La luz fulminó el cuarto con tal intensidad cegadora que casi quemó los globos oculares de Bulma directamente fuera de su cráneo. Ella gimió y se cubrió el rostro con la manta áspera. Estaba adolorida y sus huesos cansados de dormir en el viejo catre incómodo. Una barra dividiendo la cama por la mitad presionó su espalda inferior la noche entera. Habría arrastrado el delgado colchón andrajoso al suelo y dormido allí si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de moverse. La oscuridad había sido completa durante toda la noche y ella había estado poco dispuesta a aventurarse en este.

El sonido del metal golpeando contra metal la sacudió con fuerza irguiéndola y parpadeó cuando dos tazones llegaron girando a la habitación lanzados desde una diminuta puerta en la parte inferior de la celda.

"Desayuno". Una voz gruesa se burló detrás del agujero llamando la atención de Bulma al magro contenido de los cuencos. Cada uno sostenía una pequeña porción de gachas y un trozo de pan negro.

Su estómago vacío hizo un ruido de protesta mientras miraba lo que le ofrecían. Ella nunca fue y nunca sería una persona de la mañana.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay fruta? ¿Qué tal un postre helado? A todo el mundo le gusta el parfait".

El guardia perdiendo por completo su punzada de sarcasmo se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta con un golpe contundente que hizo a sus oídos sonar.

"¿Qué tal si regresas aquí para que te podamos asar a escupitajos? ¡Me siento con ganas de comer _CERDO_ hoy!". Gritó Bulma a la puerta sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta la miraba socarronamente desde el rabillo del ojo. Lo miró, notando que él estaba en la posición exacta de la noche anterior.

"¿Qué?". Ella refunfuño gruñonamente antes de frotar su rostro ásperamente con las palmas y siseó, retirando rápidamente sus manos. Sus labios ardían dolorosamente y su mandíbula dolía donde la mano de Zabon le dio una bofetada. Sólo podía imaginar lo horrible que se veía con sus labios y mejillas hinchadas, por no mencionar cuan moteada su contusión debía estar.

Vegeta desplazó su mirada lejos de ella pero se mantuvo mirando a través del velo de sus pestañas. Su arrebato sanguinario al guardia simultáneamente le divirtió y le despertó. Su sentido del humor era único en su propia rareza, pero fue su conducta de gruñidos lo que encontró realmente atractivo. La mayoría de las mujeres eran o bien recatadas en su presencia o eran completamente vulgares en sus intentos de seducirlo. Su rango en el ejército de Freezer no era tan bajo como a Zabon le gustaba pensar. Era codiciado por muchas mujeres y algunos hombres por su poder, y sabiendo cuan conspiradora era la gente, era la razón por la que él no perseguía relaciones con sus compañeros de armas.

La mujer con la que compartía la celda era un enigma. Ella le temía pero no estaba intimidada. Lo odiaba pero no levantaría una mano violenta contra él. La grotesca contusión en su rostro lo hizo enojar cuando todo lo que debería sentir era desinterés. Lo hizo querer protegerla cuando debería destruir.

Vegeta no respondió y a Bulma realmente no le importo. Ella se puso de pie, ignorando cuan frío el piso estaba bajo sus pies descalzos y caminó hacia su cuenco. La comida olía aún peor de lo que se veía y se preguntó como iba a hacer para tragarla. Peor aún, se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera el hambre suficiente para engullir cada bocado asqueroso empujado a su camino. Ella tomó el cuenco de regreso a su catre y escarbó en este con desanimo.

Desde sus pestañas bajadas observó como Vegeta se levantó del suelo con una fluidez innata que la puso celosa. Aunque él se había sentado en el suelo frío toda la noche, no mostraba signos de rigidez. Estaba fascinada con su cola peluda que se deslizó de entre sus piernas para deslizarse alrededor de su cintura en un cinturón improvisado. Ella agachó la cabeza rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo mientras trataba de no mirar lo que estaba colgando entre sus musculosos muslos.

Él se volteó y ella tuvo que tomar aliento. Cruzando su espalda surcaban profundos horizontales desfiladeros cubiertos con costras de sangre seca. Tardíamente recordó como se había aferrado a él el día anterior, como si pudiera ser su salvador, su ancla en la tormenta. Inadvertidamente había causado sus heridas. Por un momento tuvo la intensión de disculparse, pero lo pensó mejor. No parecía que tuviera ningún tipo de dolor y recordarle sus heridas tampoco parecía ser una buena idea.

Sus ojos vagaron por el resto de su cuerpo mientras él se inclinaba para recoger su cuenco. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres finamente musculosos todos los días, pero había algo en la pendiente tensa de las nalgas de Vegeta que era sumamente satisfactorio. Su piel era tan suave y elegante que parecía como bronce vertido. Nunca nadie debería verse tan perfectamente esculpido. Sobre todo un hombre con una personalidad tan podrida en su núcleo.

Él retomó su lugar en la esquina, pero en vez de sentarse simplemente inclinó los hombros contra la pared y cruzó sus tobillos mientras comía. Usando su pan como una cuchara, inhaló su comida con tanto entusiasmo que ella se sintió tentada a probar un bocado de la suya para ver si realmente era buena. Bulma hizo una mueca al primer bocado. Esto sabía a puré de lechuga podrida con cerdo y el pan era tan duro que casi se rompió los dientes. Cerró los ojos forzándose a sí misma a tomar otro bocado mientras fantaseaba con el pan dulce de su mamá todo el tiempo.

A medio camino su estómago no pudo soportar más y apartó el plato a un lado. Vegeta estaba mirando a la pared del fondo ya habiendo descartado su plato a sus pies. Ella sólo podía imaginar lo hambriento que estaba. Mal bastardo que era, todavía era un Saiyajin y si era algo parecido a Goku, él necesitaba comer tres veces más alimentos con el fin de estar satisfecho.

"¿Quieres el resto de la mía?".

Vegeta la miró, sus fríos ojos negros la evaluaron y rasparon sobre sus hombros desnudos y brazos delgados, haciéndola sentir escuálida e insignificante.

"Cómetelo". Él miró a lo lejos despidiéndola como si fuera nada.

El primer impulso de Bulma fue de retirarse. Él la hacía sentir incómoda. Como un estudiante novato en una clase mayor o como si ella fuera inferior a la nada y que incluso existir fuera un insulto para el mundo. Pero no se acobardó. No importaba como se sintiera en el interior, era como se comportaba en el exterior lo que importaba. Años de ser el centro del frenesí de los medios le habían enseñado esa muy importante lección.

Ella reunió su compostura y majestuosamente se le acercó con el plato en la mano. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo directamente delante de él, con sus ojos azules perforando dentro de los suyos oscuros desafiantemente.

"Yo sé que tienes hambre, Vegeta. Los Saiyayins comen cinco veces su peso en comida al día".

Él la miró sin pestañear y le tomó toda su fuerza interior a Bulma no acobardarse en frente suyo.

"Tú estás más necesitada de comida que yo, mujer". Él se burló de ella mientras hablaba, pero Bulma no vio más allá de sus palabras. Lo miró fijamente por un momento, digiriendo lo que le dijo, no como lo dijo. Si quitaba toda su repugnante e insultante insinuación, las palabras mismas eran consideradas. De hecho, él estaba tomando en cuenta su supervivencia aquí en esta fría y húmeda mazmorra donde sólo estaban los dos. A su manera retorcida la estaba cuidando.

Ella dio un enervante paso hacia atrás y su perspicaz mente analítica procesó la información a un ritmo astronómico. Vegeta era un bastardo de sangre fría que destruyó a todos y a todo lo que había conocido. Pero también era la única persona de pie entre ella y cierta horrible humillación y la muerte. Era mejor acariciar al feroz león detrás de las orejas que agarrar su cola.

Miró a su plato. No había dejado mucho de su papilla, pero un gran trozo de pan permanecía. Ella lo colocó entre ellos, directamente debajo de su nariz, antes de darle la más amplia, la más deslumbrante sonrisa de su arsenal.

"¿Estás bromeando? Tú no pensarás que tengo este extremadamente precioso y absolutamente delicioso cuerpo, por hartarme de todo lo que se cruza en mi camino ¿verdad?". Ella miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta e inhaló delicadamente. "Quiero decir, en serio, ellos no piensan que las tácticas de hambre en realidad van a trabajar en una hembra humana, ¿verdad?. Vivimos a dieta. ¿Y el pan? No lo creo. Yo no consumo carbohidratos".

Deseó que su estómago no retumbara para revelar su mentira, pero en el fondo, sabía que Vegeta necesita más comida que ella para sobrevivir. El metabolismo Saiyajin era una cosa complicada y si él no obtenía suficientes alimentos eventualmente se debilitaría. Y si sus planes de escape alguna vez iban a cumplirse, necesitaba a Vegeta en la mejor forma posible.

"Bueno, eso explicaría por que ustedes humanos son tan escuálidos. Si sus mujeres están constantemente hambrientas ¿Cómo se podría esperar que den a luz a una descendencia fuerte?". Él agarró el plato y Bulma resopló en respuesta antes de caminar lejos. Su plato vacío cayó al piso antes de que regresara a la cama y ella silenciosamente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hey, ¿por qué no explotaste tu salida de aquí todavía?. Por lo que yo puedo decir estas paredes están hechas de nada más que acero. Eso es apenas una barrera para un Saiyajin. Deberías ser capaz de atravesarlas como papel maché".

Vegeta se apartó de la pared y le clavó los ojos con intensidad. Ella agarró la manta y tragó cuando él caminó lentamente con paso majestuoso en su dirección. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no dejar caer sus ojos más abajo para ver lo que había entre sus piernas.

"El collar que llevo no me permite reunir mis poderes".

Inconscientemente sus palabras atrajeron los ojos de Bulma al collar de metal formando una banda alrededor de su grueso cuello. Las luces rojas intermitentes eran casi hipnóticas, como si le estuvieran contando una historia o tal vez un secreto. Si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo sería capaz de escuchar lo que estaban tratando de decirle. Vegeta se irguió ante ella arrojándole su sombra, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable que la hizo temblar. Ella dio un paso atrás y sus pantorrillas golpearon el catre.

"Así que sólo tienes la fuerza de un hombre común". Le susurró. Él le sonrió lentamente y sus dientes destellaron debajo de su labio curvado. Se estiró para agarrar sus brazos desnudos, tirándola más cerca.

"Te aseguro que no soy un hombre ordinario". Susurró y sus labios se posaron a pocos milímetros de los de ella. Bulma estaba paralizada por su presencia y apenas podía moverse, mucho menos hablar, pero forzó salir las palabras.

"Me refiero a la fuerza de un humano".

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente y tiró de ella hacia arriba por lo que quedó de puntillas.

"Tú hablas muchísimo acerca de los Saiyajins. ¿Cómo es qué sabes lo que soy, pequeña mujer? ¿Cómo es qué _me_ conoces _?_ ". Preguntó, su voz suave era una amenaza que envió a cada nervio del cuerpo de Bulma a hormiguear "¿Eres una espía colocada por Zabon? ¿Estás trabajando con él para destruirme?".

Bulma sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas por el miedo y sus dedos de los pies se curvaron en el suelo. Sacudió negativamente su cabeza con rapidez y su cabello cayó alrededor de su rostro.

"Goku es mi mejor amigo. O era. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Él siempre ha tenido un gran apetito". Ella respondió en un apuro. "Yo vi como luchaste contra mis amigos antes de la llegada de Freezer a través de una bola de cristal. Juro que no soy una espía".

Vegeta la miró fijamente, buscando la mentira en su rostro transparente. Las puntas de su cabello sedoso rozaron el dorso de sus manos y era todo lo que podía hacer para no estremecerse de placer. A pesar de su fragilidad, ella era realmente una pequeña cosa hermosa. Si era una espía, entonces Zabon había elegido correctamente. Su aspecto exótico y fragilidad apelaron a él de una manera que mujeres guerreras o esclavas sexuales no lo hicieron. No había engaño en sus cristalinos ojos azules, pero lo que vio lo perturbo enormemente. Por supuesto, había miedo, pero hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a mirar más allá de eso. Detrás de su miedo había algo más, algo mucho más oscuro. Era la soledad. El tipo de soledad que ocurre sólo cuando se está rodeado de gente y sin embargo, completamente aislado de ellos. Era el tipo de soledad con la que Vegeta estaba íntimamente familiarizado.

Él la empujó lejos y se dió la vuelta para mirar a la puerta.

"¿Bola de cristal?". Él cuestionó sin estar realmente interesado en la respuesta. Sólo estaba buscando una transición a un tema diferente.

Bulma liberó su aliento contenido. La chica valiente en su interior le estaba gritando que se mantuviera firme y que no lo dejara intimidarla, pero la voz de la razón en su cabeza le advirtió. Por una vez escuchó a la razón y ella ya había pasado por su primer obstáculo real con Vegeta.

"Es algo así como un dispositivo de visualización remota". Dijo pero dudó que Vegeta estuviera interesado en las complejidades de la magia antigua. Ella apenas lo hacía. A Bulma le gustaba la ciencia dura y fría. Nunca mentía y la respuesta era siempre la misma, no importa cuantas veces ejecutaras la ecuación.

"Y en caso de que te estés preguntando, mi nombre es Bulma". Ella espetó para cubrir su debilidad y volvió a sentarse en la cama, de repente exhausta. Le sacó la lengua a la espalda de Vegeta cuando él simplemente se encogió de hombros ante su explicación.

Ahora que la emoción había terminado, tenía que hacer pis. La confrontación siempre le hacía eso por alguna razón. Algunas personas tenían dolores de vientre por el estrés, en cambio ella tenía una vejiga con fuga.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y observó una pequeña caja y un lavabo en la esquina. Se bajó de la cama asegurándose de mantener la mayor distancia entre ella y Vegeta como sea posible. Tan pronto como Bulma se movió, la piel entre los omóplatos de Vegeta se contrajo y se alejó, volviendo a su esquina.

La caja le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y estaba cubierta con una tapa. Su nariz se arrugó en disgusto y ella la volteó para mirar dentro. Como sospechaba era un inodoro, aunque estaba más limpio de lo que esperaba. Se volvió hacia Vegeta que estaba haciendo evidentes esfuerzos para no mirarla. Sin embargo, ella todavía podía ver su perfil y no tenía ninguna duda de que él tenía una excelente visión periférica.

"¿Qué?". Él espetó después de que ella siguió mirándolo.

"Tengo que orinar".

"Bien por ti".

Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro pero no se movió de su posición.

"¿Qué?". Él espetó más fuerte volviéndose para mirarla. Su rostro era una tormenta de molestia que incrementó la presión de su vejiga aún más.

"Bueno, yo no puedo, ya sabes. ¿Te puedes dar la vuelta o algo?".

"Mujer jodida. Como si quisiera verte hacer eso. Sólo hazlo y deja de ladrar".

Por un instante pensó que iba a hacer caso omiso de su petición pero él se dio la vuelta e inclinó su antebrazo sobre la pared del fondo, de espaldas a ella. Bulma solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un rato, sus ojos siguieron la línea de su columna vertebral, en como esta se curvaba hacia abajo entre sus amplios omóplatos antes de sumergirse en su espalda baja. Podía ver cada patrón y grupo de sus músculos mientras se flexionaba. Él realmente era perfecto, hasta los talones.

Ella se sacudió y subió la manta para que pudiera sentarse.

Y esperó.

Normalmente no era tímida. Ella había hecho pis suficientes veces en servicios públicos para estar acostumbrada a las personas que están en el siguiente puesto de la cola, pero aquellas habían sido mujeres. Ciertamente no tenían enfrente el culo desnudo (énfasis en el realmente agradable culo desnudo actualmente presentado a ella) de un hombre que estaba de pie en la misma habitación.

Rápidamente abrió la llave del grifo a su lado, suspirando audiblemente como si eso hiciera truco. Una vez que hubo terminado, se encontró con otro dilema. Cerró el grifo y se aclaró la garganta.

"Maldición, mátame. ¿Ahora qué?".

"¿Cómo me limpio? Quiero decir. No veo ningún pañuelo de papel".

Los anchos hombros Vegeta temblaron y ella no podía decir si era de diversión o de rabia. Él dejó caer su frente en el brazo antes de contestar.

"Sólo pisa el botón por tu pie y no bajes del asiento".

Bulma arrastró sus ojos de la fina forma en que Vegeta le era obsequiado y encontró el botón en el suelo para pisar. Oyó la descarga del inodoro y de repente un chorro de agua fría se disparó entre sus piernas. Ella chilló y voló fuera de la taza del baño en una ráfaga de cabello azul y pliegues grises.

"¡Eso fue simplemente obsceno!". Ella le siseo al baño como si pudiera verbalmente castigarlo por su conducta.

Miró a Vegeta, notando que sus hombros temblaban de nuevo. Estaba casi segura de que se estaba riendo esta vez, pero cuando él se dio la vuelta un momento después, su rostro estaba completamente impasible.

Más que un poco molesta, Bulma salió enfadada de regreso al catre y procedió a hacer absolutamente nada. Estaba todo el día y la noche en una pequeña celda sin televisión ni libros. Sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Sin problemas que resolver. Ahora entendía por que ellos lo llamaban tortura. Ella suspiró pesadamente y se echó hacia atrás.

"Caramba. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer todo el día?". Murmuró sin realmente esperar una respuesta de su estoico compañero de celda.

"Ejercicio".

Ella volvió su cabeza asombrada por como Vegeta se movía en los pasos de una hermosa kata. Sus músculos se tensaron hipnóticamente bajo su piel de caramelo y pronto él brillaba por el sudor. Ella se dio la vuelta y metió las manos debajo de su mejilla para mirar, fascinada con cada movimiento que hacía.

"Por supuesto, ejercicio". Ella susurró para sí misma, mientras pensaba que tal vez la tortura no era tan mala después de todo.


	4. capítulo Cuatro

**Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

"Si no bajas tu gordo trasero y haces algo, tu cuerpo se deteriorará".

"¡Gordo!". Bulma gritó y se sentó erguida tan rápido que su manta cayó a su regazo. Ella se apresuró a cubrir sus senos y el calor bañó sus mejillas. "Pensé que habías dicho que estaba escuálida".

Vegeta la miró con atención desde debajo de sus cejas oscuras mientras hacía otra flexión. Él había capturado su descuido y estaba aliviado de mirar al suelo. Sus senos eran realmente magníficos. Su pálida piel de alabastro brillaba bajo la dura luz haciéndola casi etérea. Sus pezones estaban duros y rojos por la piel desnuda sensible erosionada por la lana áspera de la manta.

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvo una mujer. No era de ninguna manera un eunuco como sus compañeros creían. Simplemente prefería que sus mujeres fueran de una clase diferente. Era típico de él explorar nuevos planetas por horas e incluso días antes de que se supusiera que los purgara. Merodeaba a través de sus confiados callejones y visitaba sus puntos de reunión y no le era difícil encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a llevarlo a su casa para pasar la noche. Pura lujuria, sin la mancha del miedo o la codicia. Ni ellas sabían quien era él, ni él les pagaba por su tiempo. Ellas sólo lo querían por quien era, nada más. Al final las mataba por supuesto. Mataba a su planeta entero. Pero por unas pocas horas no sería más que ellos, piel, sudor y sexo crudo.

Él apretó sus ojos cerrándolos e hizo otra serie rápida de flexiones antes de obtener de nuevo su cuerpo bajo control. Necesitaba dejar de tener esos pensamientos si iba a conseguir pasar la próxima prueba con su dignidad intacta. No importaba como, no podía darles a Zabon y a Jeice la satisfacción de saber que deseaba a la mujer con la que lo encarcelaron. Eso les daría la ventaja que necesitaban en su permanente lucha por el dominio.

Más importante, él _no_ cedería a su deseo de abrirle la piernas a lo ancho y follarla hasta que gritara su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la nave la escuchara. Lo que tenía que hacer era recordarse a sí mismo lo fea que era.

"Puedo ver tu culo desparramado desde aquí, mujer".

"Oooh". Bulma siseó y se disparó de su asiento, tirando la punta de su manta detrás suyo como si fuera la cola de un vestido elegante. Se imaginó que ella se vería impresionante en ambientes opulentos. Brillaría en un salón de baile o en un salón del trono. Estaba destinada a ser la esposa de un rey. Era una lástima que nunca lo sería.

Ella paseó por la habitación con sus ojos escupiendo fuego hacia él cada vez que pasaba. Al menos ahora se estaba en moviendo. Había estado casi inmóvil en la cama durante dos días, sólo levantándose para usar las instalaciones. Por supuesto, su boca siguió moviéndose todo el tiempo. Él no pensó que era posible que alguien tuviera tanto que decir. Sin embargo, en las últimas horas ella había caído en un misterioso silencio. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su piel parecía más pálida. Sabía con sólo mirarla que su espíritu se estaba rompiendo.

Demasiadas veces había visto prisioneros hundirse en el desaliento sólo por la falta de ejercicio. La actividad física mantiene la sangre en movimiento y eso mantiene al corazón latiendo fuerte. Lo más importante, esto mantiene la venganza a la vanguardia en la mente de uno, lo cual era la verdadera táctica para sobrevivir en los calabozos de la nave de Freezer. Había que vivir para el día en que ibas a exigir tu venganza o sería demasiado fácil desvanecerse y morir.

Ella salió de su visión, pero él podía oír crujir la manta alrededor. Estaba bastante seguro de que la mujer no podía hacerle daño pero le disgustaba no ser capaz de ver donde estaba. Una vida a la espera de un ataque le había enseñado a nunca darle la espalda a nadie sin importar cuan débiles pudieran parecer.

Él saltó y agitó sus brazos para aliviar la quemadura en sus músculos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, ejercitarse mientras su ki estaba minado siempre era más gratificante. La fuerza y la resistencia de sus músculos sin su ki-infundido era un testimonio de lo verdaderamente poderoso que era.

Sin dar a conocer su propósito, él cambió su peso para poder verla por el rabillo de sus ojos. Ella arregló la manta de tal manera que esta quedó fuertemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo en un estilo toga. Sus ojos se cerraron y se puso a tararear. Dobló sus rodillas con los pies apuntando hacia afuera. Se enderezó de la cintura para arriba y rebotó en sus pies varias veces antes de venir a descansar en la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Él exploró sus piernas desnudas debajo de la caída de la manta, todo el camino abajo hasta los pies y sus cejas se levantaron, era el único reconocimiento a su logro.

La melodía que tarareaba bajaba y subía, era alguna canción de cuna extranjera la cual se enhebraba a través de su alma. Bulma empezó a bailar con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dio vueltas a su alrededor. Ella se sumergió con la música, se balanceó con esta y saltó a través del aire. Su cabello azul flotaba a su alrededor, deslizándose por su espalda y acariciando su clavícula desnuda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro era la imagen de la alegría pura mientras hacía círculos alrededor de él, en una danza elegante que nunca había visto antes.

Los pliegues de la horrible manta se dilataron y Vegeta fue golpeado por el impulso insano de alcanzarla y agarrar una esquina. Un pequeño tirón y ella estaría girando en torno a él desnuda, toda la piel blanca y el cabello azul. Tan hermosa como un copo de nieve en el viento.

Estar descalza sobre el piso metálico cobró su precio y ella perdió el equilibrio en medio de una pirueta chocando contra él con fuerza. Vegeta instintivamente extendió la mano para estabilizarla, agarrando sus codos. Las manos de ella se posaron en el pecho de él. Pétalos ligeros y tan suaves. Sus ojos de zafiro se abrieron de golpe, impresionándolo con la pura intensidad de su color. Nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos antes. Eran joyas brillantes e infinitamente profundas. Sus labios rosa se separaron por la falta de aire y él pudo ver un rubor tiñendo su mejilla no dañada.

"El Lago de los Cisnes". Ella le susurró como si él debiera saberlo. Vegeta no dijo nada, pero no la dejó ir tampoco.

"Yamcha trató de enseñarme a luchar pero nunca podía recordar las katas. Sin embargo, conozco cada paso del Lago de los Cisnes. Creo que es la música. No hay ningún tono en la lucha ni ritmo. Pero cuando escucho el ballet, este vibra a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo". Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para escuchar el eco de las notas en el aire.

Vegeta barrió sus ojos sobre su rostro, mirándola, buscando respuestas a la infinidad de preguntas que su sola presencia le planteaban. Ella era tan diferente a cualquier persona que alguna vez había encontrado en toda su vida.

"Hay un ritmo en la lucha. Es la sangre y la violencia. Este palpita en el aire, golpeando más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que es lo único que se puede oír".

Bulma frunció los labios y sus cejas se estrecharon.

"La única cosa que tú puedes oír, querrás decir".

"¿Qué diferencia hace?".

Ella se encogió de hombros y la manta se deslizó, revelando más de su piel. "Ninguna en absoluto, supongo".

La decepción en su voz le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sus ojos bajaron a mirar sus manos sobre su pecho. Estaban tan pálidas en contraste con su piel bronceada.

"Los Saiyajins tienen un baile".

"¿Lo tienen?". Él fue recompensado por la golosina de información cuando sus ojos se dispararon de regreso a los suyos.

"Sí, pero no es tan delicada".

"¿Cómo es eso?".

Su sonrisa lentamente se estiró en sus labios carnosos lo que hizo que el vientre de ella se estremeciera profundamente.

"Se trata de la sumisión y dominación". Él ronroneó.

Bulma podía sentir el calor del aire entre ellos. Su respiración se tornó superficial y no importaba cuantas veces inhalara no parecía obtener suficiente aire. Sus dedos se cerraron inconscientemente sobre el pecho de Vegeta y sus uñas rasparon sobre sus pezones endurecidos.

"Por supuesto. Los Saiyajins machos probablemente tienen todo tipo de rituales para mantener a sus mujeres en línea". Ella trató de sonar despectiva pero era difícil cuando su voz se oía entrecortada y ligera.

Su sonrisa se profundizó, tornándose más oscura en vez de más brillante - más depredadora. No había manera de que él fuera a decirle que la danza de apareamiento Saiyajin era todo acerca de las hembras _permitiendo_ a sus machos elegidos dominar sobre ellos.

El sonido chirriante del pestillo de la puerta siendo arrojado los asustó. Saltando apartándose, Vegeta cambió su peso para que sus hombros la protegieran. Tomando su señal tácita ella retrocedió, poniéndose totalmente detrás de él.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Zabon, vestido con un traje de seda verde y crema, apoyado en un bastón de plata. Acurrucado junto a él, con una sonrisa enorme estaba Jeice, vestido con suaves pantalones y una muy fina camisa blanca.

"¡Es la hora del baño, mis queridos!". Jeice gorgojeó con voz cantarina. Pero su sonrisa pronto se puso al revés cuando notó a Bulma envuelta en la única manta del cuarto.

"Oh bien, es solo que no quiero tener que hacerlo todo". El arrulló y Zabon sonrió malvadamente en respuesta.

Bulma sintió algo enfermo aleteando en la base de su vientre. Zabon miró hacia su amante sonriéndole con cariño. Él besó la punta de la nariz de Jeice y lo recogió más cerca de su lado.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto, mi lindo". Ronroneó Zabon.

Más rápido de lo que Bulma pudo seguir con sus ojos, Zabon atacó a Vegeta. La punta de plata del bastón que él estaba sosteniendo lo golpeó en el centro de su pecho y Vegeta cayó de rodillas, convulsionando violentamente. Bulma llegó a él, pero se alejó a último momento cuando se dio cuenta de la electricidad pulsando a través de su cuerpo.

Zabon retiró el bastón y Vegeta cayó a su lado agarrándose el pecho. Bulma se arrodilló detrás de él y sus suaves manos vinieron a descansar en su cuello y su hombro mientras comprobaba su pulso. Estaba vivo y de la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula aún estaba consciente, solo momentáneamente paralizado.

"Pobre Vegeta. Cuan impotente te debes sentir. Todo ese orgullo. Todo ese supuesto poder de tus ancestros reales y sin embargo no eres más que un perro callejero esperando ser pateado. Eres la mierda en el talón de Freezer, Vegeta y no puedo esperar el día en que él finalmente te raspe".

Bulma estaba mirando a Vegeta mientras hablaba Zabon, por lo que no vio a Jeice venir detrás suyo. Él tiró la manta lejos y rió cruelmente cuando ella se encogió detrás de Vegeta tratando de cubrirse así misma con las manos. Él la agarró por detrás, sujetando sus brazos a los lados, así toda su parte delantera desnuda era visible para su amante.

"Eres una pequeña cosa tan encantadora. Habría sido divertido jugar contigo, pero nunca tocaría las sobras de Vegeta. Podría contraer una enfermedad de mono o algo". Jeice le susurró al oído. Las rodillas de Bulma se ablandaron y el alivio se desbordó a través de ella. Prácticamente le aseguró que ni él ni Zabon la violarían y cerró los ojos hundiéndose contra su pecho.

"Eso es, por supuesto, _si_ Vegeta te toma. Estamos observando, ya sabes".

Bulma se tensó en sus brazos como si hubiese hecho contacto con un cable eléctrico vivo. Con los ojos horrorizados observó como Zabon enganchaba la punta de su bastón en la parte frontal del collar de Vegeta ajustándolo como si fuera una correa. Ella todavía estaba fría de aturdido terror cuando Zabon arrastró a Vegeta por el piso y salieron por la puerta. Ellos desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina abandonándola en el abrazo de Jeice.

"¿Realmente no creíste que estabas a salvo, verdad?. De una manera u otra vas a ser follada aquí abajo. Y cuando este hecho, bajarás a los cuartos de esclavos, donde pasarás cada día del resto de tu vida, separando esos dulces muslitos para cualquier hombre que te quiera".

Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y sus obscenamente largos dedos cubrieron su montículo arrastrándose hacia su entrada. "Tal vez debería hacerlo ahora, antes de que Vegeta consiga un gusto. De esta manera los dos podemos ser felices".

La sensación de visceral repugnancia de sus manos en su cuerpo y su meloso aliento en su cuello envió a Bulma a una rabia frenética. Sin pensar en las consecuencias ella se echó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Suéltame! Te odio. ¡Te mataré!".

Ella golpeó su cabeza en su nariz y le propinó patadas en sus espinillas. Luchó contra su dominio con toda la furia de su alma pero al final fue insustancial contra su fuerza. Él rió burlonamente en su oído, pero al menos sus manos se había ido, ahora estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla quieta. Ella lanzó su cabello fuera de su rostro y sus ojos chocaron con los de Vegeta.

Él y Zabon estaban de pie en la puerta. Zabon se estaba riendo disimuladamente, pero Bulma no podía comprender la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta. Era fría y distante, pero detrás de sus ojos negros ella pensó que podía ver fuego.

"Vamos, mi lindo. Ya sabes como odio cuando juegas sin mí". Zabon le puso mala cara a Jeice.

"Tienes razón por supuesto, mi amor. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Ella es tan dulce. Me encanta cuando están sin domar".

"En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo, pero esto era tu pequeño plan. Si quieres jugar a un juego diferente, entonces necesitas hacérmelo saber".

"No, no. Este juego es perfecto. Finalicémoslo. Estos pequeños esclavos sucios necesitan tomar su baño".

"Por supuesto". Ronroneó Zabon y tiró a Vegeta lejos. Para alivio de Bulma los siguieron de cerca. Ellos tomaron una caminata corta por el pasillo antes de ser empujados en un cuarto no más grande que la celda en la cual acababan de estar. La única diferencia era que en lugar de un piso de acero este no era más que una rejilla. Los bordes soldados rasgaron el fondo de las suaves plantas de Bulma cuando ella muy cuidadosamente hizo su camino dentro de la habitación.

Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la puerta y vió como Zabon y Jeice abrieron algunos paneles de pared para revelar una gorda manguera amarilla. Zabon la sacó del estante y tomó unos pasos más cerca de ellos.

"¿Listos?". Él preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Bulma tragó con fuerza, había visto suficientes películas para saber lo que le esperaba.

La sonrisa de Zabon se amplió cuando no respondieron y le hizo una seña a Jeice por encima del hombro para activar el agua. Riendo felizmente, Jeice giró la perilla naranja.

Bulma vio como la manguera se hinchó justo antes de que el chorro de agua saliera de la boquilla. El agua helada la golpeó con tal velocidad que esta noqueó el aire fuera de sus pulmones cuando la empujó contra la pared del fondo.

Ella gritó de dolor. El agua apedreó a su cuerpo hasta que su piel se sintió como si fuera a partirse y lavara sus frágiles huesos. Giro alrededor de la pared, tratando de escapar de la explosión, pero esta la siguió sin piedad, como cuchillos de hielo tratando de corta surcos en su tierna carne. Gritó, pidiendo que se detuvieran, pero a través de la inundación de agua sólo podía oír risas.

De repente el ataque fue interrumpido. Ella se agachó desnuda sintiéndose casi como un animal. Miró sobre su hombro con miedo de lo que pudiera ver. Vegeta estaba parado en frente suyo, anclado al piso por pura fuerza de voluntad cuando él tomó toda la fuerza de la explosión en el pecho.

"Ah. ¿No es tan dulce, Zabon? Creo que la ama".

Zabon se rio y giró la boquilla para aumentar la presión. "Tienes razón, él debe amarla".

Vegeta solo ajustó su postura, negándose a mirar detrás de él. Sabía cuan intensa la presión de agua de la manguera podía ser. Había experimentado "la hora del baño" muchas veces antes. Pero cuando vio como esta lanzó a Bulma contra la pared se conmocionó. La forma en que ella hizo piruetas a través del aire le recordó a su baile, pero sin la gracia o la belleza, solo el terror.

Su primer instinto había sido correr hasta Zabon, tirar la manguera de sus manos y luego golpearlo sangrientamente con ésta. Nunca en su vida entera Vegeta había tenido una reacción de este tipo en respuesta a ver a alguien herido. Fueron sus gritos lo que realmente lo hizo. Ellos perforaron su cráneo, taladraron hacia abajo a través de sus dientes y chocaron en su pecho. Tenía que hacer que los gritos pararan.

Sabiendo que él era impotente para detener la tortura, hizo la única cosa que podía hacer, protegerla de esta. Se sintió enfermo por hacerlo. Las miradas de pura sorpresa y deleite en las caras de Zabon y Jeice eran exasperantes, pero parecía que no podía detenerse a sí mismo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar un paso a un lado y la explosión la golpearía otra vez, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía soportar oír sus gritos. No podía soportar ver su dolor.

Su vida y escasa reputación de orgullo que creó se terminaron. Ellos no se detendrían ante nada ahora para atormentarlo sin cesar. Incluso si la mujer moría aquí abajo, nunca le dejarían olvidar su momentánea debilidad por ella. Él bien podría cortar también su propia garganta.

Algo frío y húmedo se presionó contra su columna vertebral. Él podía sentir cada almohadilla de la punta de sus dedos desplegándose a través de su espalda. Su mano, eso era todo. Ella no presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo buscando robar su calor. No se inclinó contra él por la fuerza. Por el contrario, estaba simplemente presionando su mano para tranquilizarlo y a sí misma, diciéndole que estaban bien. Que iban a sobrevivir esto. Él sintió algo cálido perforar su núcleo y dentro una frágil semilla de oro creció con fuerza.

"Quédate detrás de mí". Él gruñó y pudo sentir sus dedos rizarse en respuesta.

"Sí, Vegeta". Él podía oír la frialdad y el miedo en su voz y amplió su postura, mirando hacia abajo a sus enemigos. Con una mirada sucintamente transmitió su desprecio por ellos. No había nada que pudieran hacerle que ya no había sido hecho. Sus pequeños juegos eran viejos y trillados.

Zabon sonrió burlonamente en respuesta, sabiendo que por ahora, su juego había terminado. Su resultado deseado había sido logrado y cuando los esclavos regresaran a la celda, su juego seria acelerado aún más por los elementos.

Jeice cerró el agua y Zabon enrolló la manguera hacia arriba. Una vez hecho esto, Jeice saltó felizmente por delante de Vegeta para recoger a Bulma en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso a cuan mojada estaba. Él estaba tan tibio, casi caliente al tacto. Ella quería apoyarse en él para disfrutar de su calor, pero el orgullo y la repugnancia la detuvieron. Prefería tener los dedos de sus manos y sus pies pudriéndose con hipotermia que dejar que siquiera una fracción de su calor la entibie. Moriría antes de dejarlo tocarla.

Un gruñido profundo recorrió el cuarto, tan bajo que apenas era audible, aparentemente involuntario. Cargaba consigo un trasfondo de significado que Bulma no estaba en condiciones de interpretar. Ella levantó la vista, mientras se esforzaba en alejarse de su captor. Vegeta todavía le daba la espalda, su columna vertebral estaba rígida y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente a sus lados. Delante de él, Zabon estaba de pie con una sonrisa perfecta adornando sus labios perfectos. Él giró el brillante bastón de plata en sus dedos y los fluorescentes se reflejaron a través de la esbelta longitud hipnóticamente. Ella parpadeó cuando la luz la cegó y miró lejos.

"Tú sabes, Vegeta, que con el collar puesto si te golpeo con la electricidad del bastón mientras estás mojado bien puedo matarte. ¿Tú no vas a hacerme hacer eso, verdad?. Sin duda, no vale la pena que mueras por la pequeña mujer".

Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto a Zabon a través de su frente bajada. El odio y la furia guerreaban en su sangre, pulsando a través de sus venas. Desesperadamente deseo ser liberado del collar que dominaba su poder. Quería nada más que asesinar a todos en el cuarto. Incluso a la mujer. Especialmente a la mujer. Ella sin saberlo expuso su debilidad a sus enemigos. La insondable necesidad de protegerla. La necesidad de tenerla.

Vegeta movió su cabeza hacia un lado, usando sus periféricos para mirar detrás de él. Los ojos de la mujer estaban abatidos y su cuerpo se esforzaba en alejarse de su captor. Podía ver que ella estaba helada. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y podía oír el chasquido de sus dientes desde donde estaba, sin embargo, se negó a la fácil fuente de calor de su enemigo. Al igual que ella se negó intentar robar su calor no ofrecido antes. El orgullo la detuvo. El orgullo la hizo fuerte, incluso cuando estaba abominablemente débil.

El ceño fruncido de Vegeta se oscureció. Odiaba a la mujer, pero no pudo evitar sino sentirse impresionado con su fuerza interior. Una parte suya la quería muerta, así ya no podía imponerse a sí misma más tiempo en su ya caótica vida, pero el sólo pensamiento de ella sin vida a sus pies lo hacía querer enfurecerse y despedazar el mundo hasta que este se encontrara hecho jirones sangrientos. No podía intentar por sí mismo entender la situación en la que se encontraba. No tenía experiencia, ni marcadores de como debía comportarse. Sin ninguna estrategia de batalla, su única acción lógica fue la retirada.

Él se encogió de hombros ante Zabon quien rio efusivamente antes de conducirlo del cuarto, de regreso a su celda. Bulma los vio salir con sus enormes ojos tristes. Jeice mordisqueó su oreja y ella se apartó con disgusto. Él se rio disimuladamente ante su reacción y su aliento cosquilleó sobre su piel mojada. Ella tiritó, cerrando sus ojos cuando el dolor de la soledad y el abandono rasgaron a través de su pecho.

"¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?". Susurró débilmente, de repente tan cansada que apenas podía encontrar la fuerza para resistir.

"¿Tú?. Esto nada tiene que ver contigo, mi pequeña bonita. Tú eres sólo un peón en nuestro juego de nunca acabar con Vegeta. Nosotros lo atormentamos y él nos vende al menor precio al Señor Freezer. Nosotros tomamos algo que él valora y él vacía nuestras cuentas secretas. Es una hermosa danza que hemos perfeccionado durante años".

Bulma levantó el rostro hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados para orar en silencio. En el dorso de sus párpados podía ver destellos de colores y recordó los días de verano que solía pasar con Goku cuando era una niña. Sabía ahora que estaba en el infierno. Su único alivio era el conocimiento de que iba a morir pronto. Sabía en su corazón que no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir desnuda y mojada en la fría celda de metal a la que Jeice la iba a arrojar.

"Realmente me gustaría pasar la dichosa posición de "Peón en Maníacos Juegos Mentales" a alguien más por favor". Ella murmuró sin esperanza.

"Lo siento, sólo tú lo harás. Ya viste como él te protegió justo ahora. En todos nuestros años nunca hemos presenciado a Vegeta hacer tal cosa. Apuesto a que está rasgándose un nuevo culo ahora mismo. Que jodidamente fantástico. Tomarte de él sería el plato principal. Jeice acarició su cuello alargado, justo por debajo de su oreja, antes de ronronearle por última vez a ella. "Pero primero, tenemos que ver si Vegeta te salvará o dejara que te congeles hasta la muerte".

Con la cabeza aun colgando hacia atrás Bulma abrió los ojos. Las luces fluorescentes blancas apuñalaron sus retinas pero ella no parpadeó. Solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la blancura, preguntándose si el cielo podría ser tan ciego.


	5. capítulo Cinco

ADVERTENCIA: Clasificado por la crudeza de Vegeta y simplemente su maleducado comportamiento en general

IE: Lenguaje y conversación de sexo.

 **Libre Mi corazón**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Bulma temblaba tan fuerte por el frío intenso que sus huesos se sentían como si fueran a deshacerse. El agua se estaba congelando y ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Jeice la había llevado de vuelta a la celda y la empujó dentro descuidadamente. Buscó alrededor la manta pero como era de esperar esta faltaba. Todo lo que dejaron era el desnudo catre en la esquina de un muy frío cuarto metálico.

Ella recogió su largo cabello y lo retorció hacia fuera lo mejor que pudo. El agua salpicó en el piso metálico, sonando como el tintineo de campanillas al viento. Sabía que tenía que conseguir secarse lo antes posible o la hipotermia iba a establecerse. Deslizó sus manos sobre sus brazos y piernas enjugándose la humedad, mientras hacia su camino hacia el catre. Sus dientes castañeaban juntos y no importaba lo mucho que apretara la mandíbula, no podía conseguir que se detengan. Se enroscó en el colchón en una bola apretada envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, tratando de mantener tanta calidez en su centro como sea posible.

Vegeta miró los movimientos espasmódicos de la mujer. Podía decir que ella estaba haciendo bien su camino a la congelación. Aunque estaba tan empapado como Bulma, su temperatura corporal naturalmente alta quemaba el exceso de agua rápidamente, manteniéndolo confortablemente caliente. Desde el aspecto de la piel azulada alrededor de sus labios y la forma en que ella esporádicamente temblaba, los humanos no tenían las mismas capacidades que los Saiyajins.

Se dio la vuelta para no tener que ver. Su propio comportamiento en el baño le disgustaba. Nunca en su vida alguna vez se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro por proteger a otro. De hecho, pararse delante del spay era de poca importancia para él, aunque esto pudo haber salvado su vida. Si la primera explosión de agua sobre el pecho de la mujer no le hubiera roto las costillas, una ráfaga sostenida pudo hacerlo.

Él le echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Incluso ahora podía ver el área alrededor de sus costillas oscureciéndose con la sangre acumulada debajo de la piel. Si ella no conseguía calentarse pronto, moriría. Y si moría ahora, ¿cuál habría sido el punto de salvarla en el primer lugar?.

Sus dientes estaban castañeando, pero debajo de esto, podía oírla murmurando algo repetidas veces. Otra vez con el ruido. La mujer nunca se callaba, incluso cuando se estaba muriendo. Él sospechaba que ella incluso se pudriría en voz alta.

"¿Qué dijiste?".

Él se rehusó a verla mientras hablaba y miró enojado la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva.

"N-números-primos". Ella balbuceó. Sus palabras eran apenas audibles, provocando que Vegeta volteara y la enfrentara.

"¿Qué?".

"Y-yo estoy r- recitando los números primos. A-a-así no estaré t-tan f-fría. E-excepto q-que p-parece n-no p-puedo recordar ...". Sus palabras eran arrastradas y su mirada estaba cada vez más distante. Él frunció el ceño y sus ojos negros la evaluaron con frialdad. Ella estaba acurrucada tan apretada que estaba sorprendido de que su cuerpo entero no se hubiese pegado. Incluso si intentara levantarla para moverla, sería incapaz de recuperar el calor corporal necesario a tiempo.

Él se acercó y observó el oscurecimiento de sus ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada sin ver. Rápidamente tomó una decisión y una vez comprometido no podía haber ninguna influencia en su curso. Era uno de sus rasgos que lo convirtieron en un líder despiadado.

Sin palabras, la levantó y se colocó así mismo de tal manera que quedó sobre el catre con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Puso a Bulma sobre su pecho con la parte inferior del cuerpo de ella entre sus rodillas levantadas y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su espalda. Bulma comenzó a protestar, pero una vez que sintió su ardiente piel contra ella, todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar de alivio. Aferró sus brazos contra él y curvó sus rodillas hacia arriba por lo que quedaron pegadas al dorso de sus muslos.

Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho y respiró en todo lo que era Vegeta. No olía como cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Él olía al cloro del agua, pero bajo esto había aromas de calor y sangre. Sexo y violencia. El hambre y la necesidad. Y debajo de todo eso, incluso más profundo estaba el palpitante pulso de su poder. Esto le hizo agua la boca y a sus ojos lágrimas. Ella restregó su cara sobre su pecho, frotando su nariz contra él como un gato satisfecho, bebiéndolo, saboreando cada matiz.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil bajo su toque. La manera en que ella se estiraba contra él era casi animal. Lo estaba olfateando, complaciéndose en él, cubriéndose a sí misma en él. Ya sea que se diera cuenta o no, estaba marcándose a sí misma como suya.

Él empujó la espalda de ella con sus fuertes dedos congregados alrededor de sus antebrazos. Los somnolientos ojos de Bulma se encontraron con los suyos duros y calculadores. Su piel estaba empezando a sonrojarse por el calor pero, por la vacancia en sus ojos, él dudaba de que ella estuviera plenamente consciente de su entorno. Sus acciones no eran las de una mujer en posesión de todas sus facultades, todo había sido instintivo.

Bulma frunció el ceño y gimió por la pérdida de su calor. Los ojos de él se estrecharon pero ella no respondió a la amenaza planteada. Él resopló con desdén, satisfecho de que no estaba tratando de seducirlo y la colocó de nuevo en su pecho, aliviado cuando ella simplemente encontró un lugar cómodo y permaneció inmóvil.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos habían hecho más que despertar su irritación. Su cuerpo estaba generando aún más calor de lo normal. En parte como respuesta a su cuerpo frío ahora cubriéndolo, pero sobre todo porque él quería nada más que aceptar su invitación y separarle las piernas para follarla a su antojo.

Desplazó su mano entre ellos de manera que pudiera cubrir su erección con la palma. Estaba duro y su punta ya lloraba de deseo. Él creó una brecha entre sus cuerpos y enroscó su cola entre ellos para ocultar su vergüenza. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella recobrara sus sentidos y su dura verga fuera obligada a captar su notificación.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y miró las luces brillantes hasta que vio manchas. Lentamente contó sus respiraciones, deseando que su cuerpo volviera a estar bajo su control.

"Dime algo".

Su suave aliento cosquilleando sobre su pecho lo trajo de vuelta al presente más que sus palabras. Él cerró los ojos contra la luz con su cabeza aún inclinada hacia atrás.

"¿Decirte que?". Él cuestionó con acritud. Habría sido más enérgico pero tenía miedo de incluso parcialmente excitarse. Al menos ahora sus dientes no estaban castañeando y ella podía hablar en frases claras, aunque su carne todavía se sentía fría al tacto y su cabello mojado era una masa helada que se arrastraba a través de sus costillas.

"Una historia. Cualquier cosa para sacar a mi mente de cuan fría estoy. Háblame de ti".

"Keh. Mi vida no es un cuento para la hora de dormir, es más una historia de terror en todo caso".

"Aún mejor. Yo solía amar contar historias de fantasmas y las películas de terror ¡Son lo máximo! Mejor que algunas mentirosas película para chicas. El verdadero amor, mi culo".

Él suspiró profundamente y ella se acurrucó alrededor de su pecho en respuesta. Sus pequeñas uñas retozonas se arrastraron a lo largo de sus costillas antes de venir a descansar al lado su columna vertebral de nuevo.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando". Él respondió con voz hueca, aun ocultándose detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

Ella sonrió y él pudo sentir sus labios acariciar su piel.

"Cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a mostrar las maravillas de mi patea-traseros impresionante colección de DVD. Mejor aún, te llevaré al teatro".

Sus palabras se cortaron con un sobresalto doloroso y Vegeta sabía que ella estaba recordando que no había más colección de DVD o teatro. Él desplazó su mano por la espalda de ella y se dijo así mismo que era más sobre calentar su piel expuesta que por el consuelo.

"Voy a morir aquí abajo, ¿verdad, Vegeta?". Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro de aire a través de la piel de él, pero ellas sonaron con voz alta en sus oídos. Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no deseando contestar. Había pasado muchas veces aquí en el calabozo y siempre había vivido para ver el día siguiente. Pero él era fuerte. Siempre perseveró. Era un guerrero primero y un príncipe en segundo lugar. Nunca se permitiría a sí mismo morir como un prisionero.

"Y si no lo hago entonces sólo terminaré como la puta de la nave".

El labio superior de vegeta se curvó al ver a Jeice con sus mano entre las piernas de ella en su memoria. Tenía tanta ira en su interior hirviendo por encima de los bordes, solo esperando estallar. Era difícil para él imaginar que pudiera ser capaz de albergar más dentro de su alma, pero cuando la vio - el miedo en sus intermitentes ojos azules, cuan diminuta ella era comparada con Jeice, algo dentro de él rugió por ser libre. Vio sangre por solo un momento y sabía que estaba perdido. En el momento en que sintiera cualquier cosa menos desprecio por otra persona viva sería el momento anunciado de su caída.

"No dices mucho, Vegeta".

"¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Debo mentirte, sacar cuentos de hadas del aire?". Él espetó y ella se encogió de hombros, su rostro se deslizó hacia abajo así su mejilla se presionó contra su esternón. Sus suaves senos se apoyaron contra su estómago rígido y pudo sentir sus pezones endurecerse. Él se mordió el interior de sus propias mejillas y mantuvo su rostro inclinado hacia afuera.

"Sólo dime una historia".

"No tengo historias. Sólo verdades. Fui robado de mi casa. Forzado a la esclavitud. Sirvo a un amo que odio y la única cosa que me da alegría es cuando derramo la sangre de otro. Yo nací en el fuego del infierno y vivo para difundirlo a través del universo. Porque al menos si el universo se está quemando entonces nadie se dará cuenta de como mi alma está ardiendo con él".

La última parte se deslizó hacia afuera sin el consentimiento de Vegeta y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella con ira. Él aplastó el aire de sus pulmones pero ella no trató de liberarse. Permaneció lo más quieta posible, jugando a hacerse la muerta ante su lobo. Su pecho le ardía y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron fuera de las esquinas de sus ojos, goteando sobre el pecho de él. Quemaban como ácido, forzándolo a aflojar su agarre. Ella inhaló rápidamente, sus uñas se curvaron y se relajaron con su aliento.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, Vegeta?".

Vegeta desaceleró su respiración, intentando recuperar la calma. Inconscientemente, acompasó su respiración al ritmo del curvar y enderezar de los dedos de ella.

"Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un lujo". Él murmuró preguntándose si estaba muerto y esto realmente era el infierno.

"Tú dices la verdad. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas quienes mienten y engaña para salirse con la suya, tú solo la dices audazmente sin rodeos. Incluso tu cara la dice aunque en realidad no digas una palabra".

"¿Es eso así? ¿Tú puedes obtener todo eso de mi cara? Hay bastantes personas allá afuera que podrían discrepar".

"Eso es probablemente porque ellos no te miran a los ojos. Si miras más allá de toda esa oscuridad, lo puedes ver".

"¿Qué? ¿Vacío?".

"Fuego". Que fuese _El fuego del infierno_ dejó de decirse entre ellos. El tiempo transcurrió y el cabello de Bulma comenzó a secarse. Vegeta pasó los dedos por las hebras, en silencio maravillándose de cuan sedosas eran.

"Si te digo mi más profundo y oscuro secreto, ¿Prometes no decirlo?".

Vegeta resopló y sus dedos trabajaron a través de la maraña. Ella se estiró contra él, saboreando su calor y su toque.

"Tú me dijiste el tuyo, parece adecuado que te digo el mío".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que era un secreto?". Él olfateó su cabello, concentrándose en nada más que sus palabras – su comprensión de él. Dejó caer el enredo que sostenía y se presionó así mismo contra la pared. No podía escapar por que ella se derramaba sobre él como una segunda piel.

Ella se encogió de hombros y algo de su cabello se deslizó fuera de la suave extensión de su espalda para cosquillear las costillas de Vegeta. Unos pocos días encerrada en una celda con él y ya estaba presumiendo conocerlo. Incluso sin que hubiera estado dentro de ella todavía.

 _Todavía_

Pero lo estaría. Se lo prometió a sí mismo. Poniendo los juegos de Zabon y Jeice a un lado. La mujer que tan por casualidad reposaba encima suyo iba a enterarse lo que era ser presa. Su presa. Nadie que escarbara tan íntimamente en su mente se saldría con la suya. De hecho, ella estaba caliente ahora. Él la debería verterla en el piso, como la basura que era.

 _Y sin embargo_

Y sin embargo, él no podía encontrar la fuerza para moverse. Estaba drogado por su presencia, por el calor entre ellos. Su suave voz y aroma floral innato estaban hipnotizándolo. Ella habló y él se esforzó por oír. Ella se movió y los músculos de él se ondularon en respuesta. Ella curvó sus dedos y él exhaló.

"¿Quieres oír mi secreto o no?". Bulma hizo un puchero contra su pecho y se sintió como un beso. Debajo de sus palabras él podía escuchar el dolor y se preguntó si realmente quería oír lo que tenía que decir. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguna vez encontrara a alguien en este universo que no estuviera roto?. Él no respondió y ella lo tomó como su consentimiento.

"Cuando tenía dieciséis años me escapé de casa. Bueno, en verdad, me escapé de la universidad donde estaba trabajando en mi segundo PH.D.".

Vegeta bajó la barbilla para mirar hacia abajo a la coronilla de la cabeza. Podía ver la línea blanca de su cuero cabelludo y su cabello azul agua derramándose hacia abajo alrededor de sus hombros y sus costillas en un alboroto de rizos. Su rostro estaba oculto debajo de todo pero podía sentirla hablar contra él.

"¿Ese es tu gran secreto oscuro? ¿La princesa se escapó de casa? Pues bien carajo, no es de extrañar que estés neurótica". Vegeta se mofó con un sarcasmo tan espeso que prácticamente goteaba sobre ella.

Bulma lo mordió.

Justo en la costilla.

Vegeta se puso tieso como un palo y era todo lo que podía hacer para no saltar, darle la vuelta y empalarla con su dura verga en ese mismo momento y allí mismo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! Ya basta, mujer".

"Ese no es mi secreto. Deja de ser malvado".

"¡Malditos Dioses! ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Soy la puta encarnación del mal. De hecho, ya he terminado con este íntimo y esponjoso basura momento rosa. Suéltame de una puta vez".

"¡No!". Ella se subió, sentándose a horcajadas entre sus muslos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No creo que realmente quieras que me vaya".

En su nueva posición, no había confusión de la dura verga gruesa de Vegeta enclavada firmemente contra su humedad. Su cola estaba aplastada entre ellos y tuvo que tirar de esta lejos para evitar ser herido. El rostro de ella estaba enterrado debajo de su mentón y él podía sentir su caliente respiración jadeante hacer cosquillas sobre su garganta.

La ira hervía en sus venas porque ella tenía razón. Él no quería que se vaya. Lo que quería era levantarla y deslizar cada pulgada de sí mismo dentro de ella. La deseaba tanto que esto hizo a sus dientes doler y a su pecho apretarse.

En cambio, él enrosco sus dedos a través de los cabellos de ella y sostuvo la parte posterior de su cráneo con la palma de su mano. Apretó los dedos en un puño y sin piedad la tiró lejos de su pecho hasta que ella estuvo sentada erguida con su cabeza arrancada hacia atrás. Por primera vez él obtuvo una visión realmente clara de sus senos que no estaba contaminada por la mano de otro hombre. Ellos empujaban hacia delante y rojos pezones duros coronaban la rolliza carne blanca. Eran justo lo suficientemente redondeados como para caber perfectamente en su mano, sin desbordar. Un moretón oscuro se estaba extendiendo a través de sus costillas y su vientre, igualando al que tenía en la mejilla y él frunció el ceño. Su largo torso se cortaba en su cintura y sus caderas flameaban hacia afuera dramáticamente, haciendo un nido perfecto para la mata de vello azul entre sus muslos. Ella era realmente hermosa de una manera que Vegeta no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Bien, si Jeice está en lo correcto, entonces cuanto antes te folle, más pronto serás llevada de aquí a los cuartos de las putas. Mierda, tal vez ellos incluso me dejaran salir de aquí. Por lo menos yo no tendré que aguantar tus lloriqueo más y todo lo que tengo que hacer es montarte en mi verga".

Los ojos de ella se cerraron contra el dolor y su labio inferior tembló. Él sólo sabía que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez. Todo lo que la mujer hacía era llorar. _Fan-jodidamente-tastico_.

"Lo siento. No lo hice a propósito. Yo solo estoy asustada y frustrada. No sé que hacer. Estoy sola y pensé por un momento que podía trabar amistad contigo".

"No soy un tipo amigable". Disgustado, la lanzó a un lado, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando ella cayó para aterrizar en el piso al lado del catre. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, ignorando la propagación de frio que se centró en su corazón y se envolvió alrededor de sus costillas.


	6. capítulo Seis

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z

Nota de Tempestt: Sorprendentemente, he agonizado sobre esta historia mucho más que en cualquiera de mis otras. Vegeta está resultando ser absolutamente locuaz. Me he preocupado terriblemente por esto, hasta que finalmente decidí que tengo que escribir la historia como se está desarrollando en mi cabeza. Si lo hiciera de otra manera, me haría muy infeliz. He tratado con todas mis fuerzas ser fiel a mi príncipe Saiyajin, así que por favor cualquier comentario que tengan sería muy apreciado.

Kinky typo ha sido tan amable como para crear algunos fanart de esta historia. Puedes encontrar a su hermosa obra de arte en deviant art.

art/Art-Jam-Watched-118543998

 **Libre Mi corazón**

 **Capítulo Seis**

Bulma se sentó de espaldas hacia Vegeta con las piernas atraídas hacia su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus tobillos para mantenerse caliente y puso su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Trató de no temblar pero era difícil porque todo el piso de metal estaba frío y apenas había recuperado el calor de su cuerpo.

Vegeta se encorvo en el catre con el brazo arrojado sobre sus ojos. Estaba cansado y pensando seriamente en quedarse dormido. Su verga todavía le dolía ya que su dura longitud apuntaba contra su bajo vientre, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Desde que pateó a la mujer fuera de la cama estaba inexplicablemente frío. Como si algo profundo en su interior se congelara con cada respiración laboriosa que daba. Después de un rato, pudo sentir a la mujer jugueteando con algo debajo del catre, pero la última cosa que quería hacer era mirarla. Escuchó el chasquido del metal rompiéndose, seguido de golpes constantes del acero deslizándose sobre el acero repetidas veces.

"Soy un genio, ya sabes".

"Sí, el infierno". Él murmuró, sin preocuparse si ella lo escuchó. La mujer no podía incluso estar tranquila por cinco minutos.

"Probablemente puedo desactivar el collar alrededor de tu cuello".

Vegeta se disparó tan rápido que sus pies golpearon el piso al lado de ella con un impacto resonante. Bulma se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En su mano sostenía un alambre delgado que había desprendido del marco del catre, la punta afilada estaba a un punto de raspar contra el suelo. Él la miró estrechando los ojos.

"Define genio".

"¿No estabas escuchando mi historia?. El segundo PH.D. por la época en que tenía dieciséis años. Tengo tantos títulos que podía limpiarme el culo durante un año".

"Eso no significa nada para mí, pequeña humana. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes algo acerca de la tecnología extraterrestre?".

"Son las luces rojas. Me están diciendo algo. Es una secuencia. Tiene que ser. Si tan sólo pudiera echar un vistazo a los circuitos sé que puedo desactivarlo".

Él se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió su mano alrededor de su garganta. Sus dedos rozaron su cabello y podía sentir el pulso de su sangre por debajo de su suave piel. Era tan suave, tan diminuta. La más leve contracción de su mano podría matarla. La tiró del suelo hasta que estuvo arrodillada ante él, incluso sus ojos. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no dejar caer su mirada para explorar su exuberante cuerpo. Le tomó incluso un esfuerzo aún mayor no tirar de ella hacia su regazo.

"Y si fallas, ambos explotamos".

Bulma tragó saliva y su garganta se balanceó bajo su palma.

"¿Está lleno de explosivos?". Ella preguntó suavemente con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían piscinas de agua cristalina. Vegeta miró profundamente en ellos y vió un reflejo de oscuros ojos fríos y una boca siniestra. Él era aterrador a la vista, pero ella no tenía miedo. Podía sentirlo en el rítmico golpeteo de su estable pulso.

"Por supuesto. ¿Si no porque crees que yo todavía estaría sentado aquí?".

Se sentaron en silencio mientras ella consideraba el problema. Finalmente Bulma habló y sus labios de color rosa formaron delicadamente sus palabras.

"No quiero ir a los cuartos de las putas". Declaró resueltamente.

"Bueno, yo no quiero morir". Vegeta respondió con la misma determinación.

Sus labios color rosa se curvaron hacia abajo y Vegeta no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlos. Se preguntó como ella se vería cuando realmente sonreía. No en una falsa pretendiendo engatusarlo o valerse de artificios para seguir su camino, como cuando le dio su comida. Sino una honesta y genuina sonrisa. Probablemente nunca lo sabría. Él nunca había visto nada en la vida por lo que valiera la pena sonreír y de aquí en adelante, ella tampoco lo haría.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es exactamente eso para lo que has estado viviendo?".

El agarre de Vegeta se apretó. Ella arañó su mano y sus uñas rasguñaron la membrana entre el pulgar y el índice de él. Vegeta la miró luchar a través de sus ojos distantes, contestando a sus palabras en su cabeza. ¿ _Qué exactamente era para lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Una posibilidad? ¿Una oportunidad para matar a Freezer?_ O tal vez sólo estaba esperando por el día en que muriera.

La libero y ella cayó sobre sus talones jadeando por aliento.

"Lo siento". Bulma murmuró frotándose el cuello maltratado y se sintió mal por decir tales cosas sin pensar que significaban algo para él, pero eso no le daba el derecho a maltratarla. Estaba enfadada con Vegeta, pero no tenía miedo. Aun cuando la había sostenido estrechamente en su agarre, sabía en lo profundo que no la lastimaría. Había sido una reacción, perfeccionada por años de vivir bajo tales condiciones hostiles. El instinto de probarse a sí mismo como el más dominante en la habitación. Ella se irritó por tal arrogante agresividad, pero no podía culparlo por eso tampoco. Él vivía en un mundo donde sólo los más peligrosos depredadores sobrevivían y los débiles se pudrían al borde del camino.

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo, haciendo que Vegeta frunza el ceño. "Habrá una advertencia antes de que detone. Muévete hacia el lado más lejano del cuarto lo más rápido que puedas. Estarás fuera del radio de la explosión".

Bulma tuvo que bloquear su cuello en su lugar así no tenía que mirarlo boquiabierta en estado de shock. Sus acciones en la ducha mostraron una cierta cantidad de consideración para con ella. Pero las palabras no eran acciones. Para un hombre como Vegeta, las palabras eran la manera más difícil de expresar emociones de cualquier tipo. Especialmente, sobre cualquier cosa remotamente en el ámbito de su cuidado.

Ella cubrió la mano de Vegeta con la suya, pero él rápidamente la sacudió fuera, molesto. Ignorándola, miró fijamente el piso a la distancia. No se movió mientras Bulma se levantaba, ni retrocedió cuando curvó su cuerpo por detrás suyo para obtener una mejor visión de su collar. Sus senos se presionaron hacia arriba a ambos lados de su columna vertebral, deslizándose contra él con cada aliento que daba. Bulma mantuvo un pie apoyado en el piso al lado de Vegeta y la cara interna del muslo de ella rozó la pierna de él íntimamente. Era tan suave en comparación a él, tan suave.

Ella se vertió así misma sobre él, derritiéndose sobre su espalda como cera de vela. Vegeta estaba tan cálido, tan caliente al tacto, casi quemando. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma, restregó su rostro sobre sus hombros, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Él se puso rígido por su caricia y gruño bajo en su garganta. Bulma sintió esa vibración a través de su espalda y suspiró cuando el sonido le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Ella sonrió contra el cuello de él y se inclinó hacia atrás una fracción para que poder examinar su collar.

Ella sabía que debía sentirse culpable por como se sintió cuando lo tocó, pero no era capaz de detenerse. No lo podía amar, era posible que ni siquiera le gustara, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser atraída por él. Tan guapo como era, tan intoxicante como su calor, no era sólo su presencia física lo que encontraba seductora. Era él. Había algo resplandeciendo profundo en su interior. Algo brillante y hermoso y ella quería estar más cerca de eso. Ella quería estar más cerca de él.

Vegeta siguió mirando fijamente al piso, escuchando su suave aliento y el apacible chasquido del alambre palanqueando en el panel del collar. Trató de no notar como su núcleo se calentaba ahora que ellos se estaban tocando y como la profunda congelación en su interior se derretía a calor líquido.

La forma en que Bulma lo tocaba le hizo anhelar algo más que solo sexo. Era intangible en el arco de calor entre ellos. Había algo en ella y sólo en ella, que le hizo bajar la guardia y olvidarse de toda su ira y odio. Por primera vez quería cerrar sus ojos y estar quieto. Estar quieto bajo la presión de la piel de ella contra la suya.

"Nunca te llegué a contar mi secreto".

"Estupendo. Ahora soy tu puta audiencia cautiva".

Ella se rió y cada terminación nerviosa en la columna vertebral de Vegeta se estremeció en conciencia. Él nunca había oído un sonido tan intensamente adictivo. Quería oír ese suave ruido viniendo de sus labios más de lo que quería carne para la cena.

"Mi profundo y oscuro secreto es la _razón_ por la que me escapé de la escuela".

Viendo que no había escapatoria, Vegeta suspiró y reenfocó su mirada en el piso. Si hablar la hacía calmarse, entonces que así sea. Ella iba a necesitar manos firmes si iba a estar hurgando en un chip explosivo.

"Ves, me enamoré".

Vegeta no respondió, pero sus músculos se pusieron rígidos. Bulma simplemente se vertió a sí misma sobre él aún más, apoyándose mientras hablaba.

"No era el verdadero amor, por supuesto. Pero seguro que se sentía como eso. A los dieciséis años todo se siente tan maravilloso y nuevo. Él era un chico mayor. Todo el mundo era mayor que yo en la universidad. Siempre me sentí tan fuera de lugar y torpe en mi juventud. Aunque sabía más de lo que ellos jamás podrían esperar saber, todo el mundo aún me trataba como a una niña; incluyendo los profesores. Incluso fui declarada legalmente como un adulto a los catorce años. Mis padres me ayudaron. Pensé que eso podría hacerme las cosas más fáciles, pero nunca lo hizo". Él oyó una leve amargura en su tono de voz cuando ella hablaba de sus padres. Se preguntó sobre eso, pero desde luego no iba a preguntar. "Él era diferente sin embargo. Fue amable. Me prestaba atención. Me dijo cuan especial era".

Hizo una pausa y si no fuera por el temblor que él sintió en el estómago de ella presionado contra su espalda baja nunca habría sabido que estaba remotamente molesta. Bulma recitó su historia con un desinterés vacante. Instintivamente, él se inclinó hacia atrás, presionando más de sí mismo en ella.

"Los hombres dicen esas cosas a las mujeres que quieren follar, no importa cuan especiales o vulgares sean. Es un gran nivelador. No son mujeres, sólo el próximo polvo".

"Eso es muy especial, Vegeta. Ahora me siento caliente y pegajosa por dentro". Su voz destilaba miel, pinchando la parte posterior de su cuello con su falsa sinceridad. Él resopló en descontento por su tono, sin molestarse en responderle. "Y ¿Qué dices cuando quieres conseguir a una mujer en la cama?".

"¿Quieres follar?".

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin cumplidos o mentiras bonitas?.

"¿Cuál es el punto? O lo hacen o no lo hacen. Yo no tengo tiempo que perder". Él siempre estaba presionado por el tiempo y no hacía nada con su tiempo libre. Incluso follar no era más que una necesidad a ser cumplida. Todo lo que hacía tenía un propósito, un resultado calculado. Excepto cuando estaba con ella. Bulma era un dilema inesperado. Un parpadeo de luz en su de otra manera vida llena de sombras. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a adaptarse a lo terrible, esquivar horrores inesperados, pero ella no era ninguna de esas cosas. Era una sorpresa en todo el sentido de la palabra, incluyendo la forma en que él respondía a ella.

Bulma presionó su rostro en la parte posterior de su cuello, por debajo de su collar y él pudo sentir los labios de ella sobre su piel.

"¿Sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, eh, Vegeta?".

Su cálido aliento cosquilleó su cabello y él se encogió de hombros, expulsándola. Sin inmutarse, ella regresó a su trabajo con su toque ligero pero eficiente.

"Una noche él me invitó a una fiesta universitaria. Estaba tan emocionada. Yo nunca era invitada a las fiestas. Era demasiado joven para beber y demasiado intimidante para hablar. Me puse mi mejor vestido y arreglé mi cabello, porque realmente todo lo que quería era ser aceptada. Tal vez tener un novio. Por el tiempo en que llegamos allí era un verdadero festival de animales. Habían bragas colgando de las lámparas de araña y ese tipo de cosas".

"¿De Verdad? Fiesta de fraternidad, eh". Vegeta preguntó con un fingido interés que le consiguió un empujón. "Cuidado". Él siseo. "Vas a volarnos a ambos".

"Pff, como si fuera posible. Tengo las manos más firmes de dos continentes".

"Lo que sea, sólo presta atención".

"De todas maneras". Ella señaló la palabra poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia él. "Era un caballero de verdad, me trajo bebidas y todo tipo de cosas. Cuando fue a conseguirme otra, escuche a uno de sus hermanos de fraternidad hablando de como drogó mis bebidas para que pudiera tener sexo conmigo. Tal vez incluso dejar que sus hermanos tengan su oportunidad. Él planeaba conseguir embarazarme para que pudiera sacar provecho de algo de mi dinero. Soy muy rica sabes. O lo era". Ella terminó suavemente.

"El dinero es sólo un medio para un fin". Vegeta nunca entendió la fascinación por la riqueza. Gracias a la naturaleza de saqueo de Radditz, tenía más que suficiente dinero y absolutamente ningún uso para este. Era mejor vivir una vida austera. Si tú no valoras nada, entonces nunca podrás perder nada.

"La gente mata por dinero en mi planeta. Es poder y felicidad".

"Es superficial. La verdadera riqueza no puede ser tomada de ti. Como el orgullo".

"¿O el amor?". Ella preguntó en voz baja, su aliento cosquilleaba sobre la oreja de él.

"Fantasías". Él desestimó mordazmente. Bulma frunció el ceño al lado de su cara y Vegeta apartó la mirada, protegiendo su perfil de ella.

"El orgullo puede ser roto". Ella susurró suavemente deslizando su mano por su brazo, disfrutando de la ondulación de sus músculos bajo sus dedos.

"Sólo si tú lo permites". Él sacudió su mano lejos, y ella sintió su rechazo hasta los huesos. Bulma quería consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no estaba segura de por que. Era su triste historia que ella estaba volviendo a contar, y sin embargo no podía superar la sensación de que había tropezado con una parte fundamental de Vegeta. Sin saber que decir, se reenfocó en el collar, continuando su historia.

"Ya que yo era un adulto con edad de consentimiento sexual, él pensó que no sería un problema hablarme de casarnos. Corrí por la parte trasera y me desmayé en el jardín. Cuando desperté todavía tenía mis bragas así que supuse que él nunca me encontró".

"¿Y?".

"¿Y qué?".

"Ese es tu oscuro secreto. C _asi_ fuiste violada". Él preguntó irritado. Ella había divagando inútilmente durante los últimos cinco minutos, no comunicó la información efectivamente, solo jodidamente parloteó. _Sin Parar_ _._

"No". La palabra fue un gruñido y Vegeta se endureció. Él desplazó sus brazos más cerca de su cuerpo para ocultar su repentina excitación. El cuerpo de ella era lo suficientemente atractivo pero había algo en su voz, en como se reía o cuando lloraba y él respondía a eso. Quería que ella se callara pero no se lo pidió.

"Cuando llegó al día siguiente para averiguar lo que me pasó lo enfrenté. Él no lo admitió al principio, pero finalmente lo confesó y me contó todo acerca de sus grandes planes para el futuro". Sus palabras se ahogaron en una parada y los músculos alrededor de la espina dorsal de Vegeta se apretaron. Él pensó en decirle que se detuviera. Realmente no quería saber sus secretos - todas las cosas que la ponían triste. No quería tener esta enferma compulsión dentro de sí mismo por hacerla sentir mejor. No podía estar involucrado con ella. Tenía planes para su futuro que no tenían nada que ver con una mujer. En lo más profundo ya sabía que era demasiado tarde. Incluso si podía caminar lejos y nunca verla otra vez, no podría ser capaz de desenredarse completamente de ella.

"Mi oscuro secreto es que lo consideré. Él estaba sentado en mi sala de estar, viéndose tan abatido y atractivo al mismo tiempo. Por un minuto, pensé en tener sexo con él, dejarlo embarazarme y casarnos. Yo estaba tan sola. Tan triste todo el tiempo. El pensamiento de tener a alguien que me amara, incluso si fuera fingido era tentador. Al menos tendría a alguien y si me daba un bebé yo nunca estaría sola".

"Pero no lo hiciste". Aunque era una declaración esta sonaba más como una pregunta.

"No, no lo hice. ¿Prometes no contarlo?". Ella sonaba tan vulnerable como un niño. Se le ocurrió de repente, él era la primera persona a la que ella le contó su secreto. Su vergüenza de necesitar algo tan fundamental como el compañerismo - la necesidad de sentirse conectada a algo o alguien. Quería hacer caso omiso de ella pero la entendía demasiado íntimamente.

"No se lo diré a nadie". Él respondió sin rodeos. Sinceramente.

Ella se quedó en silencio y él supo que estaba considerando la validez de sus palabras. La sintió encogerse de hombros en aceptación y algo en su pecho se aflojó.

"Así que me escapé en cambio, decidida a encontrar verdaderos amigos y a alguien que me amara por quien yo era y no por lo que podía darle".

"¿Y encontraste esas cosas?".

De repente, un chillido agudo resonó en el cuarto poniendo los dientes de Vegeta al borde.

"Muévete". Él gritó, cogiendo su muslo en un duro agarre para tirar de ella.

"¡Alto! ¡No lo haré!". Bulma gritó con toda la autoridad de un general en el campo de batalla. Sintió un terror tan intenso que casi congeló su corazón. No era miedo por ella, sino por él. Miedo de que muriera y se quedara sola. Miedo de que él se hubiera ido.

Ella se alzó en la cama, envolvió su pierna por debajo del brazo de Vegeta y plantó su pie firmemente entre los muslos de él, casi rompiendo sus vulnerables genitales con su talón. Se mantuvo así misma completamente conectada a él, cerrando sus muslos alrededor de su torso mientras trabajaba para desarmar el chip.

El pitido llegó rápidamente, más fuerte con cada segundo. Vegeta cerró los ojos, seguro de que su cabeza iba a ser arrancada junto con la suya. Él mantuvo su férreo control sobre su muslo, decidido a lanzarla lejos en el último momento si ella no podía detener la detonación. Centró todo su ser en los chillidos de su collar, escuchando por el momento correcto para tirar de ella - a la espera de los latidos del corazón entre la vida y la muerte.

Tan repentinamente como el pitido comenzó, terminó. El cuarto se hizo eco con un silencio abrumador y ni siquiera sus respiraciones se podían oír. Por un largo tiempo ambos estuvieron sin pestañear hasta que Bulma exhaló con fuerza. Ella se dejó caer de espaldas en el catre y las palmas de sus manos presionaron sus ojos. Enderezó su pierna a través del regazo de Vegeta, tomando grandes tragos de aliento.

"Voy a necesitar mejores herramientas". Ella dijo suavemente lanzando el alambre fino a través del cuarto.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y Bulma solo se concentró en respirar, agradecida de que todavía estaba dentro de su capacidad.

"Cuando tenía trece años casi cometo suicidio".

Bulma desplazó su mirada hacia Vegeta. Él estaba sentado en la misma posición con sus manos descansando sobre su espinilla.

"No fue intencional al principio. Yo acababa de regresar de otra sesión con Freezer y estaba muy enojado".

Él tragó saliva y Bulma vio como su manzana de Adán se balanceaba. Su perfil estaba congelado y ella no podía ver sus ojos. Sólo el endurecimiento de sus dedos en su pierna le dijo que estaba perturbado.

"¿Sesión?".

Él no respondió y solo se mantuvo mirando a la distancia.

"Atravesé una placa de vidrio con mis puños. No intentaba lastimarme, solo dar de golpes. Trece es una edad difícil para un Saiyajin. Tenemos picos en nuestro poder y nuestras hormonas crean desequilibrios en nuestro ki. Debido a mi _situación_ _,_ yo era propenso a más estallidos de lo habitual".

Bulma miró su perfil y trató de imaginar como se vería como un niño pequeño. Aún orgulloso y arrogante, ella apostó. Probablemente mucho menos controlado. Un niño salvaje, tal vez. Un espíritu libre como ella pero contenido por las cadenas de la esclavitud, mientras que ella había estado encarcelada por las expectativas de sus padres.

"Mi control era esporádico y falle en protegerme. El vidrio dejo profundos cortes en la parte interior de mis brazos. Había sangre por todas partes. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar todo eso. Solo seguía viniendo, derramándose de mí hasta que todo mi cuerpo estuvo entumecido. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Toda mi rabia y frustración simplemente se derramaron con mi sangre. Yo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que si no conseguía ayuda moriría pero no me importó. No tenía nada por que vivir. No tenía a mi familia, ni a mi planeta y ni a mi pueblo. Sólo la esclavitud y la humillación".

Bulma colocó su mano sobre su espalda y sus dedos rozaron sus costillas. Él hizo una pausa y tragó saliva de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de empujar las palabras de vuelta dentro, pero se seguían derramando, como su sangre hace mucho tiempo.

"Nappa me encontró. Él nunca estaba muy lejos. Me metió en un tanque de regeneración antes de que muriera. Nunca hablamos de ello, pero después lo odie. Lo odie por salvarme. Lo odie por dejar que Freezer me hiciera daño. Lo odie por seguirme, aunque estaba claro que yo era demasiado débil para dirigir". Su voz era áspera y difícil de oír también. Las palabras sonaban como si estuvieran luchando su camino hasta su garganta a través de un campo de batalla de alambre de espinas.

Él se desplazó, incitándola a mover su pierna y se acostó a su lado, con la espalda contra el pecho de ella. Bulma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y colocó su mano sobre su corazón.

"Ese es mi secreto oscuro".

"Nunca se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera en la muerte". Ella le susurró en su cabello y curvó su cuerpo alrededor de él para mantenerlos calientes.


	7. capítulo Siete

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

Nota de Tempestt: Muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios y apoyo. Estoy tan contenta de que todos estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo. Tengo que admitirlo, yo extrañaba escribir sobre mi príncipe.

Nota de Tempestt: Si es un montaje dramático trillado, lo escribiré. ¿Qué puedo decir? YO AMO este tipo de cosas. Dame una doncella afligida y un salvador oscuro cualquier día de la semana ¡y lo comeré como chocolate!.

Kinky typo ha producido otra hermosa pieza de arte para esta historia. Puedes encontrar su trabajo en art/Free-My-Heart-119156758 Por favor, ve a verlo.

ADVERTENCIA: Violencia Extrema.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Siete**

Vegeta casi nunca dormía. Los saiyajins podían pasar días sin tener que cerrar sus ojos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban sin dormir, más animales se volvían. Esto los hacia efectivos en el campo de batalla. Ellos podían luchar en el abrasador sol del mediodía sin ninguna gota de sudor y continuar hasta que la luna invadiera el cielo nocturno. Cantos fúnebres eran cantados por sus terribles ojos brillantes y por su piel pintada de rojo con sangre mientras avanzaban sobre sus enemigos, diezmándolos con su increíble resistencia y su completa falta de necesidades. Eran terribles en su continuo ataque y no necesitaban alimentos, bebida ni sueño. Prosperaban en la batalla. La vivían. Los Saiyanjins eran la guerra personificada.

Vegeta observó como Bulma dormía. Incluso en la oscuridad, su pálida piel de marfil brillaba y su cabello azul se derramaba alrededor de su rostro en un halo oscuro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. Ella se movía inquietamente en el catre. Durante el día se quejaba sin cesar de cuan incómodo era, pero nunca movía el colchón al piso. Vegeta sospechaba que tenía miedo. De que, no lo sabía.

A veces ella gemía pequeños sonidos minúsculos. Dolorosos sonidos tristes. Cuando lo hacía sin voluntad, él se agachaba a su lado y sus ojos oscuros erraban sobre su rostro dolorido. Sabía que estaba soñando. Recordando. Él no podía resistirse a tocarla pero no se atrevía. No cuando ella era tan vulnerable, tan abierta a la oscuridad. Pero no podía detenerse a sí mismo de respirar, de inhalar su aroma y llenar sus pulmones con eso.

Tan pronto como se acercó, ella se quedó quieta. Como si pudiera sentir la sombra que él proyectaba. Al principio pensó que era el instinto del miedo. Una presa agachándose cuando el acechador pasara. Pero cada vez que se acercaba, ella volvía su rostro hacia él, buscándolo. Su frente se despejaba y su respiración se profundizaba mientras ella lo perfumaba.

Vegeta nunca dormía durante su encarcelamiento. Con cada segundo, cada hora sin dormir, caía en sintonía con su lado primitivo. El instinto animal en su interior reconocía ciertas verdades. La sangre significaba muerte. La muerte significa alimento. Los alimentos sostenían a los compañeros. Los compañeros significaban la vida.

Vegeta se retiró y se mantuvo alejado, desesperado por conservar su orgullo. Una y otra vez se dijo a sí mismo que la atracción que sentía por la delicada mujer era una necesidad meramente física, el instinto de esparcir su semilla. Si tan sólo pudiera mantener la distancia, derrotaría a sus enemigos. Si permanecía separado, entonces sería capaz de dejarla atrás. Entonces no la _necesitaría_ , ni la _anhelaría_ , ni la _desearía_. Mientras no la tocara, el calor no sería capaz de invadir su corazón, descongelándolo para poder sentir de nuevo.

Si él no hablaba, ella nunca sabría todos sus secretos.

Vegeta no habló con ella por un día completo. Al parecer, uso su cuota completa de palabras para el mes. Gruñía cuando pedía algo, pero apenas la miraba y seguramente no sería voluntario nunca más para mas información personal. Sólo se cerró por completo. Por la tarde del día siguiente, Bulma estaba bastante segura de que se volvería loca. Por naturaleza era una mariposa social. Incluso cuando se escapó de su casa, no le tomo tiempo para encontrar un compañero con el que compartir su tiempo. No había nada más en la vida que odiara que estar sola. Excepto tal vez estar sola mientras en el cuarto había otra persona.

Todo el melancólico silencio entre ellos sólo le daba tiempo para pensar. Generalmente, Bulma podía llenar su mente con ecuaciones y cálculos, pero las cosas que había conocido desde que era un bebé se deslizaron lejos de ella. Cada vez que trataba de concentrarse, la única cosa que podía recordar era los rostros de sus padres torcidos en la muerte o el olor acre de su casa ardiendo.

Ella yacía en el catre con las palmas de sus manos presionando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas ardientes que luchaban por ser libres. No quería llorar más ni quería ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro Vegeta. Al final, todo lo que conseguiría serían los ojos rojos y un alma vacía.

El chirrido de la cerradura de la puerta al ser lanzada se inmiscuyó en su miseria y una oleada de alivio se apoderó de ella. Estaba segura que lo que estaba por pasar iba a ser horrible, pero al menos _algo_ estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver solo a Zabon. Estaba segura que Jeice jadearía tras él como una perra en celo dondequiera que fuera. Su sensación de alivio se evaporó cuando vio el pesado ceño fruncido que estaba luciendo. Ella se sentó en el catre, curvó sus rodillas en el pecho y trató de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Vegeta, ella notó, no se molestó siquiera en ponerse de pie. Él sólo se mofó en su esquina, silenciosamente desafiando a Zabon a joderlo.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos. Han estado aquí por días. Me esperaba más". Sus cálidos ojos ámbar parpadearon a Bulma. Ella se impresionó por cuan precioso era. Le hizo preguntarse sobre el equilibrio del universo. Si todas las cosas hermosas eran malas, ¿significaba que todo lo feo que era bueno?.

"Tal vez tú simplemente no eres el tipo del Príncipe Vegeta. Yo definitivamente te habría follado ya".

"Sólo sirve para demostrar cuanta integridad tiene un Príncipe sobre un gusano como tú". Bulma respondió fríamente, sus ojos parecían astillas de hielo. Por dentro estaba temblando, pero se recordó a sí misma que la compostura era todo en un mundo donde el mal te miraba hacia abajo diariamente.

La mueca de disgusto de Zabon se transformó en ira viciosa. Lentamente, Vegeta se empujó hacia arriba de la pared para estar de pie en su esquina. Bulma apretó los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas pero no bajó su mirada ofensiva.

"Bien, supongo que voy a tener que presentarte a alguien que tiene un poco menos de integridad que tu precioso Príncipe".

Él desapareció por la puerta y un hombre corpulento lo reemplazó. Era gigantesco. Posiblemente, más alto que Nappa. Parecía lo suficientemente humano, pero con la piel amarillenta y una mata de pelo de brillante color naranja. Vestía demasiado apretado con una demasiada corta camisa de botones gris claro y pantalones sueltos. Tenía un collar como el de Vegeta, con las mismas luces parpadeantes. Él sonrió cuando la vio, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron extendiéndose hacia atrás como una serpiente.

Entró en la habitación y pareció elevarse sobre todo. Bulma podía decir que no era piel lo que lo cubría, si no un muy corto pelaje. Imaginó que debía sentirse como gamuza. Sus dorados ojos de tigre rascaron sobre ella como si fuera carne lista para ser devorada.

"Este es Thorn. Diles tu pasatiempo favorito, Thorn".

La sonrisa del sujeto se ensanchó y Bulma sintió el temor burbujear en su estómago. "Hacer que las mujeres griten". El hombre ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios con la promesa. Vegeta dio un paso fuera de la pared y lo miró con furia asesina.

"Thorn aquí va a ser su nuevo compañero de celda. Estoy seguro de que harán el esfuerzo de llevarse bien".

Zabon se rio y cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando a los tres para mirarse fijamente el uno a los otros.

Muy lentamente, Thorn llevó su brazo hacia atrás, recogió la parte posterior de su camisa en su gran puño. Se la pasó por la cabeza y la tiró en un montón arrugado en la esquina. Todo el tiempo sus ojos depredadores la clavaron en el lugar sin parpadear.

La anchura de su pecho era enorme, por lo menos el doble que el de Vegeta. Él tensó sus músculos bajo la fina capa de piel amarilla. Era claro por la forma elegante en que se movía y el grosor de sus músculos, que era un luchador. Un guerrero en el núcleo, al igual que Vegeta.

"¿Quieres ir primero?". Él se dirigió a Vegeta sin nunca romper su mirada lejos de ella. Su voz tenía una soltura afable la cual le puso la piel de gallina. Era muy claro por su actitud relajada y su comportamiento descuidado que violar mujeres era una actividad normal para él. Y aparentemente, no estaba por encima de compartir.

"Cuan generoso de tu parte".

Bulma arrancó sus ojos lejos de Thorn para mirar a Vegeta. Él estaba de pie en la esquina, sus brazos se sostenían sin apretar a los costados. No la estaba mirando. En cambio estaba mirando muy fijamente a su nuevo compañero de celda con sus duros ojos negros como el ónix. Su calma le dio miedo. Mucho miedo.

Ella se deslizó de regreso al catre y se apretujó contra la esquina. Por un momento muy real, no estaba segura si Vegeta iba a ayudarla. El hombre de pie en el medio del cuarto era un Goliat. Lo excedía en por lo menos tres pies y con el collar puesto, Vegeta solo tenía la fuerza de un hombre. Seguramente no tendría el poder para ir en contra de tal adversario. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a derramar su propia sangre para salvarla? A él ni siquiera le gustaba ella. Como dijo antes, no era un tipo amigable.

"Oh. Bien, tú sabes". Thorn se encogió de hombros y sus enormes hombros se ondularon. "Mis padres me enseñaron a compartir". Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez revelando una hilera de finos colmillos afilados. Ellos destellaban amenazantes bajo la luz.

"¿De Verdad?. Yo he recibido una educación diferente". Vegeta extendió sus manos para preparar las puntas de sus dedos en la pared detrás de él. Se inclinó hacia atrás con indiferencia para balancear su peso entre sus talones y los dedos de sus pies.

Thorn se movió para enfrentarlo, aparentemente se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre en el cuarto podría representar una amenaza para su esperado entretenimiento. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y le sonrió al decepcionante hombre.

Bulma se acurrucó más apretada sobre el colchón, metió su nariz entre sus rodillas de modo que sólo sus ojos eran visibles bajo la caída de sus mechones azules. Ella podía sentir la oscuridad aumentar en la habitación. Sabía que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder. Era como ver a un niño correr hacia el tráfico. El horror detenía su corazón, pero no podía gritar por ayuda.

"¿Oh? ¿Y cómo era?".

Vegeta le sonrió y la oscuridad en el cuarto sombreó su rostro. Todo lo que Bulma podía ver era el brillante marfil de sus dientes y la fría muerte en sus ojos negros.

"Todo lo que contemplo es mío y mataré a cualquiera que trate de tomarlo. Incluso lo que no quiero. Eso es lo que es gobernar como un Saiyajin".

Thorn rio entre dientes, sus brazos aún estaban cruzados descuidadamente. "Esas son algunas palabras bastante grandes viniendo de un pequeño individuo".

"Vegeta". Bulma susurró cuando su malvada sonrisa se afiló.

Él se estaba moviendo antes de que ella terminara de hablar. En lugar de saltar hacia adelante, se movió a un lado por las paredes colindantes con una agilidad increíble. Una vez que tuvo la ventaja de un terreno más alto, saltó hacia su oponente con la velocidad del rayo.

Bulma vio con asombro como voló a través del aire con su cola desenrollada detrás de él para mantener el equilibrio. Su puño conectó firmemente contra el lado de la cabeza de Thorn en un golpe seco, haciéndola encogerse. La velocidad de su cuerpo los golpeó a ambos al suelo en un cúmulo de agitados puños y gruñidos animalisticos. Vegeta se sentó a horcajadas en Thorn y le dio una paliza con media docena de sólidos golpes en la cara. Bulma escuchó que algo se rompía y la sangre explotó de la nariz de Thorn. Ella se amordazo cubriéndose la boca, pero no pudo apartar la mirada.

Thorn redirigido el último golpe y sacó a Vegeta de balance. Él trató de corregirse pero fue demasiado tarde. Thorn usó el propio impulso de Vegeta para lanzarlo contra la pared con tal fuerza que abolló el metal. Aún tirado en el piso, Thorn giro sobre su trasero, atrajo hacia sí sus dos anchos pies y pateo a Vegeta en el pecho, aplastándolo una y otra vez contra la pared. Los golpes sacudieron a Vegeta y la parte posterior de su cráneo se fisuró contra la pared, aturdiéndolo. Thorn vio su oportunidad, se alzó sobre sus rodillas y cayó para golpear Vegeta en el rostro.

Vegeta se recuperó mucho más rápido de lo que Bulma hubiera creído posible. Él se pateó a sí mismo fuera de la pared, se deslizó debajo de las defensas de Thorn y lo atacó en los intestinos. Ellos cayeron juntos al suelo, luchando por la posición dominante. La sangre de Thorn se derramó sobre el piso de metal, haciendo la brillante superficie demasiado resbaladiza para que cualquiera de los dos hombres encontrara apoyo. Thorn pateó a Vegeta en sus ya seriamente abusadas costillas, deslizándolo sobre el piso, fuera de alcance. Thorn lo alcanzó y envolvió su musculoso brazo alrededor de la garganta de Vegeta desde atrás.

Bulma se encogió en la esquina indefensa y asustada. Aunque la furiosa batalla frente a ella era sin ki, su enorme poder físico era abrumador. Ella no tenía ninguna arma para ayudar a Vegeta y sabía que sólo haría las cosas peor si lo intentaba.

El rostro de Vegeta se puso rojo y Bulma estalló en lágrimas aterrorizadas. Ella tenía miedo de lo Thorn iba a hacerle en caso de ganar pero estaba incluso más asustada por Vegeta. A pesar de su actitud asesina, él no había hecho nada para dañarla. Incluso fue tan lejos como para protegerla. Le gustara o no, lo consideraba un amigo y simplemente no podía permitir que otro amigo muriera.

"Hey, cara peluda". Bulma extendió sus piernas fuera del catre apoyando su peso en sus codos mientras lo llamaba. Tomó una respiración profunda, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo. "¿Quieres follar?".

La cabeza de Thorn se disparó a mirarla y a ella le dio un espasmo en el estómago cuando él lujuriosamente escaneo su cuerpo desnudo, tomando cada preciosa pulgada expuesta. Tan horrible como era tenerlo mirándola, no era casi tan horrible como la mirada de absoluta furia en los ojos negros de Vegeta. Ella tragó saliva y se perdió así misma en su mirada fija.

El brazo de Thorn se relajó en shock, dando a Vegeta apenas suficiente margen de maniobra. Todavía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Vegeta estrelló su codo en el intestino inferior de Thorn, empujándolo hacia atrás y arriba. Él tosió sangre sobre el hombro Vegeta, salpicando un poco en su bronceada mejilla. Con su mano en la muñeca de Thorn, Vegeta lo giró y torció el brazo de su enemigo.

De repente, liberada del dominio de sus ojos, Bulma fue capaz de respirar. Ella vio el hermoso juego de músculos en la espalda de Vegeta cuando colocó la palma de su mano en la parte posterior del codo de Thorn y empujó. Un fuerte y horrible chasquido resonó en el cuarto y Thorn rugió al techo, tratando de apalancarse a sí mismo en torno para alcanzar a Vegeta.

Era demasiado tarde. Thorn había perdido. Todos en el cuarto lo sabían, incluido él. Bulma apretó sus ojos cerrados y se acurrucó de vuelta en el catre, así no vería lo que pasaría después. Era peor con los ojos cerrados. Podía oír una y otra vez el ruido sordo de la carne chocando contra la carne, del cráneo rompiéndose contra el metal. Vegeta gruñó con la fuerza de cada golpe que entregaba, apenas disfrazando los sonidos de gorgoteo de la respiración torturada de Thorn.

Los sonidos de succión húmeda se desvanecieron, dejando sólo el golpe de puños haciendo eco a través del pequeño cuarto por una eternidad. Finalmente, eso también se desvaneció. Los únicos sonidos que quedaron fueron la pesada respiración de Vegeta y el suave sollozo de Bulma. Ella levantó sus pesadas pestañas mojadas, con miedo de lo que iba a ver. Vegeta se enderezó sobre la carnicería, su piel de bronce estaba pintada de un rojo oxidado. Thorn era un caos sangriento en el suelo y su rostro una masa irreconocible de carne cruda. Brillante sangre rubí se agrupada través del piso de plata y relucían como joyas en las paredes.

Vegeta parecía un monstruo. Sus puños y brazos eran rojos. Su cara estaba salpicada de gotas carmesí y su pecho tenía manchas oscuras a través de sus pectorales. Echo una mirada hacia ella, pero Bulma apretó sus ojos cerrados otra vez. No quería ver la furia asesina en sus ojos, el mal cuando él la miraba.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedes soportar verme? ¿No puedes soportar ver a un verdadero monstruo?". Él gruñó y su furia y odio quemaron a través de las entrañas de Bulma, acuchillando su corazón con su ácida verdad. Ella no quería verlo de esta manera. No quería ver la oscuridad que lo rodeaba ni como se derramaba fuera de sus ojos. La muerte lo seguía dondequiera que iba como una oscura sombra de odio. No quería ver esto, pero eso no significaba que no supiera que estaba allí.

Él caminó hacia el fregadero y abrió el caño. Se lavó la cara y el pecho primero antes de tratar de limpiar sus manos lo mejor que pudo sin jabón. Se tensó cuando Bulma se deslizó a su lado. Ella estaba vistiendo la camisa desechada de Thorn. El suave material se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo, terminando justo por debajo del pliegue de sus nalgas. Lentamente, ella cubrió las manos de él con las suyas y lavó suavemente los remolinos rosa de sangre haciendo que cayeran por el desagüe. Puso especial atención a las hendiduras de sus nudillos y debajo de sus uñas. Él permaneció de pie junto a ella, inmóvil, mirando las pálidas manos de Bulma deslizándose sobre las suyas oscuras.

"No hay mucha gente entienda que hay oscuridad en el universo". Su voz era diminuta, casi insustancial, pero Vegeta se esforzó por escuchar cada palabra. Sus músculos se ondularon bajo el toque de Bulma y su respiración se alivió cuando los dedos de ella se curvaron alrededor los suyos. "Cosas tienen que ser hechas para protegerse a uno mismo y a otros, cosas tienen que ser hechas para ganar. Cosas no tan agradables. Algunos creen que si solo ganas la batalla entonces la lucha ha terminado. Nosotros intentamos desterrar la oscuridad con risas y bromas, o llenar el silencio con el sonido de nuestras voces, pero sólo los verdaderos valientes reconocen las sombras en el borde de la luz. Yo sería una tonta si te condenara por salvarme".

Ella cerró el agua y secó las manos de Vegeta con el dobladillo de su camisa. No levantó la mirada, solo tendió sus manos mientras él miraba fijamente la corona de su cabeza.

"Gracias, Vegeta". Ella susurró en voz baja.

Cuando las manos de Vegeta estuvieron secas, ella se alejó. Bulma mantuvo su cabeza baja y sus ojos apartados del cuerpo en medio del cuarto. Volvió al catre y se acurrucó. Él podía oír su llanto y por una vez no pudo culparla. Reconocer la oscuridad era tan duro como ser tragado por esta por completo.


	8. capítulo Ocho

**Nota de la Traductora** : Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto, por las normas de fanfiction no pueden ser colocadas en esta página web. Si desean leer el capítulo sin censura pueden ir a la página web de AO3, mi nick allí es chicamarioneta y el link es: http(:/)archiveofourown,org/works/10308971/chapters/22864548 (saquen los paréntesis y cambien la coma por un punto) ó Mediminer, mi nick allí es chica marioneta el link es http(:/) ,org/fanfic/view_ch,php/173093/619877/ (saquen los paréntesis y cambien las comas por un puntos) les recomiendo la primera, tiene una interface más amigable. Recuerden es solo para mayores de edad.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de Dragon Ball Z.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

Vegeta se paró desafiante en la esquina. Llevaba puesto el suave pantalón de Thorn. Aunque era demasiado grande, después de haberlo enrollado por la cintura un par de veces, se mantuvo lo suficientemente apretado para quedarle. Para acomodar su cola, este montaba indecentemente debajo de sus caderas, acentuando la suave convexidad de su vientre que descansaba justo debajo de sus escalonados abdominales. El pantalón dejaba además, un atisbo de sombra entre el prominente hueso de su cadera y la curva de su ingle que pedía ser lamido. Por días Bulma se había quedado mirando discretamente su longitud gruesa y pesada. Ella sabía exactamente lo que había debajo de la tela gris y de alguna manera ahora que estaba cubierto era mucho peor. Quería correr sus dedos por la desnuda y suave piel de sus caderas, clavar sus uñas en el material y darle un pequeño jalón.

Estos eran sus pensamientos manteniéndola cuerda, en vez volverse loca de atar. Sus fantasías estaban manteniendo la realidad a raya.

Zabon estaba justo al lado de la puerta, mirando como los esclavos se movían rápidamente dentro y fuera, retirando el cuerpo y limpiando la sangre del suelo y las paredes. Habían pasado dos días desde que Vegeta mató a Thorn. Por dos días él se puso frío y rígido en el suelo. Por dos días él se corrompió en putrefacción a menos de tres pies de distancia de donde Bulma dormía.

Ella estaba en el catre de espaldas al cuarto, negándose a ser movida ya sea por Vegeta o Zabon. Todavía llevaba la camisa de Thorn, el dobladillo apenas cubría sus nalgas pero no le importaba, se preocupaba por mantenerla y Dios ayude a cualquiera que tratara quitársela. Estaba en su punto de quiebre, cansada de ser vulnerable y de ser incapaz de defenderse de aquellos que querían abusar de ella. Se merecía la dignidad de cubrirse a sí misma y no se detendría ante nada para arañar los ojos del siguiente hombre que la tocara.

El exudante olor a descomposición fue reemplazado por el estricto olor del antiséptico. Bulma inhaló profundamente y disfrutó como le quemaban los pulmones. Hasta ahora pensó que el horror era casi ser violada. Pensó que era la destrucción de su planeta y el asesinato de su familia. Pero ahora lo sabía. El horror era estar atrapada en un pequeño cuarto con un cadáver en descomposición y que sus ojos amarillos te siguieran por donde quiera que fueras.

Los sonidos de los esclavos desaparecieron, pero la puerta no se cerró. Curiosa, miró por encima de su hombro. Inconscientemente, sus ojos parpadearon en donde Thorn había permanecido durante dos días. Los esclavos habían hecho un excelente trabajo de limpieza pero podía ver la sombra oscura de su cuerpo en el reflejo del acero inoxidable.

Miró a Zabon quien descansaba en la puerta con un brazo apoyado contra el marco. Era una postura masculina agresiva muy inusual en él y la sorprendió lo suficiente como para hacerla voltear para hacer frente al cuarto. Él estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido furiosamente a Vegeta, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y su burla marca registrada plantada firmemente en sus labios arrogantes.

"Mi bonito está muy molesto ahora. ¿Sabes lo que es tener un compañero que está molesto, Vegeta?". Zabon hizo un brusco gesto desdeñoso a través del aire y mechones de cabello esmeralda cayeron por su frente plegada. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría como tal a un asqueroso desgraciado frustrante como tú?".

Un lado de la boca de Vegeta se curvó en una media sonrisa haciendo que incluso Bulma quisiera abofetearlo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes poner ese patéticamente pequeño pedazo de carne entre tus piernas duro? ¿O es que este simplemente no es lo suficientemente grande para satisfacerte más?".

Los labios de Zabon se extendieron a través de sus dientes de perlas perfectas en un gruñido amenazador y Bulma pudo ver algo reptiliano ondular justo debajo de su piel verde cremosa. Los brazos de Vegeta bajaron de su pecho para descansar sueltos y listos a los costados. Los ojos ámbar de Zabon se encendieron en oro antes de que visiblemente se controlara, justo cuando daba un paso fuera del cuarto. Muy tranquilamente retiró el flequillo de su frente y alisó su cola de caballo.

"Por no seguir el juego, has arruinado el nuestro. Ahora, Jeice está demasiado ocupado haciendo pucheros para incluso hablar conmigo".

Bulma levantó una ceja ante el tono hosco de Zabon. Si ella no supiera mejor, podría pensar que él estaba realmente molesto por el comportamiento de su novio. Quizá eran realmente amantes en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. El pensamiento le dio una pausa. Si incluso el más malvado podía enamorarse ¿Eso significaba que ellos podrían cambiar para mejor?. Miró a Vegeta y su mente giró en la idea.

"Yo diría que lo siento, pero eso sería una mentira". Vegeta estaba de nuevo sonriendo con satisfacción pero había algo diferente en él. Había victoria en sus ojos. Había ganado la batalla de voluntades contra Zabon. Otro punto había sido contado a su favor.

Bulma bajó la vista a su regazo. Cuando Jeice le dijo que era un peón se sintió desesperada. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que Vegeta la veía a la misma luz que sus enemigos. Un peón en su continua lucha por el dominio. Ahora, en lugar de desesperación se sintió traicionada.

Ella escuchó el chirriante sonido de metal deformándose. Miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver la pesada puerta de acero rebotar hacia Zabon. El panel inferior por donde su comida era servida estaba abollado. Sólo podía asumir que lo había pateado en un arrebato de furia.

"Bueno, el tiempo ha terminado hombre mono. Nosotros tenemos que bajar a la superficie por unos días. Parece que algunos locales están dando a nuestros chicos problemas. Pero cuando volvamos puedes despedirte de tu compañera de celda. Nosotros vamos a tener un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos antes de que sea enviada a los alojamientos de las putas. Sera divertido. Quizá pueda incluso animar a Jeice un poco". Él se detuvo para recorrer con la mirada a Bulma y sus ojos persistieron en el dobladillo de su camisa justo en sus muslos. Ella se negó a moverse o a mostrar ningún temor. No lloraría. Ahora no. No cuando ellos se la llevaran. Jamás.

Él ignoró su desafío y se burló de Vegeta. "Tú, por otro lado, vas a pasar el resto de tu sentencia en solitario así podrás pensar acerca de cuan jodido vas a estar cuando salgas de aquí. Ya tengo la misión perfecta para convencer al Señor Freezer a que te envíe. Si no mueres, desearas hacerlo".

La aborrecible mirada fulminante de Zabon fue grabada a fuego en el cerebro de Bulma cuando cerró la puerta de golpe, encerrándolos. Ella observó la puerta por un largo rato, antes de voltearse hacia la pared. Observó fijamente el acero de plata, mirando su reflejo se preguntó cuanto tiempo permanecería. Con su maravillosa buena apariencia, era una apuesta segura que sería un éxito en el burdel. Sería de alta demanda. Llevaría tiempo, pero sabía que el dolor y el sufrimiento, la humillación y la inevitable enfermedad la desgastarían. Pronto sería una cáscara vacía y su aspecto se desvanecería. Desafortunadamente dudaba incluso que eso la salvaría. Sólo sería degradada para servir a los soldados de menor rango.

Se preguntó cuan fácilmente disponibles eran los narcóticos en la nave. Siempre había sido una de esas chicas buenas de cara fresca, díganle no a las drogas niños, pero ahora parecía apropiado. Flotar en un mar de la nada sería un sueño hecho realidad. Sin sensación, sin conciencia. Solo paz.

"Estás llorando".

Ella no había oído a Vegeta venir detrás suyo pero no se sorprendió. Estaba demasiado amortiguada para sentir nada.

"¿Lo estoy?". Preguntó suavemente tocando con sus dedos sus mejillas. Efectivamente su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas silenciosas. "Te prometo que será la última vez". Bajó su mano y volvió a mirar silenciosamente su rostro.

Vegeta la miró. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar sin hacer ruido. Usualmente, ella se lamentaba como un alma en pena, pero esta vez el único modo en que lo había sabido era por el olor salado de sus lágrimas en el aire. Esta vez era diferente. Esto no era autocompasión. Era desesperanza. Era ella renunciando a la vida.

"No puedo salvarte de los cuartos de las putas". Él dijo bruscamente de repente e inexplicablemente enojado.

"No te pido demasiado".

Podría comprarla supuso. Tenía más que suficiente dinero. Pero no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que consiguiera salir de la mazmorra. Podrían ser días o semanas. Para entonces sería demasiado tarde. Habría sido violada por decenas de hombres para entonces.

Sus puños se apretaron a los lados pero no se movió. Si la compraba no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella muriera por asesinato político. Tenía muchos enemigos que tomarían placer en torturar lentamente a alguien remotamente conectado a él. Especialmente alguien tan débil que no podía protegerse a sí misma. Y tampoco sería capaz de protegerla. Se iba en misiones por meses, incluso años a la vez. Ella estaría mejor como una puta. Probablemente viviría más tiempo de esa manera.

"No soy libre de hacer lo que quiero". Él la escupió venenosamente y ella se encogió de hombros frente a su ira, jalando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su silencio lo enfureció aún más.

"¡No puedo salvarte!". Gritó de pie ante ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta con sus ojos escupiendo fuego mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas para estar a su mismo nivel.

"Yo no te pido demasiado". Ella gritó de nuevo golpeándolo en el pecho con sus diminutos puños. "¿Por qué lo harías? No soy nada para ti. Sólo un peón. Sólo un juguete para sus juegos enfermos. ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a todos!". Gritó ferozmente.

Él se echó hacia atrás ante su asalto. Eso era cierto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había ganado la batalla de voluntades contra Zabon y Jeice, había estado eufórico. Incluso encarcelado había sido capaz de desafiar las probabilidades y no quebrarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer en su esquina durante dos días más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse. No tocarla, no sentir y no hacer nada.

La agarró por la parte superior los brazos y la tiro hacia su amplio pecho. Sus senos subían y bajaban contra él con cada aliento que ella tomaba. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su boca estaba abierta en el temor. Bulma no tuvo tiempo de luchar cuando él descendió sobre ella, cubriendo su suave boca con sus labios carnosos. La besó profundamente, aspirando el aire de sus pulmones. Los ojos de Bulma se pusieron en blanco cuando lo saboreó en su lengua. Algo visceral envolvió su camino alrededor de su bajo vientre. Todo el miedo, la preocupación, la locura acechando en los bordes de su mente desaparecieron con el contacto de su piel caliente contra ella, con su sabor en sus labios.

Él se separó abruptamente, justo cuando ella lo estaba explorando y sintió su pérdida intensamente, en lo más profundo, donde un dolor insistente había empezado a florecer. Sus brillantes ojos de zafiro se abrieron para mirarlo. Estaba aturdida y esperando todo al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo salvarte del burdel, pero puedo salvarte de Zabon y Jeice".

Ella parpadeó y miró profundamente sus ojos. Miró más allá de la oscuridad, en el fuego. Se dejó hipnotizar por la danza de las llamas y se paralizó por el calor.

"Pero entonces, perderás".

Él perdería. Perdería el respeto por el que tanto luchó a lo largo de los años. Perdería un pedazo de sí mismo cuando se la llevaran lejos. Perdería su orgullo por la debilidad que sentiría en su corazón cuando ella eventualmente muriera. Pensó acerca de sus trece de nuevo. Cuando había sido gobernado por las emociones y las hormonas. Con todos sus deseos y necesidades enredados en una indescifrable bola en sus entrañas. Como en el momento cuando vio su sangre vertida fuera de él y todo lo que quería era morir. El conocimiento que no era adecuado para liderar ardiendo en su garganta y que nunca sería el príncipe todo el mundo necesitaba que fuera.

Bulma no le hizo querer ser un príncipe. No le hizo querer luchar por el dominio. Todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo querer ponerse de pie y ser un hombre. Su hombre.

El fuego en los ojos de Vegeta saltó y Bulma sabía que no era llamas de destrucción, si no de deseo.

"He perdido antes".

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Sus palabras la sacudieron hasta la médula. El pensamiento de él sacrificando una parte tan intrínseca de sí mismo, su orgullo, sólo para salvarla de una cosa, la hizo querer llorar. Esta era la última cosa que quería de Vegeta. Nunca se lo pediría. No quería ser salvada por él. Quería ser querida.

Ella se apartó y sus labios temblaron. "Esto no cambiará nada. Si son Zabon y Jeice o toda la tripulación de hombres. A menos que ocurra un milagro, será hecho. Yo no quiero que sacrifiques tu orgullo porque sientes lástima de una pobre y patética chica de la Tierra. Nunca tomaría algo tan importante para ti y la última cosa que necesito es sexo por piedad".

Los dedos de Vegeta se cerraron sobre la piel sensible debajo de sus brazos. No la dejaría caer en un charco de autocompasión en la cama. La obligó a mirarlo. A verlo.

"Es mi elección, no la tuya". Él dijo con voz muy grave, sus ojos oscuros parecían vidriosas piscinas.

Ella oyó su cólera y pudo sentirla vibrar a través de sus dedos directamente en su espina dorsal. Sus labios se adelgazaron con rebeldía y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Es mi elección decir que no". Ella escupió todavía enojada por todo, incluso con él.

Vegeta gruñó bajo y profundo en su garganta y ella se estremeció en su agarre, apenas resistió el impulso de abrazarse contra su pecho para que pudiera sentirlo repercutir a través de su cuerpo. Era un sonido completamente animal. Una advertencia mortal de no jugar, correr ni esconderse, pero todo lo que ella quería hacer era disfrutarlo.

"El universo no gira alrededor tuyo, pequeña mujer. Yo no hago nada por el bien de otros. No siento pena por nadie y no sacrifico nada por mera lástima. ¿No has considerado por una vez mis motivos?".

Bulma lo miró inquisitivamente. Cayó en sus profundos e interminables ojos y su mente dio vueltas en círculos. No había ningún valor estratégico para dormir con ella. No había nada que pudiera darle y esto sólo disminuiría su fuerza ante los ojos de sus enemigos. Sólo podía haber una razón para que lo hiciera.

"¿Me quieres?". Su voz se quebró y perdió la capacidad de respirar. Temblaba con caliente deseo líquido esparciéndose a través de su pecho.

"¿Acaso lo dije?". Él la contempló con el ceño fruncido y sus cejas oscuras nubladas.

Bulma se ahogó con el aliento atrapado en su garganta y cayó hacia adelante en su amplio y desnudo pecho. Presionó su rostro contra la cálida piel por encima de su corazón y sus uñas se deslizaron sobre sus costillas. Vegeta todavía la sostenía por los brazos, suspendida, pero no separada de él y se quedó quieto bajo su toque, lo que le permitió a ella escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"Tú me quieres". Susurró otra vez sobrecogida, sumergiéndose en el puro y ardiente calor de él. Supo que así viviera hasta los cien años nunca conocería una calidez como la suya otra vez.

"Hmm". Vegeta deslizó sus manos por sus antebrazos hasta que sus fuertes dedos rodearon suavemente sus frágiles muñecas. Él bajó la cabeza para oler su cabello, buscando su esencia femenina floral. Incluso después de días de solo tomar baños en el fregadero allí debajo en la sombría mazmorra, Bulma todavía olía a flores y a lluvia. Era un aroma singular, sólo suyo y de nadie más. Ella se inclinó hacia él acariciando su cuello y sus labios tocaron ligeramente su pulso. El corazón de Vegeta se aceleró por su toque y la sensación de su piel de seda contra la suya. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Él susurró en su oído.

Ella elevó su cabeza y sus labios lo rozaron. "Tú, Vegeta. Ser tocada suavemente por última vez. Quiero que me beses".

Sus labios descendieron sobre ella y su lengua indagó profundamente dentro de su boca. Ella se fundió en él, dándose entera. Él liberó sus muñecas y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para acunar las curvas de sus nalgas con sus manos. Era redonda, suave y encajaba contra él perfectamente, llenando su enorme vacío interior con calor líquido. Ella se ajustó contra su pecho como si hubiera sido hecha para ser sostenida allí. Tan delicada y elegante, un sueño formado en la realidad sólo para él. Vegeta la levantó, tiró de sus caderas contra él así ella podría sentir la presión dura de su eje contra su hendidura. Así podría sentir lo mucho que la deseaba, la necesitaba, absolutamente la ansiaba.

El suave material de sus pantalones rozó contra ella seductoramente, burlándola con el pensamiento de su aterciopelada piel justo debajo de la delgada tela. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos alisaron sus músculos estratificados casi reverentemente. Él era tan fuerte, enormemente poderoso, incluso sin su ki. La hembra instintiva en su interior ronroneó a la gruesa protuberancia de sus músculos bajo su palma y la sensación de su estómago rígido presionado contra el suyo más suave. La forma en que la sostuvo en su pecho la hizo sentir delicada y apreciada. Algo que debía ser manejado con amoroso cuidado.

Ella lo miró sorprendiéndose al ver el rizo de sus pestañas contra sus mejillas bronceadas y el calor explotó en su pecho a la vista. Vegeta estaba vulnerable y confiando, sin miedo cerrando sus ojos al besarla. De alguna manera sabía que el depredador peligroso sosteniéndola normalmente no tomaría ese riesgo. Incluso en sus más íntimos momentos estaría vigilante contra un ataque, pero con ella él estaba únicamente en el momento. Complaciéndola, sin pensar en nada más.

Sus pestañas se cerraron a la deriva, pero en el último momento la oscuridad destelló a través de su línea de visión. Un ahogado sobresalto de angustia burbujeó de su garganta. Ella intentó forzarlo a retroceder, pero falló. El recuerdo de Thorn descomponiéndose la enfermó. Apretó sus ojos cerrados, ahogándose a sí misma en la sensación de escapar de la realidad.

Los hombros de vegeta se endurecieron bajo sus manos, pero no paró de besarla. Sus labios eran cálidos y reconfortantes pero agresivos en sus deseos. Él la saboreó, deslizando su lengua a través de sus labios antes de devorarla entera. Con un remolino erótico de su lengua logró distraerla de su tristeza, encerrando el mundo lejos hasta que sólo ellos existieron. La arrastró fuera del catre y los dedos de los pies de Bulma colgaron por encima del piso mientras se aferraba a él. Vegeta separó los dedos de su gran mano para así poder sentir la mayor parte de su piel y se deslizó hacia arriba de la curva de su cuello para enterrarse así mismo en la larga maraña de su cabello. La cabeza de Bulma empezó a dar vueltas y puntos negros danzaron a través de sus párpados pero se negó a dejarlo ir. Quería morir allí mismo, en sus brazos. Era su propio cielo personal.

Él se alejó y ella gimió en decepción. La observó intensamente a los ojos, mirando profundamente en su alma.

"¿Puedes ver la oscuridad?".

Su suave frente se plegó. Ella sabía que había oscuridad dentro de Vegeta. En lo profundo de su alma, pero cuando lo miraba todo lo que podía ver eran las brillantes llamas ardientes.

"Veo fuego".

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y el corazón de Bulma se agitó en respuesta. Ella nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes. No era burlona ni lasciva. Era el más puro reflejo de él que había visto. Los ojos de Vegeta oscilaron hacia un lado, atrayendo su atención hacia el piso detrás suyo.

"Me refería a la oscuridad en el piso. Algunas personas no pueden verlo pero la muerte siempre deja un remanente".

Ella inhaló bruscamente, dándose cuenta de que la sombra en el piso no estaba sólo en su imaginación. Asintió lentamente y sus pestañas se hundieron para cubrir sus ojos brillantes como joyas. Con mucho cuidado, Vegeta la bajó al piso, deslizando su cuerpo sobre el suyo en una burla. Los dedos de ella se curvaron sobre sus bíceps para mantenerlo cerca pero él colocó sus manos en sus caderas, empujándola a un lado.

Extendió un brazo y volteó el catre a un lado. El delgado colchón se deslizó hacia el piso entre la pared y el marco volcado creando un pequeño espacio oculto. La llevó a los pies de la cama para que así ella pudiera deslizarse sobre el colchón. Bulma se quedó de pie por un momento, mirando entre la mancha y la pared que Vegeta había creado.

Él se elevó sobre ella desde atrás, pero Bulma no se sintió intimidada. Se sentía protegida. Vegeta inhaló y ella se apoyó en él, sabiendo que quería su aroma. Sus pequeños cabellos azules se aferraban a su pecho desnudo y pudo sentir el suave tirón en su cuero cabelludo cuando giró su cabeza para hablar con él.

"¿Estás poniendo una barrera entre nosotros y la muerte, Vegeta?".

Detrás de ella, él se encogió de hombros, obligándola a dar la vuelta. Bulma lo miró inquisitivamente y Vegeta no respondió a su pregunta, pero ella se negó a alejarse hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Él sujetó su mano en el marco de la cama y se inclinó hacia ella, lanzándole su oscura sombra.

"Imposible. Soy la muerte". Le dijo ominosamente. "Y ahora mismo, incluso los Dioses no se atreverían a interponerse entre tu pequeño cuerpo apretado y yo".

El rostro de Bulma se calentó por el evidente deseo que ataba su voz rica y la pasión en sus ojos oscuros. Ella se dobló bajo su intensidad, miró hacia abajo y notó las casi imperceptibles madejas cabello azul atrapadas en su pecho conectándolos. Ligeramente arrastró sus uñas hacia debajo de su marcado estómago hasta que estas cogieron la pretina de sus pantalones.

"No creo que seas la muerte, Vegeta".

Él siguió muy atentamente la trayectoria de sus delicados dedos largos, viendo como ellos se sumergen debajo del rollo de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el rostro de Bulma, pero el enfoque de ella estaba solamente en su mano.

"Entonces eres es una mujer tonta, Bulma".

Ella no levantó la mirada hacia él, pero una débil sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Apretó su puño en el material y sus nudillos rozaron su rizado pelo oscuro. Podría ser una mujer tonta, pero estaba a pocos minutos de tenerlo por completo. Incluso si sólo fuera por un día o dos. ¿Quién más en el universo podría jactarse de tal afirmación?. Tiró de la tela, complacida cuando los pliegues se deshicieron fácilmente, cayendo al suelo alrededor de los pies de él. Ella inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con su almizclado olor masculino.

 **ESTA PARTE LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN AO3 Y EN MEDIAMINER**

Repentinamente él agarró su muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo. Lo que ella vio le quitó el aliento. Sus oscuros rasgos magros eran intensos por el deseo y sus ojos entrecerrados ardían con abrasadora necesidad. Él la tiro hacia sí, rozando su mejilla contra la suya.

"Entre tú y los restos de la muerte, entonces". Susurró en su cabello, casi como si tratara de apaciguarla de alguna manera admitiendo un pequeño punto, antes de empujar su espalda sobre el colchón.

 **ESTA PARTE LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN AO3 Y EN MEDIAMINER**


	9. capítulo Nueve

Este capítulo tiene al final contenido adulto (solo un poco de limones), quedan advertidos, esta historia tiene clasificación M por una razón.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de DBZ

Nota de Tempestt: Me siento obligada a señalar que me gustan las novelas románticas inmensamente, lo que debería ser obvio por mi estilo de escritura. Aunque la mayoría de las veces creo que son tristemente deficiente en su contenido. ¿Por qué no pueden tener una aventura emocionante y encontrar el verdadero amor?.

Gracias de nuevo por todos los amables comentarios. Estoy tan contenta de que ustedes chicos continúen disfrutando de esto tanto como yo.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Bulma se sentó con las nalgas desnudas en la espalda baja de Vegeta mientras él hacía otra flexión. Su resistencia y virilidad eran un constante asombro para ella. Amaba verlo ejercitarse y cuando le dijo que necesitaba más peso para ser físicamente aún más poderoso estuvo más que feliz de donar su tiempo y sus nalgas.

Su cola estaba firmemente envuelta alrededor de su muslo superior para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras rítmicamente se empujaba a sí mismo desde el piso. Distraídamente, ella pasó sus dedos por el grueso pelaje oscuro, prácticamente ronroneando cuando el suave pelo corrió debajo de sus uñas.

"¿Cuál es el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, Vegeta?". Ella preguntó perezosamente y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió a través de sus labios. Ellos acababan de pasar las últimas horas teniendo sexo fantástico y no creía que pudiera estar más relajada.

Él gruñó, haciendo caso omiso de ella para continuar con su régimen. Bulma desplazó su peso sobre su espalda y él pudo sentir su hinchada humedad contra su columna vertebral. Las llamas se extendieron desde donde lo tocaba calentando todo su cuerpo con fuego líquido. El incendio que ella inflamaba bajo su piel cuando lo tocaba era adictivo. Lo saboreó intoxicándose por este. Se encontró inventando excusas sólo para tocarla y así poder sentir el calor en su núcleo, en lugar del gélido frio residiendo allí.

"Oh vamos. Dime. Por favor". Ella engatusó con gracia.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, lunática".

Bulma esperaba que él estuviera ligeramente sin aliento, pero su voz era firme, casi abrupta. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero y se apoyó en un codo. Se estabilizó así misma en el centro de su espalda para inclinarse a un lado antes de responder.

"Tú sabes, la cosa que más quieres en la vida".

Ella sintió los músculos debajo de sus nalgas moverse y luego ponerse rígidos. Amaba la pequeña danza de estos a través de su espalda. Ellos le decían todo cuando él estaba en silencio.

"Inmortalidad. Seré lo suficientemente fuerte un día para matar a mis enemigos y exigir mi venganza". Escupió, claramente pensando en aquellos a quien le gustaría matar con sus propias manos.

Ella chasqueó su lengua, en lo absoluto afectada por su temperamento.

"La inmortalidad no significa necesariamente fuerza. ¿Qué pasa si terminas con la vida eterna pero eres incapaz de detener a otro de estrangularte?".

"Soy un Príncipe. Invencible en la batalla".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y jugó con la punta de su cola. Esta se agitó, burlándola por tratar de atraparla entre sus dedos. Estaba segura de que él no era consciente del movimiento, era sólo la forma en que expresaba agitación. No muy diferente a un gato doméstico de mal humor. Ella sonrió ante la idea y curvó los dedos de la mano apoyada en su espalda, para que pudiera sentir más de su piel junto a la suya.

"Bueno, el Príncipe invicto está actualmente encarcelado y estoy bastante segura de que no sería diferente si fuera inmortal". Su voz no era sarcástica pero sin duda tenía un tono de enseñanza que a él le fastidió. Vegeta se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento considerando sus palabras. Había soñado con la inmortalidad durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar, pero ahora parecía la fantasía de un niño. Tal vez necesitaba reconsiderar lo que realmente quería. Más que nada deseaba ver a la muerte de su torturador Freezer y gobernar sobre el universo como le estaba destinado. Sólo había una manera de hacer eso.

"El Legendario". Murmuró.

"¿Qué es eso?". Bulma preguntó incapaz de oírlo claramente.

"La inmortalidad y el poder. ¿Feliz ahora, mujer?".

"Yo". Ella preguntó inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros. "Esto no es sobre mí, Vegeta. Es sobre ti. Además, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Ese es tu sueño de ambición. Yo estaba preguntando por el deseo más profundo de tu corazón".

"¿Mi qué?". Él espetó y ella tuvo que mantener el equilibrio por sí misma cuando aumentó su ritmo. Su cola se apretó sobre su muslo sosteniéndola estable, así no caería y se haría daño.

"Tú sabes, tu sueño de ambición. El que le dices a todo el mundo. Por ejemplo, yo tengo un plan de quince años el cual todos interpretan como mi 'sueño' ". Ella utilizo comillas en el aire mientras hablaba, a pesar de que él no podía verla. "Este termina conmigo siendo la mujer más exitosa del mundo, como la Directora Ejecutiva de la Corporación Cápsula".

"Suena digno para tus estándares humanos débiles".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y se rió entre dientes. Un insulto y un cumplido, todo en uno. ¿No era una chica con suerte?.

"El problema es que me obligó a ser perfecta en todos los sentidos. Perfectas calificaciones, perfectas invenciones, una perfecta empresaria. Sin nunca jamás cometer un error. Nunca ser una mujer. Pero en el fondo, tengo un verdadero deseo profundo en mi corazón. Algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie".

Vegeta se detuvo con los brazos completamente extendidos fijando el peso de ella fácilmente en su espalda. Derrotado, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, gimiendo en fingida agonía.

"Dioses, no esto otra vez. ¿Es qué ese cerebro tuyo nunca se apaga?".

Bulma pensó seriamente sobre eso por un minuto y estuvo tentada a tararear una melodía de peligro, sólo para mantenerlo en suspenso.

"No, en realidad no. Ahora ¿Quieres que te lo diga o no?".

"¿Te callarás después?". Él preguntó esperanzado ya sabiendo la respuesta. El sudor rodó desde su sien hasta el punto en su mentón y se pasó la mejilla contra su abultado bíceps para secarlo.

"Probablemente no. Además ¿A quién más le voy a hablar? ¿Al señor Tinkle Pot?".

"¿Quién?". Vegeta espetó claramente molesto pero incierto de por qué. Si ella estaba loca y manifestaba alucinaciones, no lo quería saber. La necesitaba cuerda. La necesitaba siendo exactamente de la forma que era. No algo diferente. Y si no era una alucinación, no quería saberlo tampoco. El pensamiento de ella hablándole a otro hombre acerca de sus sueños, por más ridículos que fueran, le hizo querer destrozar algo. Bulma se inclinó más hacia atrás y la sensación de su suave piel sedosa contra él le hicieron hambre de otra degustación suya. Ella extendió su brazo por delante del rostro de Vegeta apuntando a la esquina del cuarto.

"¿Tú nombraste el inodoro?". Él abrió la boca con incredulidad. La mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Tal vez realmente estaba lunática.

Ella se encogió de hombros entretenida por la sorpresa en su tono. "Parecía apropiado, después de todo es el aparato con quien más íntimamente que he estado en mucho tiempo".

Una risa ahogada se le escapó brevemente, pero él apretó sus labios bloqueando la extraña sensación de diversión. Ligereza y calidez se amotinaron por poco tiempo en la jaula de acero de su pecho y tuvo que reenfocar su mirada oscura al brillo suave de metal entre sus manos, rápidamente hizo otra serie de flexiones.

"Quiero el verdadero amor".

Los hombros de vegeta se tensaron y Bulma casi se cayó. Su mano se alisó contra su sudor mojado hacia atrás cuando él vino a una parada abrupta en posición vertical con sus músculos duros como una piedra.

"¿Qué?". Él siseó.

"No quiero decir ahora, Vegeta. Caray. Contrólate. Me refería a antes. Antes de que todo esto ocurriera y mi vida no estuviera al revés".

Lentamente él se dejó bajar y cayó en la rutina otra vez.

"Veras, el amor no estaba en mi plan quince por años. Creo que es por eso que Yamcha y yo rompimos después de diez largos años. En lo profundo nosotros dos sabíamos que él no era el indicado. Simplemente no me hacía sentir un hormigueo. No había ninguna chispa. Yo siempre tuve la ilusión de que conocería a un extraño y me dejaría arrastrar por la pasión. Pero Bulma Briefs no se deja arrastrar. No calcula mal nunca. Mi vida iba exactamente como estaba previsto. Cada hermoso, perfecto y completamente carente de amor pedazo de ella".

Vegeta no tenía idea de por que se cabreaba mientras más hablaba la mujer. Ciertamente, no era por su referencia del hombre al que ella había estado follando por los últimos diez años. Sabía con maldita seguridad que no era virgen y no estaba un poco molesto por eso. Ese no era su puto negocio. Había estado follando a un montón de mujeres antes de ella. No le importa un carajo.

"¿Amor? Esa es la más estúpida jodida cosa que he oído en mi vida". Él gruñó y al instante se arrepintió.

Bulma se disparó de su sentada posición inicial. Ya habría conseguido salir de su espalda completamente, pero su cola no la liberó. La punta le dio golpecitos a su piel furiosamente antes de calmarse contra su muslo interno en una disculpa silenciosa. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Vegeta estaba dando de golpes porque estaba molesto. Trató de no pensar que era su mención a Yamcha. Sería contraproducente si siquiera lo consideraba como un tipo monógamo. Ellos sin dudas no se iban a casar. Demonios, quizá ni siquiera estaría con vida en un par de días.

Ella decidió dejar que su desagradable comentario se deslice pero no se inclinó hacia atrás tampoco.

"Sí, amor. Verdad, quemarme con pasión, la otra mitad de mi alma, amor. El amor que sigue siendo fuerte, incluso cuando envejeces. La clase de devoción que sacrificaría todo, sabiendo en tu corazón que harías cualquier cosa por ellos. Tener la seguridad de que nada podría nunca alejarte y ellos nunca te dejarían. Que absolutamente te mataría ser separada de ellos. El conocimiento de que nunca estaría sola". Bulma suspiró profundamente cuando la emoción brotó en su interior. Todo lo que siempre quiso era ser amada. En verdad, sin censura o juicio. Ser tan necesaria para un hombre que sólo la muerte sería capaz mantenerlos separados.

"Tú realmente estás hecha mierda, ¿verdad?". Por primera vez Vegeta no le habló con un tono de burla. Sonaba hasta casi simpático. Y fue su tono lo que la hizo quedarse cuando sus crueles palabras querían hacerla huir. "Lo que tú estás hablando no existe. Es una gran mentira de mierda. Un cuento de hadas que los hombres cuentan a las mujeres para que puedan ponerlas entre sus piernas. Una excusa que ellas inventan para hacer frente a su soledad".

"No estoy sola". Bulma espetó, ignorando la apretada opresión en su pecho cuando su burbuja emocional explotó. Había estado sola desde el día que nació. Sus padres fueron los que le mostraron el significado del verdadero amor. Ellos tenían un matrimonio feliz y sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Una pareja hecha en las páginas de sociedad, un acaudalado inventor mayor se casa con una hermosa debutante. Desafortunadamente, Bulma fue sólo una idea tardía en sus vidas. Su hermosa hija con talento a la que enviaron lejos a internados y universidades para que pudieran tener su tiempo juntos.

"Claro que sí. Seguro encontrarás algún cabrón que te alimentará con todas las mentiras que deseas escuchar y lo aceptaras con entusiasmo. Probablemente algún patético debilucho que no va a ser capaz de cuidar de ti correctamente. Tienes suficiente falta de juicio como para eso".

"No necesito que un hombre cuide de mí". Bulma escupió verdaderamente enojada. "Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma".

"¡Ja!, se nota". Vegeta se burló.

"¡Eso es injusto!". Ella golpeó su hombro con fuerza y el sonido del chasquido de la carne sonó a través del cuarto. "¡Toda esta situación es injusta!". Le dio un golpe de nuevo. "Nunca estuve preparada para esto". Lo golpeó por última vez y su palma ardió por el contacto. "Que mi planeta fuera destruido, que mi familia fuera asesinada, todos y todo muerto. Es sólo…" Sus palabras se interrumpieron en un sollozo desigual. Clavó las uñas en la carne de su hombro donde su mano finalmente vino a descansar. Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó ante el abuso, silenciosamente estaba agradecido por ello. Sabía que a veces la única manera de aliviar la agonía emocional era repartir algo de dolor físico. No era un hombre débil y podía fácilmente tomar cualquier cosa que ella eligiera repartir.

"Horrible. Ja, lo entiendo. Tienes que superarlo. Está hecho. Vive con eso". Vegeta le dijo mordazmente sin piedad ni misericordia con su rica voz de barítono.

Ella suspiró, inconscientemente frotó la marca de su abuso y su mano masajeó suavemente su hombro. Derrotada, se inclinó sobre Vegeta, así su cabeza quedó acunada entre su cuello y su hombro. Trató de no sentirse herida por sus palabras pero era difícil. Cada vez que pensaba en su casa, todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. Así que en lugar de pensar como había hecho toda su vida, estaba sintiendo. Un concepto extraño pero que era calmante en cierto modo. No tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, sólo en como la hacían sentir. Por ejemplo, cuan absolutamente maravilloso se sentía tener a Vegeta dentro de ella, acariciándola, sosteniéndola.

El largo cabello azul de Bulma cayó en cascada a lo largo del brazo de Vegeta, amontonándose sobre su mano. Observó como la cascada azul brillaba a la luz cuando él se movía. Nunca había visto un cabello como el suyo. Era sedoso al tacto, del profundo color aguamarina de los océanos. Las pequeñas hebras siempre lograban encontrar su camino hacia él, aferrándosele desesperadamente, incluso cuando ella se alejaba.

Oyó la derrota en su pequeña exhalación de aliento y no podía ayudarla pero si empujarla. Si ella renunciaba ahora, estaría muerta pocos días después de ser liberada de su celda. La desesperación pura asesinaría a su alma incluso si continuaba viviendo.

"Ser hábil significa ser adaptable. Ser adaptable significa ser capaz de sobrevivir". Él la educó silenciosamente pensando en su propia vida. Había sido criado como príncipe pero vivió como un esclavo. Como un niño él no había sido preparado para los horrores que tuvo que soportar, pero los soportó. Era lo que lo hizo fuerte. Es lo que lo hizo ser quien era.

"¿Sabes quién miente?".

Vegeta notó la falsa ligereza en su voz y no respondió. Si quería cambiar de tema entonces, no le importaba. No quería detenerse en su pasado y ciertamente no quería pensar en lo que le pasaría. Después de todo, fue él quien le trajo toda esa miseria. Un hecho que ella convenientemente parecía haber olvidado.

"Las novelas románticas". Bulma observó seriamente. "No importa cuan poco atractiva es la chica, el magnífico galán siempre cae locamente enamorado de ella. Es sólo el aroma de su perfume o el sonido de su voz y él está perdido. Nunca mira a otra mujer de nuevo porque una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le gruñe, 'mía'. No hay hombres en la Tierra así. Es una farsa".

Vegeta bajó sus hombros y con un grito de sorpresa Bulma se cayó de su espalda y aterrizó en el suelo debajo suyo. Él la atrapó allí y puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

"Tú has hablado sin parar sobre absolutamente nada. Sobre una débil fantasía femenina en la cual no vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que tu pequeña mente parece estar poniendo".

Ella le puso mala cara a Vegeta y su ojos de zafiro se estrecharon. Era absolutamente hermosa. Su labio inferior estaba pidiendo ser besado, su piel estaba destinada a ser acariciada. Su cola se enroscó alrededor de su cintura posesivamente y la punta se sumergió en su ombligo. Ella se retorció y él casi sonrió. La pequeña depresión en su vientre se sentía deliciosamente cosquillosa pero no estaba de humor para admitirlo.

Reflejando su agresividad ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de su collar. Las luces rojas parpadearon al opaco metal gris desafiándola a descubrir sus secretos. Sus dedos rozaron su pulso y ella pudo sentir su sangre saltar debajo del ardiente calor de su piel. Trató de tirarlo más cerca pero él se negó a ser movido. Sus codos lo fijaron en su lugar mientras la miraba fijamente. Él ignoró el lacio cabello humedecido por el sudor cayendo por su frente, haciéndolo parecer un poco pícaro.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar la mano de Bulma desde el rabillo del ojo. Sus pestañas oscuras coronaron sus mejillas antes de que su mirada parpadeara a sus excitados senos, demorándose en sus perlados pezones rosados antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Su expresión era la de un lobo después de haber visto su próxima comida.

"No tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo una vez que consiga quitarme este collar". La ardiente intensidad de su promesa provocó una caliente sensación húmeda de chorro en el vértice de sus muslos. Ella se estremeció con ganas y tuvo que apretar sus muslos juntos en un intento de aliviar su repentino malestar. No tenía idea de lo que quiso decir con su declaración pero realmente quería averiguarlo. Ella tragó con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en su tren de pensamiento original.

"El verdadero amor existe, Vegeta".

Sus negros ojos se ensancharon mientras la miraba. "Acabas de decir que era una farsa". Usando su cola arqueó el cuerpo de Bulma hacia él y miró sus senos llenos sacudirse. Su sonrisa se afiló y él le dio otra pequeña sacudida.

"No, dije que las novelas románticas son una farsa. Los hombres simplemente no son así. De lo que estoy hablando es del amor".

"Bien, tú definitivamente estás husmeando en el lugar equivocado para eso, mujer". La dejó caer, claramente incómodo con el giro de la conversación. Trató de desenroscar su cola, pero Bulma deslizó su mano libre por su suave longitud lisa y sus dedos se cerraron en torno íntimamente. Ella se rio cuando se él estremeció ante su toque. Vegeta todavía podía ver la tristeza detrás de sus brillantes ojos azules pero se obligó a ignorarlo.

"No te preocupes, tipo duro. Definitivamente no eres material de matrimonio. Yo sería una tonta si creyera que alguna vez te comprometerías con alguien, especialmente conmigo. Sólo soy un ser humano débil de la Tierra y tú eres un extranjero mal culo. Somos difícilmente compatibles. Son solo las circunstancias que nos han empujado juntos".

Vegeta se sentó para descansar su peso en sus codos y ella extendió sus muslos para que él pudiera colocarse entre sus piernas. Por lo que a él respecta su conversación sin sentido había terminado y hábilmente evadió su pregunta original de cual era su verdadero deseo. La mejor manera que conocía para mantener la mente de Bulma fuera de esto era distraerla completamente.

Frotó su mejilla sobre sus senos desnudos saboreando la sensación de su suave piel. Ella realmente era pequeña y delicada en comparación a él. Verdaderamente la más hermosa mujer que había visto nunca. Vegeta inhaló profundamente e imprimió su aroma único en su cerebro.

"Es verdad, yo no soy de la Tierra, pero somos definitivamente compatibles en todos los sentidos que cuentan". Murmuró contra su piel, empujando sus caderas sugestivamente contra ella.

Bulma se arqueó contra su cuerpo duro y profundizó sus dedos en su cabello. De mala gana, él levantó sus ojos de la extensión de su piel cremosa para mirarla. Ella le sonrió y él quedó cegado momentáneamente por su brillo innato. Era la más hermosa cuando sonreía. Bulma curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo con un beso ahogado que quemó todos los pensamientos perdidos en su mente a excepción de cuanto la deseaba.


	10. capítulo Diez

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña ni me beneficio de DBZ.

Nota de Tempestt: Bikram yoga caliente. 90 minutos en una habitación que está a 116 grados (Fahrenheit). En serio, ¿por qué no estoy más flaca?.

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Diez**

Vegeta observó como Bulma se arrodilló y luego procedió a recostarse poniendo la columna vertebral plana en el suelo con sus pies aun escondidos debajo suyo. Su camisa gris suave se elevó por encima de sus caderas y el dobladillo descansó alrededor de su vientre, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo completamente expuesta. Una ceja negra ladeó con interés. Él había estado relajado en su esquina durante la última hora viendo como ella se retorcía en una serie de impresionantes poses ágiles. La mujer carecía de fuerza pero definitivamente lo compensaba en flexibilidad. Un rasgo que estuvo más que dispuesta a compartir durante sus episodios de intenso sexo fabuloso.

Estaba pensando en iniciar otro acalorado encuentro cuando el estómago de Bulma retumbó alto en el cuarto casi vacío. La expresión de interés de Vegeta se profundizó en un ceño severo cuando retrocedió hacia sus pensamientos oscuros. Ella cubrió su estómago y suspiró profundamente.

"Ya han pasado dos días desde que nos alimentaron. ¿Estamos siendo castigados?".

"No". Vegeta se levantó y se paseó por la pared del fondo moviendo su cola con frustración. Bulma ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo al revés. Él llevaba en su rostro un intenso pensamiento. Era la mirada que ponía cuando sabía que algo está mal y no se lo decía.

"Zabon y Jeice debieron volver hace cinco días". Su voz era muy pequeña, casi inaudible y Vegeta pudo oír el miedo. El miedo de que al sólo pronunciar sus nombres, los monstruos aparecerían y la arrastrarían lejos. Su cola azotó a su alrededor y se envolvió firmemente alrededor de su cintura en respuesta a su malestar.

"Algo está mal". Él murmuró y fue a pararse en frente del marco del catre volcado. Todas las noches desde su primera relación sexual ellos yacían juntos en el colchón sobre el suelo al abrigo del resto del cuarto. Bulma se envolvía en torno a él, escondiéndose contra su pecho, su suave respiración calmaba la mente caótica de Vegeta mientras miraba hacia el techo oscurecido.

Había una cercanía entre ellos que lo hacía sentir claramente incómodo. Todo era demasiado rápido, demasiado espontáneo. En apariencia él sabía que estaba mal. No la debería permitir en su espacio ni darle un acceso tan fácil a su cuerpo - tan cerca a sus pensamientos. Ella se había convertido en una parte de él de alguna manera fundamental que era inaceptable. Eso los ponía a ambos en peligro de muerte.

Pero todos esos pensamientos lógicos eran nada en comparación con los sentimientos de agresividad y posesividad masculina hirviendo justo debajo de su mente primordial. Cuanto menos dormía más animal se convertía. Sabía que la privación del sueño era la respuesta a todos sus dilemas emocionales. Tan pronto como tuviera una buena noche de sueño todas sus emociones fuera de lugar desaparecerían. Su necesidad de Bulma no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que sólo se sentía cálido cuando ella lo tocaba.

El marco del catre estaba alineado con listones de metal horizontales. Él lo pateó y este vino a aterrizar boca abajo en el colchón. Plantó su pie en el marco. Agarró uno de los listones y tiró de este con todas sus fuerzas. Los tornillos se aflojaron y lo arrancó fuera de la estructura con un chillido desgarrador del metal.

Con gracia, Bulma se puso de pie para moverse a la pared fuera del camino de Vegeta. Ella observó silenciosamente como él cruzaba el cuarto hacia la puerta. La abolladura que Zabon había hecho en el pequeño panel nunca había sido reparada por lo que había suficiente espacio para empujar el listón de metal entre la puerta principal y el control deslizante. Vegeta se agachó, introdujo el listón con cuidado y luego lo balanceó de arriba a abajo hasta que se oyó el sonido de un pestillo ser volteado.

Bulma agarró su camisa por encima de su corazón de repente con demasiado miedo de respirar.

"Vegeta ¿Qué pasa con los guardias?". Ella susurró desesperadamente.

"No hay guardias". Él declaró ateniéndose estrictamente a los hechos mientras ponía la barra fuera de la puerta, tratando de conseguir suficiente palanca para mover el cursor deslizante.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Bulma se acercó a verlo.

"Porque nos habrían alimentado ya".

"Tiene que haber guardias. ¿Quién sino ha estado apagando las luces en la noche?".

"Están automatizadas". La puerta se deslizó hacia atrás un par de pulgadas dando a Vegeta espacio suficiente para conseguir un agarre y abrirlo el resto del camino.

"¿Pero a dónde podrían haber ido los guardias?". Bulma preguntó con preocupación.

La puerta se abrió, Vegeta se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"No lo sé. Pero si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir de hambre".

Bulma frunció el ceño frotándose su estómago vacío. Miró la pequeña abertura y luego volvió a Vegeta. Él la miró expectante.

"¿Estás seguro que no hay guardias por ahí?". Ella susurró, todavía tenía miedo. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y asintió con confianza. Bulma tragó saliva y su miedo retrocedió. Confiaba en Vegeta para saber de que hablaba.

Ella se arrodilló junto a la apertura para examinar la altura y la anchura. Sería un ajuste muy apretado pero valía la pena intentarlo. La última cosa que quería hacer era morir de hambre. Tampoco quería terminar en los cuartos de esclavos. Lo que sea que tenía la atención de los guardias, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una fuga de la cárcel.

Puso su mano en el borde inferior haciendo una mueca cuando la cortó con una pequeña cantidad de presión. Volvió a mirar a Vegeta pero él solo la miró tranquilamente confiando en ella para hacer la evaluación correcta.

"Está bien". Exhaló y retiró la camisa sobre su cabeza. No podía correr el riesgo de quedar atrapada en los bordes e iba a necesitar tanta libertad de acción como sea posible para pasar a través de la pequeña abertura.

Extendió su mano izquierda primero, sabiendo que pasar sus hombros iba a ser la parte más difícil. Por una vez, estaba agradecida de haber estado haciendo yoga durante años, no sólo por el tono de su cuerpo sino por la flexibilidad y la fuerza muscular que ahora iba a necesitar.

Empujó su cabeza tratando de no raspar sus tiernas mejillas ni orejas. Su largo cabello se atrapó en los bordes y cerró los ojos contra el aguijón de unos rizos siendo sacados de su cuero cabelludo. Envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda bajando su hombro, así su cuerpo se convirtió en una línea recta. Con su mano izquierda firmemente plantada en el frío piso de baldosas fuera de la puerta usó la fuerza en su brazo para tirar de ella a través de la abertura. Como era de esperar, su hombro se atrapó en la puerta. Se detuvo por un momento y volvió la cabeza para poder comprobar su entorno.

El corredor estaba vacío. Escuchó atentamente, pero todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de su propia respiración forzada. Satisfecha de que estaba sola, succionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza, pensando en toda la comida que esperaba por ella justo fuera de la celda. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era apretarse a sí misma a través de la puerta y sería totalmente libre. El borde áspero del metal raspó su hombro tomando un buen trozo de su piel. Una capa caliente de sangre se extendió por encima del hombro raspado y bajó por su brazo. La habilidad la ayudó a deslizarse y este salió de pronto con un sonido de succión húmeda.

Jadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sus senos estaban suspendidos sin protección justo detrás del borde de la puerta haciéndola sentir expuesta. Cerró los ojos contra el crudo dolor caliente que irradiaba de su hombro. De pronto sintió la mano de Vegeta en su espalda inferior. El calor se extendió a lo largo de su columna vertebral aflojando el nudo en su vientre. Él no le dijo nada pero ella sintió su tranquilidad, su apoyo.

Flexionó su mano aún detrás de su espalda, satisfecha cuando él entrelazó sus dedos gruesos en los suyos. Ella le apretó la mano, tomó un gran respiro y se levantó así misma por lo que su espalda se presionó contra el marco superior y sus pezones rozaron el borde inferior. Empujó su camino, gimiendo un poco por la sensible piel de su espalda desechada a lo largo del metal, pero sus senos se mantuvo relativamente intactos.

Su estrecha cintura se ajustó fácilmente a través del agujero y pudo sacar sus caderas, liberó su otra mano para que pudiera descansar todo el peso del cuerpo superior en sus antebrazos. Dejó caer la frente sobre sus manos y tomó un respiro muy necesario. Vegeta trasladó su agarre a su tobillo, sus fuertes dedos la sujetaron de modo tranquilizador.

"Supongo que esto es lo que se siente al nacer". Ella rio temblorosa. Vegeta gruñó detrás suyo y sus dedos se apretaron.

"Voy a levantar tus piernas para ayudarte. Sólo dime cuando estés lista".

Bulma asintió con la cabeza contra sus manos sabiendo que no podía verla. Sus caderas iban a ser un problema. Ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su exuberancia femenina. Las balanceaba en pantalones vaqueros de baja altura, provocándole celos a las otras mujeres. Sin embargo, en este momento, no tener trasero estaba sonando como un plan exuberante.

"Ahora". Clamó, estabilizando la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus brazos para que estuviese en línea recta. Vegeta levantó sus piernas y suavemente empujó hacia delante. Ella se impulsó con sus brazos y tomó profundas respiraciones jadeantes cuando su piel se atrapó en los bordes, raspándola crudamente. Apretó su boca cerrada, gimiendo detrás de sus dientes. El fuego se extendió por debajo de sus caderas y en toda la parte carnosa de su trasero. Sus muslos superiores quedaron capturados y se mordió los labios de dolor.

"Casi". Vegeta le aseguró pero ella pensó por un momento que oyó tensión en su voz. Luego se deslizó hacia adelante y jadeó cuando se impulsó libre. Él había empujado sus pies para ayudarla el resto del camino. Ella rodó en el suelo y tomó aire cuando el fuego se propagó a través de su piel con cada respiración.

"¿Bulma?".

Ella limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, antes de mirar detrás. Trató de sonreír cuando vio a Vegeta mirándola desde el otro lado. Su cara era estoica, pero podía ver el fuego depositado detrás de la frialdad de sus ojos.

"Estoy bien. Sólo recupero el aliento".

Él la miró durante un momento más antes de bajar la cabeza en aceptación y se puso de pie, esperando que abriera la puerta. Ella lentamente se puso de rodillas y apoyó su peso contra la puerta. La sangre rodó por sus muslos y goteó por sus rodillas, más corría por su brazo, reuniéndose en el hueco de la parte interna del codo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras examinaba la pesada puerta de metal. Había una palanca pesada que tenía que tirar hacia abajo para abrir el cerrojo. Ella arrastró todo su peso sobre este, apretando los dientes mientras se movía lentamente.

Una vez libre, Vegeta le ayudó a abrir la puerta. Una perfecta ceja azul se haló cuando lo vio. Él estaba parado frente a ella sin pantalones. Exploró su cuerpo desnudo, disfrutando de la vista de su amplio pecho y sus muslos gruesos. Su pene yacía inerte entre sus piernas, pero este dio un pequeño tirón ante su inspección. Bulma le ladeó una media sonrisa a Vegeta que él no regresó. Sin decir palabras, se dirigió a ella y utilizó el suave material gris agrupado en su mano para limpiar su sangre. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, el ardor a través de su piel se sentía como un incendio forestal pero queriendo demostrarle lo fuerte que era, hizo todo lo posible por no estremecerse y se estuvo quieta bajo sus cuidados. Afortunadamente, las heridas dolorosas pero superficiales ya estaban coagulando. Iba a necesitar algunas vendas, pero estaría bien por ahora.

Satisfecho de que estaba limpia como que lo iba a lograr, Vegeta se puso los pantalones de nuevo, ahora con manchas de sangre. Ella apartó la mirada, incómoda con la vista y recuperó su camisa. Se sintió aliviada de que no iba a tener que explorar la nave completamente desnuda.

Cuando ella salió de la celda, Vegeta ya estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo mirando por una pequeña ventana en la puerta en busca de los guardias. Al no encontrar ninguno, abrió la puerta y con confianza lideró el camino.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Ella preguntó siguiendo detrás de él.

"Ingeniería. Habrá computadoras para que pueda averiguar que demonios está pasando, así como herramientas que puedes usar para desarmar el collar".

Bulma miró a la parte posterior de su cabeza, sorprendida.

"¿Confías en mí?". Francamente, después de la última vez que casi los explotó, estaba sorprendida que siquiera contemplara dejarla acercarse a los delicados circuitos.

Vegeta no respondió, pero los músculos finos a través de su espalda se ondularon. Una vez que se vistieran ella echaría de menos mirar a su espalda más. La minuciosa danza de sus músculos le respondía más a menudo que no. Una vez que estuvieran cubiertos, estaría en apuros para descifrar sus estoicas expresiones.

Pasaron a través de los corredores vacíos en un silencio inmensamente desconcertante. La nave de Freezer era enorme. Debería estar atestada de gente, no inquietantemente vacía.

Pasaron a través de otra puerta y Vegeta hizo a una abrupta parada. Bulma miró alrededor de su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Se enfrentó a una hilera de ventanas que se abrían a la destrucción total. Una gran parte de la nave estaba faltando, una excavada zona hueca justo en el centro. Parecía como si una bomba hubiera salido, o como si alguien la hubiera impulsado descuidadamente.

Los pisos y las paredes estaban desaparecidas y ella podía ver cuartos enteros y pasillos vacíos. Estos se apilaban unos encima de otros como celdas en una colmena. Cables chispeaban desde cortos circuitos en las paredes y en los suelos, el agua burbujeaba fuera de las tuberías. Todo era un enorme e intransitable lio.

Vegeta caminó hacia adelante y presionó un antebrazo contra el cristal mientras examinaba la devastación. Bulma estaba a su lado, asimilándolo todo. Miró hacia abajo y quedó boquiabierta cuando vio estrellas. Toda la parte inferior de la nave se había ido. Solo quedaba un fino campo azul de fuerza que sostenía todo junto, pero estaba sorprendida de toda la nave no se hubiera destrozado.

"Ingeniería esta todavía intacta". Vegeta observó y Bulma siguió su línea de visión a través del espacio. Lo único que vio fueron las habitaciones destrozadas y el caos.

"¿No deberíamos haber sentido algo de esta magnitud?. Quiero decir. ¡La mitad de la nave se ha ido!".

Vegeta la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

"El calabozo inferior esta entre los dos estabilizadores principales de la nave. Toda la maldita cosa podría haberse jodido y no hubiéramos sentido un temblor".

"¿Qué crees que pasó?". Ella preguntó con ojos llenos de curiosidad y preocupación.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y sus anchos hombros se ondularon. "Hubo una batalla".

Bulma esperó por más de una explicación pero Vegeta no tenía una. En su lugar, él dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para acechar por una doble puerta que conducía a la destrucción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Bulma se quebró presa del pánico.

"Tenemos que llegar a ingeniería".

Bulma resopló. "Lamento tener que decirte esto, chico duro, pero bien podríamos también estar en la siguiente dimensión. No hay manera de que atravesemos esto".

Vegeta presionó sus dedos entre las dos puertas, forzándolas a separarse. Bulma observó sus músculos protruir y flexionarse por el esfuerzo. Las puertas se rasgaron y luego se torcieron abriéndose ruidosamente.

"Subiremos". Vegeta se acercó a la orilla para mirar hacia abajo en la nada. Bulma se acercó a él y miró hacia abajo también. El vértigo la golpeó y saltó hacia atrás a toda prisa antes de que se cayera sobre el borde.

"Eso no va a pasar. Tú puedes ser capaz de corretear como una especie de mono, sin juego de palabras, pero estoy segura como el infierno que yo no puedo. Buena suerte. Llámame cuando llegues allí". Ella se dirigió hasta la pared más alejada de la puerta, se deslizó hacia abajo y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia fuera del portal y apoyó un brazo en el marco para tirar algunos cables en la pared exterior. Ella oyó un crujido eléctrico esfumarse en la nada. Vegeta se retiró y la miró por encima de su hombro.

Viéndola plantada en el suelo, frunció el ceño, pero ella levantó el mentón en desafío. Bulma era muy consciente de sus limitaciones e imitar al hombre araña era una de ellas.

Vegeta cruzó con garbo la distancia entre ellos y se cernió sobre ella. Aseguró un brazo en la pared por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera mirarla hacia abajo. Bulma se movió nerviosamente y tiró el dobladillo de la camisa entre sus piernas para protegerse a sí misma.

"No puedo hacerlo, Vegeta. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte".

"Te puedo llevar en mi espalda".

Bulma le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y sus ojos analizaron su pecho desnudo. Él tenía músculos sobre los músculos, pero era el collar lo que captó su atención. Si todavía tuviera el uso de su ki lo consideraría. Pero en este momento no era mucho más fuerte que un hombre humano. Bueno, tal vez un poco más fuerte, con mucho más aguante, pero todavía no era suficiente para llevarlos a ambos a través de la enorme extensión. No quería que cayera con ella a la muerte. Eso sería contraproducente para la vida. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho con rebeldía.

"No".

"Te necesito para desactivar el collar para mí". Él le recordó suavemente.

"Sólo trae las herramientas de regreso aquí". Ella pensó que era una petición razonable. Podría esperar pacientemente mientras él hacía lo que fuera que tenía que hacer.

"¿Así que tendría a cruzar dos veces?". Él preguntó incrédulamente con una ceja levantada.

Ella lo miró con aire de culpabilidad antes de apartar la mirada. No había pensado en eso de esta manera. Recogió su camisa. No quería ver que Vegeta se lastime. No creía que pudiera soportar verlo caer a su muerte, pero el cruce sería mucho más fácil para él si no tuviera que llevarla.

"Sería peligroso para ti llevarme".

"Sería peligroso para ti quedarte. ¿Y si alguien pasa mientras estoy fuera?".

Bulma tragó saliva y miró por el pasillo desde la esquina de sus ojos. Aunque la nave era un cementerio vacío, no todo el mundo podía haber desaparecido. Tenía que haber en algún lugar supervivientes.

"No es justo para ti, Vegeta. Voy a arrastrarte hacia abajo".

Vegeta se quedó aturdido en silencio por un momento. Nunca nadie jamás puso el bienestar de él antes que el suyo propio. Sus hombres lo sirvieron, ellos lo protegieron como era su deber pero no le albergaron ningún tipo de cuidado. Ella estaba realmente asustada de que podría arrastrarlo hacia abajo. Estaba asustada de que se lastimara. Algo cálido y brillante se expandió en su pecho. Nunca comprendió cuan frío estaba hasta que la conoció. Vegeta se puso en cuclillas frente a ella por lo que estuvieron al mismo nivel de los ojos.

"¿Confías en mí?". Él arrojó sus palabras hacia ella, Bulma le sostuvo la mirada y observó profundamente en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Ella confiaba en él. Confiaba en su fuerza y determinación. Confiaba en su honestidad e integridad. Si Vegeta dijo que podría llevarlos a ambos entonces le creería. Tenía que hacerlo. Además si ellos caían, tendría tiempo suficiente para condenarlo al infierno antes de que salpicaran en la parte inferior. Asintió lentamente y colocó su pequeña mano en su palma extendida. Su mano se cerró alrededor de ella y al instante se sintió segura. Ella lo honró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras él la puso de pie, para llevarla a la entrada.

Bulma miró fijamente el abismo con aprensión. Por sus cálculos, era un largo, _largo_ camino hacia abajo. El fuerte brazo de Vegeta la arrastró detrás suyo y la ayudó a levantarse en su ancha espalda. Ella echó los brazos firmemente alrededor de su cuello, tratando de recordar no estrangularlo y presionó su rostro en el valle entre sus omóplatos. Cuanto menos viera, era menos probable que entrara en pánico y los matara a ambos. La cola de Vegeta se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, amarrándola con seguridad a él. Ella inhaló, tomó su aroma masculino profundamente en sus pulmones y fue consolada. Se sentía segura con sólo tocar su piel con la suya. Ella abrazó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas y cerró los ojos, pensando en hacer el amor y no en estar precariamente suspendida por encima de una muerte segura.

Sin previo aviso, Vegeta se balanceó hacia afuera con un solo brazo, girándolos rápidamente de modo que quedó aferrado a la pared exterior de la puerta. Ella gritó y estrujó sus ojos para mantenerlos firmemente cerrados. Todo su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de él y sus senos llenos se aplanaron en su espalda.

"Solo relájate". Él le dijo con una tranquila autoridad resonando en su voz. Automáticamente, ella aflojó su agarre alrededor de su garganta, dándole el aire para respirar.

Constantemente se movió a través de la pared rota, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus asideros antes de avanzar hacia adelante. Ella podía sentir sus músculos abultarse y ondularse debajo suyo y temía que su peso sería demasiado. Transportarse a solas sería agotador, pero añadir su peso muerto arrastrándose en su espalda tenía que ser imposible.

"Esto es una mala idea, Vegeta. Regrésame. Voy a conseguir que nos matemos".

"Silencio". Él espetó, tratando de alcanzar otro asidero. Ella oyó que algo se deslizaba y Vegeta se hundió, quedando sostenido en la pared con una mano. Ella miró hacia abajo, aterrorizada cuando un trozo delgado de metal cayó por un terriblemente largo tiempo antes de destruirse en chispas al chocar contra el campo de fuerza.

Vegeta se levantó hasta adherirse a una pieza firme de la pared, gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Él se detuvo allí para descansar su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"No me distraigas de nuevo, mujer". Vegeta ordenó lleno de ira a punto de hervir. Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su cuello conteniendo las lágrimas.

Vegeta podía sentir su mejilla apretada contra él, sus suaves pestañas de mariposa en su piel. Ella era tan ligera que era como plumas en su espalda, pero la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo le recordó la carga que llevaba. Un error y ambos morirían. Apretó su cola alrededor de su esbelta cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él. Miró a través de la extensión y trazó su curso. Había llegado a la parte más crítica de su travesía. Una caída de agua en cascada de las cañerías rotas, la presión del aire forzaba al agua hacia fuera en una corriente constante. No había manera de que pudiera cruzar sin ser empujado fuera de la pared, pero podía subir. El único problema era que el siguiente asidero estaba por lo menos a tres pies por encima de su alcance. Tendría que saltar para agarrarlo. Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo, incluso con el peso extra en la espalda, pero el siguiente obstáculo le preocupaba. Pasar por encima de la tubería rota, significaba que tenía que cruzar una profunda grieta en la estructura. El ancho de la misma era desalentador. Se necesitaría una enorme cantidad de fuerza para impulsarse junto con Bulma a través del hueco y tendría que descansar su cola de ella para el equilibrio adicional. Cuando golpeara la pared lejana, tendría que trepar por los asideros y el impacto podría concebiblemente derribarlos a ambos.

"Agárrate".

Él se inclinó hacia atrás, aferrándose a un lado con sólo sus dedos de las manos y pies. Rebotó un par de veces, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de sus pantorrillas. Centró todo su ser en el borde saliente del metal al que necesitaba llegar. Se agachó, agarrado firmemente con sus dedos y flexionó sus duras piernas. Usando la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas se levantó de un salto de la superficie escarpada. Sus manos encontraron apoyo pero sus pies colgaron. Las piernas de Bulma se deslizaron de alrededor de su cintura y su peso se arrastró hacia su garganta. Él ignoró el dolor, la necesidad de respirar y se concentró en encontrar una grieta donde empujar los dedos de sus pies.

Sabiendo que él necesitaba ayuda, Bulma trepó rápidamente por su espalda para quitar su peso de su cuello. Ella encontró un agujero para su pie y rápidamente lo metió en este, dando a Vegeta un descanso muy necesario. Él pronto se encontró en equilibrio, se apoyó en la pared y descansó su sudorosa frente contra el frío metal.

Mientras él recuperaba su aliento, Bulma miró a su alrededor, estoicamente negándose a mirar hacia abajo. Inmediatamente ella entendió el plan de Vegeta y tragó saliva mientras el terror tomó un dominio absoluto sobre su garganta.

"¿Sabes qué, Vegeta? Tal vez deberías ir primero. Luego puedo saltar por encima y tú me agarras".

Ella apretó el rostro contra la parte posterior de su cuello mientras hablaba y él pudo sentir la suave caricia de sus labios contra su piel. Vegeta negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Ambos sabían que ella nunca lo haría. Ágil como era, no tenía la fuerza física para arrojar su cuerpo a través del ancho de la quebrada. Una vez que él estuviera al otro lado, ella podría negarse a moverse y sería incapaz de persuadirla o ella podría tratar y caer a su muerte. Cualquier resultado no era beneficioso para él. La necesitaba para deshacer el collar controlando su fuerza y no estaba dispuesto a pensar en el frío esperando para infectarlo de nuevo una vez que ella se hubiera ido.

"Vegeta". Ella lo engatusó suavemente y él pudo oír el miedo en su voz. Miedo por la su seguridad. Por su bienestar. Era una idea inquietante ajena a él. Vegeta hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho pero se deshizo de eso, atribuyéndolo a la tensión.

"No". Él respondió con autoridad y reorientó su mirada a donde tenía que aterrizar. No iba a darle la oportunidad de escapar y dejarlo restringido por el collar.

Él tiró de su peso hacia un lado, obligándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor suyo otra vez, luego se apartó de la grieta para que pudiera empujarse hacia adelante con cada trozo de impulso que pudo reunir. Se disparó a través de la distancia, pero en medio del aire se maldijo así mismo mientras desplegaba su cola. Se había olvidado de advertirle a Bulma que se agarrara tan fuerte como pudiera. Finalmente golpeó la pared del fondo con tal tremendo impacto que rebotó hacia atrás. Él gruñó cuando el aire salió con fuerza de sus pulmones y se apresuró a encontrar cualquier asidero posible.

Mientras se recuperaban, Bulma perdió su precario agarre y cayó hacia atrás, deslizándose de Vegeta. Ella gritó y el penetrante sonido rebotó en el metal roto, sonando como cientos de almas condenadas. Vegeta se deslizó por la pared, incapaz de encontrar un apoyo en cualquier parte de la pared de metal pulido. Sabiendo que podía morir, hizo lo única cosa que podía hacer para ayudar a Bulma. Sacó de repente su cola y la envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su frágil muñeca.

De pronto, su pie se deslizó en una muesca en la pared y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un pedazo de metal afilado descamado hacia afuera de la pared. Se agarró con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso a la mordida de los dientes del metal clavándose en sus dedos sin guantes, cortándolo profundo en los huesos. Bulma paró de repente, tiraba dolorosamente de su cola mientras colgaba por debajo de él. Vegeta gruñó en agonía y apretó la mandíbula hasta que los tendones de su cuello se destacaron crudamente contra su piel enrojecida.

Él todavía no tenía un agarre para su otra mano y el metal excavaba más profundamente en sus dedos a cada momento. Lejos al lado, pudo ver una amplia abertura abrirse en un cuarto. Podía saltar a esta fácilmente si no estuviera sobrecargado por la mujer. Miró hacia abajo, directamente a los enormes ojos azules de Bulma.

"Vegeta". Ella susurró a través de sus labios blanqueados por el terror absoluto. Podía ver este brotando de sus ojos y en la palidez de su piel de porcelana. Las lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de sus ojos, deslizándose hacia el lío de cabello azul que ondeaba lejos de su rostro. Debajo de ella, él podía ver el hambriento resplandor del campo de fuerza y sabía que no sentiría ningún dolor cuando se desintegrara en la nada. Mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella mientras lentamente con gran dolor la levantó con su cola. Él inclinó su mano libre y sus dedos se estiraron hacia ella. Bulma se estiró hacia él, tirando de su peso en su cola. Su pequeña mano cupo en la suya grande, tan pequeña que él temió que se le pudiera escabullir. Cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia arriba, ignorando el dolor del corte en sus dedos que todavía se aferraban al metal roto.

Inesperadamente, él la apartó lejos de su cuerpo, hacia el espacio vacío. Ella gritó y sus ojos azules se ensancharon por el terror y la traición. Haciendo un movimiento en arco él la balanceó de espaldas a través del aire como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj y ella giró más allá de él, volando hacia arriba. Cuando ella estuvo a la altura de su hombro, los fuertes dedos de Vegeta soltaron su muñeca y ella voló de espaldas. Demasiado aterrorizada para gritar, se limitó a mirar fijamente los ojos negros de Vegeta cuando se elevó por encima de él y finalmente chocó contra una pared, desplomándose en tierra firme.

Vegeta la siguió y aterrizó sobre sus pies con la gracia de un alto y delgado gato de la selva. Él se elevó sobre ella, su pecho bien construido brillaba de sudor. Todo lo que Bulma pudo hacer fue mirarlo fijamente. Parecía un Dios. Estaba construido con músculos lisos de bronce y se veía el fuego de la ira en sus ojos negros. Él frunció el ceño y sus hermosos labios crueles contaron historias de la devastación que podría acarrear con una simple palabra dura. Ella tembló por el temor a su pura fuerza física. Reconoció que podría estar deidificándolo, pero buen Dios, si hubiera alguna vez un hombre por el que perder la cabeza, sería él. Retiró sus ojos antes de que perdiera todo su amor propio y comenzara a arrastrarse a sus pies para que la follara justo allí y en ese momento. Realmente necesitaba evitar situaciones de vida o muerte. Estos la volvían una puta de adrenalina.

"Pensaste que iba a dejarte caer". Vegeta acusó suavemente con sus ojos negros perdidos en la nada. Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon en estado de shock y luchó contra sus rodillas.

"No, no lo hice. Lo juro". Su acusación sacudió algo muy profundo dentro de ella, hiriéndola. No quería que creyera que confiaba en él tan poco. Vegeta resopló, dándose la vuelta, pero los frágiles dedos de Bulma se engancharon a su muñeca gruesa, reteniéndolo. "Tengo completa fe en ti, Vegeta". Le aseguró suavemente.

Sus ojos negros ardieron en ella, desafiándola a retractarse de su declaración. Tímidamente Bulma dejó caer su mirada para examinar cuidadosamente su herida. Él no respondió y francamente no sabía qué decir. La mujer lo sorprendía en todo momento. Lo mantenía fuera de balance y tanto como era inquietante, encontró que no era del todo desagradable. Ella frunció el ceño y pequeñas líneas se formaron entre sus cejas y él se resistió al impulso de suavizarlas con su pulgar, en su lugar se quedó parado e inmóvil mientras la veía arrancarse una manga para vendarlo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella trabajaba, vagando sobre su piel sin protección aún manchada con su propia sangre. Estaba en una mayor necesidad de la enfermería que él. Tan pronto como llegaran a la ingeniería y eliminan el collar se aseguraría de llevarla a la bahía médica.

Con esto en mente, exploró el cuarto partido por la mitad en busca de una salida. Ya que pensaba que había una puerta, era de esperar que condujera a un pasillo intacto. Bulma anudó la tela alrededor de su mano y él la apartó cuando terminó. Vegeta podía sentir su ceño fruncido en su espalda pero lo ignoró. Ella se merecía un poco de rudeza después de creer que la dejaría caer en el abismo. ¿Ya no le había dicho que la necesitaba para eliminar el collar?.

Las estanterías habían caído a través del portal pero era lo suficientemente fácil para él quitarlas y tirando abrir la puerta. El corredor era pasable, solo tenía unos pocos pedazos de pared y piso faltante. Sería lo suficientemente fácil rodear los agujeros y abrirse paso hacia su destino.


	11. capítulo Once

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña o me beneficio de DBZ.

Nota de Tempestt: Gracias, chicos por todos sus maravillosos comentarios. Realmente los aprecio. Me gustaría recibir sus opiniones. ¿Cuántos de ustedes estarían interesados en una historia de Gohan y Videl juntos en un universo contra todo pronóstico?

 **Libre Mi Corazón**

 **Capítulo Once**

Él lideraba el camino sin molestarse en comprobar si Bulma lo seguía. Sabía que no era estúpida y no habría ninguna razón para que ella se rezagara ahora que habían pasado con seguridad su último obstáculo. Llegó a la entrada de ingeniería y quedó desconcertado cuando se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Intentó abrirla pero no se movió. Frustrado le dio un puñetazo y se enfureció cuando el acero duro ni siquiera se abolló.

"No todo requiere fuerza bruta, Vegeta".

Bulma estaba arrodillada en el panel de control, apalancando la tapa de plástico duro con una pieza delgada de metal que encontró. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, Vegeta se puso de pie a su lado, plantó las piernas a lo ancho y cruzó los brazos. Esperó pacientemente mientras ella manipulaba el tablero eléctrico, poniendo a prueba los circuitos hasta que encontró el adecuado. Bulma le sonrió ampliamente cuando la puerta se abrió y él no pudo evitar una pequeña curva en sus labios en respuesta. Satisfecha, saltó de pie junto a la puerta mientras Vegeta siguió adelante para comprobar si había peligro. Al ver que la habitación estaba vacía le hizo una señal. Sus ojos negros destellaron cuando la vió quedarse sin aliento ante la plétora de tecnología. Ella se precipitó de un lado al otro, mirando todo a la vez y descubrió las herramientas que necesitaba casi de inmediato.

"Ahora saca este puto collar de mí, mujer. Tengo negocios que atender".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sostenía un pequeño destornillador que encontró en un armario cercano. Caminó hacia él con una sonrisa deliciosamente malvada en sus labios mientras hacía girar la herramienta en sus delgados dedos.

"Di por favor". Ronroneó guiñándole un ojo azul.

Él le agarró la mano, tiró de esta hacia su pecho para así poder inclinarse hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

"Ahora". Gruñó suavemente mordiendo sus labios de color rosa. Ella se estremeció y sus ojos entornados se convirtieron en pesados. Amaba su sabor y la sensación de él contra su piel. Era un poco adicta al hombre.

Bulma retrocedió burlonamente pero él no la dejó ir muy lejos. La cogió por la cintura y la alzó sobre una mesa para que pudiera llegar fácilmente al collar. Dio un paso entre sus muslos abiertos y se apoyó en ella.

"Trabaja ahora, jugaremos más tarde". Era una orden que se vio en apuros para cumplir. No quería nada más que empujar su espalda contra la mesa y disfrutar de la invitación de la curva en sus labios para besarla irreflexivamente, pero su poder todavía estaba restringido por el collar y no tenía idea de que peligros estaban esperando para saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento. No podía protegerla si todavía estaba preso.

Ella arrugó la nariz y su delicioso labio inferior sobresalió.

"Está bien. Más tarde. Pero recuerda que lo prometiste".

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron pero su rostro se mantuvo frio. Bajó la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de volverse para dejarla trabajar.

Mientras Bulma escudriñaba cuidadosamente el collar, Vegeta gradualmente se dio cuenta del desplazamiento del texto verde en el terminal de la computadora al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba demasiado lejos para leerlo pero un lento temor se arrastró para reunirse en la parte inferior de su estómago.

"Ajá, yo sabía que tenía que ver con las luces intermitentes. Sólo necesito disparar los circuitos en una secuencia determinada. Este collar no es nada más que una cerradura electrónica y las luces están transmitiendo la clave".

El grueso collar pesado se desechó con un pequeño click acompañado del silbido de Bulma por el éxito. Él sintió un pequeño zap eléctrico en la base de su cuello deslizándose hacia abajo a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Sabía por experiencia que podría tomar hasta una hora para que su fuerza entera volviera. Le tomaba tiempo a las sinapsis de sus nervios dispararse, aunque su ki viajara a revitalizarlos. Suspiró profundamente aliviado y su grueso pecho se expandió cuando saboreó el aire a su alrededor recién aromatizado con la sal de la libertad.

Necesitando saber que información se desplazaba en la pantalla, Vegeta ignoró a Bulma y se dirigió directamente a la pantalla, dejándola detrás con el collar apretado entre sus dedos y el comienzo de un ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro.

"Un 'gracias' estaría bien". Ella espetó. "Tal vez, 'buen trabajo por no volarnos' ".

Cuando no respondió saltó de la mesa y la bordeó para llegar junto a él, quien estaba examinando la pantalla que sostenía su total atención. La escritura era extraña para Bulma, pero estaba claro que era una lista de algún tipo.

"¿Qué es eso, Vegeta?".

"Los muertos". Él respondió distraídamente. En cada traje de los soldados había un biométrico que alimentaba la base de datos principal con los signos vitales de ellos. Por lo que podía ver Vegeta, casi todos los oficiales estacionados en la nave estaban muertos. Volteó el panel de la consola, lo que dio lugar a una pantalla táctil estándar y circuló a través de comandos con fluida facilidad. Lo que vio sobre las funciones de la nave y los soldados de nivel inferior fueron descartados. Comprobó las cápsulas de escape y observó que habían quedado varias. Ella lo miró de cerca y tiró hacia arriba de su propia pantalla para imitarlo. Pronto estaba navegando a través de varios paneles.

Vegeta siguió ignorándola, su entera atención estaba enfocada en la pantalla mientras buscaba a través de los decesos. Tanto Zabon y Jeice estaban muertos. Hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a Bulma. La punta de su lengua se asomaba desde la esquina de su boca mientras se concentraba duro en el desciframiento de la tecnología frente a ella. Era realmente hermosa y ahora estaría a salvo de al menos dos de sus verdugos. Algo de la opresión en el pecho que había estado cargando alrededor de los últimos días se liberó.

Volvió su concentración al terminal y tecleó más nombres. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, cada uno de los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu también estaban muertos. Vegeta no sabía como procesar la información. La euforia que sentía en su alma era abrumadora. No tenía más enemigos que los guardias personales de élite de Freezer. Con ellos idos no había nadie que se interponga entre él y su destino de matarlo. Pronto sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para vengar a su pueblo, para finalmente hacer que su padre este orgulloso de él.

"Goku". Bulma susurró con asombro a su lado. Vegeta volteó la cabeza para mirar la pantalla que ella usaba. Vio a un hombre alto con cabello oscuro sobresaliente, hablando con un grupo de prisioneros humanos. Había un sub nivel en la mazmorra justo por encima de donde habían sido encarcelados. Ellos debieron haber pasado justo por debajo y por el collar, Vegeta no había sentido un susurro de la presencia de su enemigo.

Lo miró de cerca, veía a su rival por primera vez. Él sonreía ladeado en el grupo, su mano rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. No parecía ser una gran amenaza. Su físico y el cabello hablaron de su herencia Saiyajin, pero Vegeta no vio la cola. Sin esta, era impotente. La cola Saiyanjin era la fuente de su poder y si no la tenía, no era más que un eunuco.

Ella rozó sus dedos sobre la pantalla de visualización y tocó la cara del hombre casi amorosamente. El labio superior de Vegeta se curvó con disgusto mientras la miraba. Despidió al hombre como un rival físico, pero el afecto aparente de Bulma hacia él le retorció las entrañas, se dio la vuelta con un gruñido y reenfocó su atención en su consola. Necesitaba liberarse de la posesión animal que sentía por ella. Eran libres ahora y no tenía que sufrir su presencia si no quería. Era libre de dejarla en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos contra la ola de dolor en cascada que lo atravesó. Se dijo a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones que sus emociones no eran más que un subproducto de la privación del sueño. La frialdad se deslizó a sus huesos y ni siquiera con su reavivado ki parecía poder calentarse a sí mismo. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que era importante para él. Lo que era necesario. Tenía la expectativa de toda una raza para mantenerlo caliente. El orgullo de su familia.

Jadeando anticipadamente y con las entrañas contraídas de temor desplegado a través de sus venas. Escribió el último nombre.

"Oh, Dios mío". Bulma se quedó sin aliento en el momento exacto en que Vegeta se sacudió hacia atrás sobre sus talones en estado de shock. Podía sentirla vibrar con intensa emoción a su lado pero no podía arrancar sus ojos de las palabras en su pantalla.

No fue hasta que ella se desplomó de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el panel y con la frente presionada contra el frío acero de la consola que Vegeta movió los ojos y agarró su pantalla de visualización. Todo lo que vio fue un vasto campo de asteroides, grandes trozos de rocas que flotaban lánguidamente en el espacio. Bulma dio un gemido de lamento que sacudió la atención de Vegeta a ella.

Él reaccionó por instinto arrastrándola del suelo por un brazo. Esperó que se pusiera de pie, pero ella solo colgó sin fuerzas en sus manos. Bulma no estaba llorando. No habían esperados ríos de lágrimas inundando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban apretados y su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás sobre sus hombros mientras gemía. El sonido era ensordecedor, tan triste que encogía el alma. Era el sonido de la pérdida. El sonido de un inigualable dolor.

"¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa, mujer?". Vegeta le gruñó, agitándola para obtener su atención. Ella cayó hacia adelante en su pecho y metió la cabeza debajo de su mentón mientras tomaba una estremecedora respiración profunda. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta, usándolo como un apoyo.

"La Tierra se ha ido. Ha desaparecido por completo".

Ella se hundió contra él y Vegeta instintivamente la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. Él volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de visualización y vió como otro trozo de tierra iba a la deriva. Su planeta se había ido, podía entender su pérdida. Era una cosa terrible darse cuenta de que nunca podrías volver a casa. Que estabas perdido y solo en un universo inhóspito. Que no había nadie para consolarte.

Lo entendía pero no tenía tiempo para eso. No sabía como ni por que pero era un hecho que apareció en negro y verde en la pantalla de visualización tan claro como podía ser. Freezer estaba muerto y junto con él, el destino de Vegeta estaba destruido. Antes de que fuera hecho prisionero por el lagarto tirano, su padre le dijo que si la rebelión Saiyajin fallaba, entonces sería su deber vengar a su pueblo y matar a Freezer. Vegeta nunca se olvidó de las últimas palabras de su padre. Las vivió y las respiró durante veinte años, pero ahora su enemigo estaba muerto y no estaba la voz de su padre en el fondo de su mente para decirle que hacer.

Los brazos de Vegeta se apretaron alrededor de Bulma mientras ella exhalaba contra su pecho, la sostuvo contra su corazón, mientras pensaba en lo que su padre haría en esta situación. Los oficiales de más alto rango en el ejército de Freezer además de él mismo estaban muertos. Millones de soldados quedaban aún esperando sin rey, y pronto sin ley, si alguien no intervenía. El universo necesitaba un nuevo gobernante. Su padre había sido un rey, el líder de toda una raza. Era lógico que quisiera lo mismo para su hijo. No había nada que Vegeta pudiera hacer con respecto a la muerte de Freezer, había perdido ese destino, pero si se movía rápido podía cumplir con su destino de gobernante. Era lo que su padre hubiera querido de él.

El dolor de Bulma era sofocante. Tenía que alejarse de esto. Tenía que distanciarse ahora o nunca sería libre. No había lugar en su vida para una mujer como ella, tan frágil y vulnerable. Su vida era la sangre y el caos. La muerte y la carnicería. Ciertamente no era una vida de la cual él quisiera que ella formara parte.

Se desenredó a sí mismo de Bulma, ignorando el frío glacial que se filtró en su pecho. Ella se acurrucó contra la consola y miró ciegamente los restos de su planeta. Su amigo estaba en la nave. Incluso ahora estaba liberando a su pueblo. Estaría protegida. Todos los que intentaron amenazarla estaban muertos. La persona más peligrosa en esta nave era él. Si se iba ahora ella estaría a salvo.

Sabía que este día llegaría. Su tiempo juntos no había sido más que un entrelazamiento de paso. Su sorprendente afecto hacia ella era un efecto secundario de su privación de sueño, nada más. Tenían diferentes caminos que tomar. En su futuro no había ningún lugar para una mujer, no importaba cuan tentadora fuera.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones dejándola atrás antes de que posiblemente pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Bulma salió de su estupor con perspicaz claridad. Vegeta no estaba en la habitación y ella _sabía_ , en el fondo, donde sólo el instinto y el conocimiento primario reinaban, que él la estaba abandonando.

Se puso de pie, se precipitó fuera de la habitación y lo capturó en el otro extremo del pasillo. No podía dejarla, no ahora. No cuando más lo necesitaba.

"¡Vegeta!". Gritó con desesperación. Él llegó a un punto muerto en la puerta de espaldas hacia ella. No respondió a su llamado y solo se limitó a esperar sin emoción a que expresara su sentir. La luz en el pasillo parpadeaba, dejándola detrás en las sombras, pero él se mantuvo en un charco de luz. Bulma pudo ver el brillo de bronce de su piel mientras se paraba varios pasos detrás, sabiendo que no le daría la bienvenida más cerca. Honestamente, no sabía si podría resistirse a tocarlo. Podía humillarse a sí misma aferrándose, rogándole que se quedara con ella para siempre. Hubo un momento entre el orgullo y el dolor en el que tuvo que decidir si tenía la fuerza para alejarse con la cabeza bien alta o se desplomaría bajo el diluvio de una agonía tan intensa a la que no parecía posible poder sobrevivir. Bulma se situó en la cúspide de ese momento mirando la espalda de Vegeta.

"Tú lo prometiste". Ella se quedó sin aliento y la tensión dolorosa en su pecho apretó todo el aire de sus pulmones. "Me lo prometiste". Él prometió quedarse con ella, hacerle el amor, mostrarle las maravillas de su ki danzando sobre su piel. Era una promesa débil pero estaba dispuesta a adherirse a cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a su lado. No quería verlo irse. No quería que la abandonara. Eran enemigos reunidos por las circunstancias y ahora no había ninguna razón para que estén juntos. Ninguna razón a excepción su inexplicable necesidad de él. Ninguna razón excepto por el calor que formaba un arco entre ellos.

Ella observó como los bellos músculos en su espalda se agrupaban y ondulaban. Se empapó de esto, viendo cada diminuta danza, sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería su respuesta tácita. Sus manos estaban en puños a los costados, pero él se negó a girar y enfrentarla.

"Las promesas se hacen para ser rotas". Su voz era hueca, sonaba tan muerta como ella se sentía. El dolor en el pecho de Bulma se expandió, envolviéndose alrededor de sus costillas hasta que su columna vertebral le dolió y sus pulmones quemaron. Sus labios se abrieron mientras respiraba por la boca en un intento de empujar hacia abajo las lágrimas. Apretó la palma de su mano entre sus senos y masajeó su pesado corazón. Su estómago se apretó y cada respiración parecía ser una lucha.

Por solo un poco de tiempo se había dejado caer en la fantasía de niña de 'felices para siempre' con el héroe guapo y melancólico. Pero esto era la vida real y en la vida real la gente te abandonaba. Ya fuera el último baile de alta sociedad o el próximo gran invento, ellos siempre se iban. La gente nunca se quedaba a menos que hubiera algo en esto para ellos. Dinero, fama, tal vez un polvo rápido. Las relaciones eran bajas y sucias, con el único propósito de satisfacer cualquier necesidad egoísta que cada persona tenía, porque no había tal cosa como el amor verdadero. Por mucho que ella quería creer lo contrario, las almas gemelas no existían tampoco. Eran sólo personas pasando el tiempo con otros antes de continuar. Era por eso que todos, desde sus días en la universidad eran divorciados. No importaba cuan fervientemente afirmaran haber encontrado al 'indicado' esto era solo unos pocos años antes de empezar a buscar la siguiente mejor cosa. Alguien más bonito, más joven, más guapo, más rico. Al final, no importaba cuan duro buscaras, todo el mundo termina solo, así que tal vez era el momento de dejar de buscar. Dejar de esperar.

Cuando ella no respondió, él dio un paso lejos, ensanchando el abismo entre ellos.

"Nunca me dijiste cual era el deseo más profundo de su corazón". Ella susurró través de la distancia pero él podía oírla con claridad. Su cabeza se movió nerviosamente hacia un lado y sus músculos se agitaron. Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato y Bulma sintió esperanzas muy en su interior. Ella mordió su labio inferior y apretó su mano en un puño entre sus senos mientras esperaba.

"Yo no tengo corazón". Él finalmente pronunció, antes de caminar lejos de ella. Bulma lo observó salir con sus conmocionados ojos muy abiertos y miró la puerta cerrada tras la que desapareció.

"¡No voy a llorar por ti!". Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que la iba a oír. Cayó de rodillas y contuvo los sollozos. Ella había llorado tantas lágrimas en las últimas semanas que estaba seca y en carne viva por dentro. Vacía y vasta como el desierto. La única humedad que tenía era la sangre que incluso mermaba en sus venas. Se arrodilló en la oscuridad, por siempre atrapada en el momento entre el orgullo y el dolor.

"No voy a llorar". Ella sollozó con sequedad, preguntándose si alguna vez sería capaz de derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

 **FIN**

Nota de Tempestt: Asegúrense de revisar la secuela Free My Soul (Libre Mi Alma) este verano.

Nota de la Traductora: Libre Mi Alma se encuentra totalmente traducida, la pueden encontrar aquí en mi página de fanfiction, también en AO3 y mediaminer.


End file.
